


Welcome to the Hunter_Bros Comm

by Yalu



Category: Meta - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Fandom AU, Fans, Gen, LiveJournal, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, if LJ posts and PMs and tweets can be called epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><img/><b>wings_to_fly</b> wrote in <img/><b>hunter_bros</b><br/>Tags: I don't understand, what do you want me to tag?</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>Hello, I'm New</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>Hello, I'm new. I started watching <i>Supernatural</i> season one last week and I'm up to ep1x09 <i>Home</i>. I was wondering if anyone could tell me which communities are the best to join for good fanfiction about Dean and Sam. I haven't been in online fan communities before and am not sure where to start.<br/>(<span class="u">read comments</span>) (<span class="u">post a comment</span>)<p>Or: in which Sam and Dean mod a comm, the final SPN season is airing, Castiel is the newbie, fandom is obsessive as ever, and betaing is totally a metaphor for love.<br/> <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which friends are made

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [Pairing: Merlin/Pendragon](http://merlinkinkmeme.livejournal.com/12537.html) (Merlin fandom) and [The Theory of Narrative Causality](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9100.html?thread=46411404) (Sherlock fandom; scroll down to the first comment, all the parts are linked there), both of which I _highly_ recommend. 
> 
> This is also kind of my love letter to LiveJournal. It's largely died now, with so many people and communities movied to DW and tumblr, but when everyone was there, it was awesome, and I miss it. 
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing beta, Trojie, who seriously makes everything 500% better. (And, you know, keeps me going at all long enough to finish ;)  
> Disclaimer: All of the email addresses, Twitter handles, LJ usernames and communities (except **[hunter_bros](http://hunter-bros.livejournal.com)** ) are invented for the fic and I don't own them. Some RL ones by the same name exist and are not affiliated with this fic. 
> 
> This fic was started before season 9 began, so some things have been Jossed, and by the time season 10 ends, it will be completely AU. Eh ;)
> 
> Not all the characters listed in the tags are members of the comm, and some of the LJ users aren't meant to be specific characters, just generic fans. There is a cast list in the notes following the epilogue, but by its nature it contains spoilers. Please don't peek!  
> 

 

**wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: I don't understand, what do you want me to tag?

**Hello, I'm New**

Hello, I'm new. I started watching _Supernatural_ season one last week and I'm up to episode 1x09 _Home_. I was wondering if anyone could tell me which communities are the best to join for good fanfiction about Dean and Sam. I haven't been in online fan communities before and am not sure where to start.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
start anywhere. You have to figure out what you like before we can help you find specifc stuff. Read! Read anything. if you've only seen s1 its gonna be hard to avoid spoilers, you know. DON'T start with the kinkmemes. 

**anonymous**  
wow. how has everyone not seen this show already? srsly

**hi_im_a_demon**  
try **hothunter_cest** , thats nice and easy. shallow end and all. Or just browse the tags on AO3. Remember rated E stands for Easy ;) 

**tricks_ter**  
WHOOOOOOOOOOO YOU IS HERE! Toldya :D

**anonymous**  
hellooooooo

**anonymous**  
HAHAHAHAA only s1! nooooooooooob uve got no idea how much ull suffer

**moose_hunter**  
Quit it, guys. Be nice to the newbie.  
Hi **wings_to_fly** , I'm **moose_hunter** , I'm a mod for this comm. Let me be the first to say: welcome to SPN fandom! It's a little crazy here but you'll get used to it. **hunter_bros** is actually a really good place to start out: we've got lots of fanfic (we get a lot of crossposting - that's when someone makes a short post with a link to where their fic is posted instead of actually posting it here) but we've also got news updates about the show and lots of discussion posts for you to take a look at, and everything's properly tagged so you'll know what you're getting into and can avoid spoilers. Feel free to send me a private message if you need help with something.

**mommas_shotgun**  
You listen to **moose_hunter** and **red_riding_angel** , honey. They'll help you out. Ignore the anons, they're just stirring up trouble as usual. We're a friendly bunch. 

**salt_n_buurn**  
hi

**i_m_batman**  
A _little_ crazy, yeah right. More like a lot crazy. and sexy! Ooooo are we ever sexy around here ;)  
btw got another fic ready, moose! You gonna beta it before I let lose on the world? 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  This doesn't belong in the comments of an intro post, batman. PM me and we'll talk about it. I've got an exam on Thursday so probably not if it's more than 5k. 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  nerd  
>  hi new guy

  


**devils_trap**  
Hi

**the_queen**  
HIIIIII! :D  


**anonymous**  
Hi!! nice 2 meet you :D

> **joanna_beth**  
>  oops sorry. that was me. Hi! 

  


**fire_maiden**  
Hi :) 

**kick_s_ass**  
Nice to meet you! 

 

 

**wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: Thank you

**Thank you all for your comments.**

Thank you, community members, for your comments on my introduction post. I feel very welcome. I have one more question: What is "AO3"?

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
dork don't make a new post to answer comments. reply to them

**red_riding_angel**  
Hi again wings. AO3 stands for  Archive Of Our Own and it's a very big fanfiction archive. It uses a tagging system to organise fanfics so you can pick a character or episode you like and just browse those ones instead of looking through everything. A lot of us use their fic rating system so you should probably get familiar with that. You can reply to any LJ comment by clicking on the "reply" button next to them (in some livejournals its an icon with a blue pencil).

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you, **red_riding_angel**. I apologise for my mistake.
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  Don't worry about it. You'll learn :)

  


**hi_im_a_demon**  
haha ur cute noob. Soooo polite.

**advanced_placement**  
Hi man, sorry I didn'tcatch your intro post.  This is a really good walkthrough of how to use LJ if you still need it and this will show you how to use AO3. We've got an invite request page set up so you can ask for an invite to make an AO3 account from someone here instead of waiting in line and here is the list of tags for this comm. You can use the drop-down menu under the main text box to pick out the ones you need.

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you, these are very helpful. I will tag my posts properly from now on.

  


 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Dear moose_hunter,  
Thank you for inviting me to send you a private message with my questions. I'm sorry it took so long, I had difficulty working out how to send this. I wanted to apologise for making a second post in your community when I should have replied to comments directly: Would you like me to delete it?  
Sincerely,  
wings_to_fly

 

 

**mommas_shotgun** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: g/pg, character: mary, character: dean, character: sam, genre: angst, words: 1k-5k, fic: complete, ep: 1x01, ep: 1x09

**Fic: Spring Up Like Daisies**

Title: Spring Up Like Daisies  
Author: **mommas_shotgun**  
Rated: PG for off-screen death and angst  
Characters/Pairings: Mary, Dean, Sam  
Spoilers: 1x01 Pilot and 1x09 Home  
Summary: Boys grow up so fast. Even death can't keep a mother from watching over her kids. But there's nothing she can do to help them.

(btw **wings_to_fly** : there's nothing here that'll spoil you if it sounds like something you want to read)

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
FEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLS

**the_queen**  


**wings_to_fly**  
Thank you very much for this, **mommas_shotgun** ; it was a very moving story and I appreciate the extra effort you made for me. I was particularly touched when little Dean told Sam that he would be Sam's mommy now.

**moose_hunter**  
That was really sweet.

**kick_s_ass**  
I teared up.

**anonymous**  
Huuurts :(

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Hi there wings,  
Don't worry about deleting the post – it's already been pushed off the main page and I'm sure it's not bothering anyone. And don't worry about making mistakes – we all have. I'm sure I've got a few posts just like yours way back in the depths of my first comm :)  
How are you liking online fandom so far?  
\- moose

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Hello,  
I'm glad to hear it, thank you.  
To be honest I'm finding some of it a little bizzare, but it may be considered normal here. hi_im_a_demon keeps sending me links to fanfictions that are rated R or above and feature characters I don't know yet.  
Is it possible for me to write a story of my own to contribute here, or is there a grace period of some sort I need to wait out?

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Damn she shouldn't be doing that. I'll have a word with her. Thanks for telling me.  
Nope, no waiting period. Go ahead and write! What kind of story are you thinking of writing about?

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Stop harassing the newbie, Meg.

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: news: sneak peek, ep: 10x13, type: vid, spoilers

**Sneak Peek @ ep10x13**

New promo for next week's ep!  
Link

(read comments) (post a comment)

**i_m_batman**  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**the_queen**  
I knew it! _Look_ at 0:27 that is total proof you CANNOT convince me its not. CANON SHIP FTW!

> **i_m_batman**  
>  SO TOTS IS :D

  


**crossroads_king**  
This is going to be _brilliant_.

**fire_maiden**  
Cannot WAIT.  
btw Did anyone look close at the map at 0:49? Going to be AWESOME MAN.

> **moose_hunter**  
>  Rewatched, don't get it. Map of the SF bay?
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  They're going to ALCATRAZ!
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  WHOO! HOW DID I MISS THAT? :D :D

  


**wend_igo**  
asdfghfasjkhsgafdssadfhgjhfgdsfad!!!

**advanced_placement**  
They're so going to have another fight. Look at that body language. And the emotional arc is totally overdue for it. THEY'RE GOING TO FIGHT AND I DONT KNOW IF I CAN TAKE IT AGAIN.  
How is this my life?

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  *pats shoulder*

  


**wings_to_fly**  
Should I watch this?

> **red_riding_angel**  
>  NO!  
>  _Edit:_ No don't, wings. Don't spoil yourself! You wouldn't get half of what's happening anyway. Watch the eps in order (as fast as you can!) and then you'll really get the feels. We'll flail with you! Where are you up to anway?
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I've just finished ep 2x06 _No Exit_.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  OooOOoo one of the best! How'd you like my girl?
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  You mean Jo? I liked her very much. She was capable without being unrealistically so or overshadowing Sam and Dean as the main characters.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  i guess that's a good thing
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I assure you, it was meant to be.
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  don't sweat it noob, she just gets sulky when people dont think Jo deserves her own show
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  She so does.
> 
> _(comment deleted)_
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  DONT SPOIL THE NEWBIE
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  fine fine but just saying, makes it kind of impossible unless shes shooting from the clouds
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  everyone comes back on this show
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  except Adam *still sour*  
> 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Jo dies.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  WTF WHAT THE HELL R YOU SPOLING HIM FOR!!!  
>  DELETE THAT RIGHT FING NOW!!!
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Everyone dies on this show.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  That's... very sad. Really?
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Oh yes. They all come back too.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Then die again.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  And again and again until they turn into fluffy purple unicorns and ride off into the sunset.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I see.
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Don't listen to him wings, he's just trolling you. Ignore everything he says.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  QUIT IT right now **crossroads_king** or I'm banning you again.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  scratch that Im banning you anyway. For a week. DONT SPOIL  IS A RULE!
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  And the "spoilers" tag is there for, what, show?
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  wings is obviously still learning and is probably getting all these replies in his inbox. You did it on purpose so that counts as spoiling someone. But I'm cutting back the ban to three days so you can join in on the post-ep discussion.

  


**joanna_beth**  
gonna kick some ASS :D

**heaven_n_hell**  
SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAL

 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Hi moose hunter,  
I'm relieved to hear that. I... already wrote a short story. I couldn't help it, the idea appeared in my head as I watched and I had to write it down. It's about Dean's thoughts when he pulls Sam out of a burning room for the second time in their lives.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
youre not SRSLY studying for an exam tonite are you? NEW EP MAN.  
shared the gdoc. go check your fandom email more often.  
hows your hot girlfriend? You told her you're a fandom geek yet?

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Awwwwwwww big bad mod protecting the itty bitty noob?

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: cast: tweets, ep: 10x12

**@LuckyLuke's live tweets for 10x12**

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Strap in, demonamigos! Dean and I are back on the road!  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
That would be Dean and Sam of coooooourse.  @MikeAngioli and I haven't left the set for a month.

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
oh look someone's dead. Is it just me or was that faster than normal?  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Look at baby's new license plate! Still not KAN though :(  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
There's something creepy about me watching me be Sam being me in flashback. The flashback thing is the weirdest part.  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli fluffed this take so many times I swear we could edit it into an ep #Supernatural

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
@LuckyLuke As I recall, you made a few mistakes too.

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli Pissed myself laughing at you! Nothing stops filming like the whole crew having the giggles #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
That was real blood. We had to rob ten hospitals to get enough.  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Yeah I know, Dean, we all wish we had Bobby's brain. Oh wait – I do. :P!  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
BURN SUCKER!  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
But not the stunt guy. He was really cool. Well, hot.  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Have we even seen a wendigo since season one?  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Another one down, guys! Only 11 more eps to go and YOU'VE GOT NO IDEA, OMG. Just read the script for 10x19 and CANNOT WAIT  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli cried #Supernatural

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
@LuckyLuke I didn't cry. Bitch.

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli Jerk.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**wend_igo**  
hahahahahahahaaa

**advanced_placement**  
HE IS GOING TO KILL US ONE DAY I SWEAR

> **anonymous**  
>  probly someday soon theres only half a season left.
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I AM IN DENIAL AND NOT COMING OUT.
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  there's got to be a season eleven! we'll die without it.

  


**red_riding_angel**  
*snicker* Those two....

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  God I know, right? I don't know HOW they can make our hearts bleed on screen when they snipe at each other in RL like this.
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  I maintain that they're playing it up and really get along fine.
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Lucas is always tweeting pics of having beers with @GodOfSPN but never with Michael.
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  *shrug* not everyone likes beers.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  Plus it never hurts to suck up to the screenwriter. Get yourself all the best parts that way *wink*
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  If that's you, **crossroads_king**... I'm not a mod, but banned means banned. hope the door smacks your ass on the way out.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  Guess it's a good thing that smarmy bastard isn't here then, isn't it?

  


 

 

**red_riding_angel** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: rec, pairing: sam/jess, rated: m/r, genre: romance, genre: adventure, genre: hunt, genre: au, words: 50k-100k, character: sam, character: jess, fic: wip

**Rec! A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship) – AU – Sam/Jess – Rated M**

Title: A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship)  
Author: **moose_hunter**  
Rated: M mostly for violence (hunting), some smut  
Genres: Romance, adventure, family, angst, fluff  
Words: 50k and counting  
Summary: After the fire that nearly killed her, Jess starts hunting with Sam. Can a college romance survive ghosts, wendigos, possession, chupacabras, wraiths – and Sam's brother? WIP.

Reccer's comments:  
Okay, this? SERIOUSLY one of the best het fics _ever_. It's a straight-up breakaway AU looking at what might have happened if Jess lived and became a hunter. Because Sam and Dean catch possesed!Brady in the act and the demon escapes it changes a lot of the game from s1–s5 because Azazel knows they're on to him, and a lot of Sam and Jess's hunts (every chapter is basically its own episode, MotW style) have little clues and references to canon eps to show us where we are and how this ficverse is different. There's a huge overall arc that is slowly building up but the different hunts are so worth it on their own. **moose_hunter** seriously does his research. Every hunt has its own one-off characters (human witnesses, victims  &etc) and there's so many mythological creatures I'd never even heard of (and I'm a classics major!) and he links to ALL his references. It's like a thesis bibliography, but fun.

There's so many good things about this fic but the _very_ best is that this Jess? Is _so real_. She's not any of the typical Jesses in fandom or any of the stereotypes: she's not sweet and naive or suddenly turns out to be a total badass – nothing about her is made to conveniently fit the plot, she's totally _normal_ and _human_ and she's got flaws and quirks that all seem to match up, and it makes her more like a real person than ANY other Jess I've seen. And her and Sam's romance? Adorable. Rot-your-teeth adorable (with a side of nice smut), but totally believable. 

Down sides? It hasn't been updated in a while. (*HINT HINT*)

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
Ooooo! *ads to bookmarks*

**advanced_placement**  
_Long_ overdue for an update but so good.

**moose_hunter**  
*blushes*

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  All true, you know, sweetie :)

  


**crossroads_king**  
Jessica's escape from the demon in Brady is utterly contrived. Demons are so powerful, especially that one, it's unlikely she could have lasted long enough for Sam to come back, and improbable that Standford!Sam would have an exorcism memorised well enough to work. Doesn't ANYONE remember that demons were RARE pre-series and that the boys had no idea how to handle one in 1x04?

**fire_maiden**  
How did I not know about this? *follows link*

> **moose_hunter**  
>  I crosspost every chapter update here...
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  I know, I've seen them, but you don't include the summary, just title and chapter number. I must've missed the first one 'cause I had no idea what it was about. Reading now. It's pretty good :)
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Thanks :)

  


**mommas_shotgun**  
Seconding the nudge for an update.

**anonymous**  
demons are tufer than that

**anonymous**  
LOT tufer

**joanna_beth**  
sucha good fic!

**kick_s_ass**  
So good, moose. Really love the adventure of the hunt. Great action!

**i_m_batman**  
kudos :D

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Good for you! The best fic is like that: you just can't stop it from falling out of your head. There's a massive WIP (work-in-progress) story I've got going right now that started that way. (You probably saw the rec that just went up. I had NO idea she was going to do that.) When I first got the idea I wrote three chapters in just two days. Had to go back and do research to fill in the gaps later, but it was still the best thing ever. Felt great, you know? Right now it's plodding along really slowly. I'd love to have that energy back.  
I do recommend you get your fic beta-read before posting. Usually around here we just make a post asking if anyone's free. If you do that make sure you describe (briefly!) what the fic's about, the genre, around how long it is and if there are any warnings (major death, violence, that kind of thing) that people might want to avoid. Doesn't sound like you need to worry about that here though :) Oh and use the "request: beta" tag.  
Do you want me to get you an invitation to AO3 or are you happy to post in your own journal?

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
New ep is my reward for studying. Jess is fine. And no, haven't told her, never going to tell her. She'd think it's creepy.  
Checked the gdoc and it's way too long, man. sorry. You know I can't stick to just the SPaG. Ask one of your old one-offs to beta for you?

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: comm: weekly roundup

**Weekly Round-up**

\+ News  
Confirmed! Chuck Shurley will write series finale  
@LuckyLuke livetweets ep 10x12  
Vancon 2016 schedule announced

\+ Fanart  
On The Table by **hi_im_a_demon** (Wincest | Explicit)  
Warriors of the Cosmos by **red_riding_angel** (angels | G)

\+ Fanfic  
_WIP_  
A Father's Love Lasts Forever 12/? by **joanna_beth** (Sam, John | G)  
Knights of Moondoor 4/7 by **the_queen** (Destiel, Sam, Charlie, Jody, Garth | M)  
zombie invasion 1/? by **purple_horsemen** (Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel | T)

_Complete_  
Midnight Sexts by **crossroads_king** (Sam/Crowley | M)  
On the Rack by **fire_maiden** (Azazel/Alastair/Dean | Explicit | WARNING: noncon)  
Only one love by **hellhound_onmy_trail** (Sam/Ruby | Explicit)  
Spring Up Like Daisies by **mommas_shotgun** (Mary, Sam, Dean | PG)  
Unexpected Perks by **tricks_ter** (Wincest | T)

\+ Recs  
A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship) by **moose_hunter** (Sam/Jess | M) recced by **red_riding_angel**

\+ Graphics  
Screencaps of ep 10x11 (zip) by **hi_im_a_demon**  
54 icons by **tricks_ter**

\+ Promos and Spoilers  
Promo for 10x13 (vid)  
set pics for 10x17 tweeted by @MrsRosenShurley

\+ Misc  
Discussion: Inversion and Subversion of Good Boy/Bad Boy Stereotypes in _Supernatural_ by **advanced_placement**

(read comments) (post a comment)

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I'm glad you were inspired like that. It's a very nice feeling. I would like to read your story once I've finished watching all the episodes (I'm up to season three now). Part of the reason I joined livejournal is that I was intrigued by the idea of writing our own stories after my cousin emailed me some links.  
I have been browsing AO3 and it looks like a very good site, but I could post in my journal too (there is almost nothing else there). Which do you think is better?  
I promise I will find a beta-reader before posting, and make sure to follow the guidelines, thank you.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Well thats healthy. just how much of your fic!jess is real!jess anyway?

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: explicit, pairing: destiel, genre: hunt, genre: smut, words: 10k-15k, fic: complete, warning: kink, warning: bdsm

**Fic: There's like a hunger**

Title: There's like a hunger  
Author: **i_m_batman**  
Rated: Explicit  
Pairing/Characters: Destiel, Dean, Sam, Cas.  
Warnings: BDSM, bloodplay, dubcon  
Summary: A cupid gone dark side shoots Cas to avenge Heaven. Now Dean's got the hardest hunt ever ahead of him with crapload of fallen angels on his ass, a Cage to seal closed again and a love _sick_ angel jumping him every chnce they get. At least Sam's still at his side.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
wow KUDOS

**hi_im_a_demon**  
HOT.

**anonymous**  
kuudos!

**ate_my_brother**  
kudos

**fire_maiden**  
Awesome kinkfic, _really_ hot.

**the_queen**  
really love the setup there, bro. You really got the feels nailed for Dean &Cas and Dean&Sam AND Cas&Sam and wtf isnt there more Sam&Cas friendshipfic? *pokes you* you write good friends, give more? PLs?  
loved the action scenes, felt so real, could've been gaming

> **i_m_batman**  
>  thanks! :D  
>  pretty sure you promised me more star Wars AU first...
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  nothing was signed! Not binding!  
>  And I kinda got stuck. braindead :( my knightsfic is flowing better.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  you can do it *nudge* Go rewatch ROTJ?
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  sauron ate my harddrive.

  


**tricks_ter**  
ooooooo sexy baby *hisss*

**anonymous**  
OhhhhhhhhhH!!

**wings_to_fly**  
I'm sorry I can't actually read your story yet (I'm only halfway through season three) but I noticed that you have a typo in your summary ("chnce" instead of "chance"). I thought you'd like to know.

> **moose_hunter**  
>  Hahaha! That's what you get for not getting it betad! Should've waited :p
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  yeah yeah, laugh it up moose.  
>  thanks, new guy. I'll fix it.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  You're welcome. Your story sounds fascinating and I look forward to reading it once I finish catching up.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  haha cool thanks :)

  


**black_eyed_b**  
sooooo hot

**kick_s_ass**  
Yup, on the bandwagon for this. AWESOME.

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Shut up.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Yeah, that's the reason most of us get into this: I can't watch any show or movie anymore without wanting to write fic for it. My grades suffered a lot for it at first.  
Me, I prefer AO3, but if you post in your journal it might get more people to friend you. Half the fun of LJ is having a big f-list making comment on your journal posts and throwing memes and stuff your way, but its kind of hard to get started.

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
That sounds very nice. Very enthusiastic. I don't have any friends except for my cousin, so I think I will post on my journal.  
Your grades? Are you still in school?

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I'm sorry, I take it back, that was too personal a question. Please don't feel obliged to answer it

 

 

**the_queen** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: vid, pairing: destiel, rated: t/pg13, genre: angst, character: castiel, character: dean

**FANVID: Dancing on My Own**

_Cas has been watching him dance all night. He's beautiful. He never looks this way._  
_It's hard to be alone._

(read comments) (post a comment)

**mommas_shotgun**  
Ow, my heart. That was beautiful, sweetie.

**hi_im_a_demon**  
he should totally have hooked up with the chick in the corner ;p  
good vid.

**i_m_batman**  
feeels :)

> **the_queen**  
>  thanks, bro :D

  


**anonymous**  
hurts

**red_riding_angel**  
Perfect song, perfect vid. i so want to hug Cas right now :(

> **joanna_beth**  
>  same! oh _boys_...

  


**salt_n_buurn**  
*sniffle*

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Hey, man, don't worry about it! Not personal, I don't mind. It's not like I keep it a secret. I'm in college. Law major. If you hang around here long enough you'll know when exams are coming up by how much I apologise for being late with the weekly roundup posts. Sometimes I have to make batman do the admin posts, it gets that crazy.  
So tricks_ter is your cousin? I never would've guessed. He never says anything about his real life.  
Sounds like posting to your journal is your best plan. Don't worry, you'll make friends! I know how you feel – it's not quite the same when the only people on your f-list are family. Won't last long :)

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: crew: tweets, spoilers, news: script, ep: 10x21, ep: 10x22, ep: 10x23

**@GodOfSPN tweets about finale (SPOILERS)**

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
It's official: 10x21,10x22 &10x23 will be a three part finale! #Supernatural

(read comments) (post a comment)

**advanced_placement**  
OMFG WE'RE GOING TO DIE

**hi_im_a_demon**  
whoooo! :D

**joanna_beth**  
that means more cliffies :(

> **crossroads_king**  
>  This whole show is one huge cliffie.

  


**wend_igo**  
ASDFJHGDSAdsgfgarEDSFHGDA!!!!!!!!!

**red_riding_angel**  
*squee!*

**mommas_shotgun**  
I just hope we all don't get our expectations too high. These guys aren't perfect and there's always something everyone ends up bitching about.

> **lady_in_white**  
>  they have NEVER LET US DOWN
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  except season six
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  the cliffie still got us hyped up for more though
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  you got a point there

  


**kick_s_ass**  
Not sure how this is much different from the last three eps of s8 or s9 but so what? Can't wait! :D

 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Yes, he is. He insisted I watch the first three episodes with him and then loaned me his DVD collection. He also set up my livejournal account and picked out the icon. I understand this is a character from season four? Castiel? (I'm almost there. I am watching Time Is On My Side as I type.)  
I considered becoming a lawyer once. Are you enjoying it?  
It's all right, I'm quite used to it. Most of the people I know are my family.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Wow, you've done a pretty amazing job avoiding spoilers if you're still not sure who Cas is. But yeah, that's him. He's a pretty awesome character. I don't write him as much as I should because I have a hard time stepping into his shoes, you know? But if you want to read some really good Cas fic when you're done catching up, you should look at i_m_batman's stuff. A lot of it's porn, but his longer fics have some really good writing and characterisation. (Um, don't tell him I said that, okay?)  
Law school's a lot of work, but yeah, I love it. Got a great study partner :)  
So do you have a really big family or just not a lot of friends? (My turn to say: don't have to answer if you don't want to.)  
And hey, you know, we've been talking a lot here already, and you seem like a pretty good guy. I'll friend you if you want?

 

 

**hi_im_a_demon** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: screencaps, ep: 10x12

**10x12 screencaps**

Sample gallery

zip file pt1  
zip file pt2

Credit: **hi_im_a_demon** or make me smutfic ;p

(read comments) (post a comment)

**i_m_batman**  
gallery link is broken

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  fixed

  


**joanna_beth**  
thanks!!

**anonymous**  
shiny. thanks

**tricks_ter**  
can you get a better still of the frames Dean's face when he double-takes at Cas' outfit? these are blurred :( I'll make you a custom icon?

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  these caps w/ "but you're dressed" and you're on.
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  deal.

  


**salt_n_buurn**  
thanks :D

 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
My lips are sealed. I'm not sure if it will be 'my thing' but I will bookmark his work for later.  
I don't mind answering either. It's some of both: I have a large family and we all work together for the family business. tricks_ter is the exception.  
Thank you for the offer. I would very much like to be friends with you :)

 

 

**wings_to_fly**  
**My Journal**  
Free account, created on January 24th 2015 (#716437895), Last updated on February 4th 2015

2 journal entries  
14 comments posted  
2 comments recieved  
3 tags  
0 memories  
0 photos  
0 V-gifts  
1 userpic

**Name:** Cas

**Friends:**  
Friends (1)  
**tricks_ter**

Friend of (1)  
**tricks_ter**

**Communities:**  
Watching (3)  
**hunter_bros** , **news** , **wings_to_fly**

Member of (1)  
**hunter_bros**

 

 

[Friends-locked] **wings_to_fly** wrote  
Tags: journal, supernatural

**untitled**

I am about to begin watching season four of _Supernatural_. The ending of season three was very painful and I choked up as Sam cried over Dean's body. I know Dean must somehow survive as he is in later seasons and am very eager to find out how.

The short story I was inspired to write when watching 1x09 _Home_ is finished now, but I will ask a beta reader to review it before posting. I'm not sure what it should be rated.

Online fandom is a very busy and confusing place, but very friendly and I have been made to feel welcome, and have to thank **tricks_ter** for insisting I try it. I still don't understand everything that is being said and there are many references I miss, but I'm sure I will learn and look forward to being an active part of the community.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**tricks_ter**  
DUDE wtf are you doing writing journal stuff WHEN YOU COULD BE WATCHING MOAR?  
Knew youd like it :D you can thank me by geting your ass ovr 2 my place more often. we can have a marathon!

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  That could be fun. I will email you with my schedule tomorrow.

  


 

 

Messages(1)  
**moose_hunter** has added you as a friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dancing on My Own_ is a Robyn song. The title of Dean's fic ("There's like a hunger") is a lyric from _The Angel and the Gambler_ by Iron Maiden.


	2. in which fic is posted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel mainlines seasons 6-9, Sam gets a new beta, teasers cause panic, and a meet at an SPN con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few Firefly references because I just couldn't help myself. If you don't know the show, it shouldn't make any difference to figuring out what's going on. :)  
> 

  


**wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: request: beta 

**I need a beta-reader**

I have a short story (857 words) from Dean's point of view set during the pilot, rated no higher than PG-13. It's probably best described as drama and there are no unusual warnings, but it takes place at the end when the Stanford bedroom is burning, which could count as a major character death. 

I wrote it a few weeks ago but with all the flashback episodes I've seen so far I'm worried that it might contradict something that comes up in an episode I haven't seen yet. 

Would anyone be interested in beta-reading it for me? 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
I could do it. doesn't look like you need a lot of help with the SPaG (that's short for SPelling and Grammar, in case you didn't know) so do you just want me to point out any problems – inconsistencies and all that?  
It's fine if you write something that's not canon compliant, you know, but if you want I can tell you if anything contradicts without spoiling you. 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  That would be very welcome, thank you. How do I get my story to you?
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  I'll PM you. 

 

 

_Chat started: Monday, 16 February 2015 – 19:48_

**Gabe:** Hi coz! :D where are you up to now?

 **Jimmy:** Hello. :) How was work? I'm watching 6x05 Live Free orTwihard. Exactly one episode further along than I was when you asked an hour ago. 

**Gabe:** :P! screw work. what do you think of the ep?

 **Jimmy:** I want to know what's wrong with Sam. This is not like him and I can't think of ANY reason why he'd let Dean be bitten. 

**Gabe:** you said no spoilerss! hahaha knew youd cave! :P will tell you if you want.

 **Jimmy:** No, I don't want any spoilers.

_Sent at 19:53 on Monday_

**Jimmy:** But is that really Sam? He's not possessed or something?

 **Gabe:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. it's sort of Sam. 

**Gabe:** it's not all of Sam

 **Gabe:** he's not him if that makes sense.

 **Jimmy:** It doesn't.

 **Jimmy:** But it's comforting. I can keep watching now.

 **Gabe:** SO loving that you got addicted to this

 **Jimmy:** Addicted isn't quite the right word.

 **Gabe:** it so is. you're hooked admit it.

 **Jimmy:** Maybe :)

 **Gabe:** we're still on for this weekend, right?

 **Jimmy:** Of course. If I can leave town before rush hour starts I should be there by 8 or 9pm

 **Gabe:** awesome! tell me what ep your up to before you leave  & Ill have the next one waiting.

 **Jimmy:** Thanks :) I'm hoping to finish s7 by then. 

**Gabe:** think you can? its a lot of eps. didnt it take you all weeknd to watch the last seaons?

_Sent at 19:53 on Monday_

**Gabe:**.... *pokes*

 **Jimmy:** I may call in sick tomorrow. We aren't doing anything major this week and I'm up to date with the accounts so I can afford to miss a few days without causing any problems. No one will mind.

 **Gabe:** ATTABOY! :D

 **Gabe:** KNEW there was a reason i liked you best. 

**Gabe:** & a FEW days too! *ded of laughs*

 **Jimmy:** Only if necessary. If I work from home on Friday I can leave town before rush hour and get to your house sooner

 **Gabe:** all cool with me bro! :D

 **Jimmy:** I really want to finish catching up so I can watch new episodes at the same time as the rest of you.

 **Gabe:** group watching is the best thing. you'll get there.

 **Gabe:** then you can suffer with the rest of us!

 **Jimmy:** I look forward to it :)

 

 

From: **red_riding_angel**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
Hi wings :)  
There's a couple of ways we can do this, you decide which. My email is  scarlet.anna@gmail.com. You can send me the fic and we can bounce emails back and forth, but if you've got a gmail too we can use googledocs. If you don't want to give out your email (and don't worry, there's lots of people who don't) then you can make an LJ post locked so only you and I can see it and we can talk about it in the comments. 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **red_riding_angel**  
I think I would prefer to use normal email. My address is  wings.to.fly@gmail.com. I'll send you my finished story now. Please take as much time as you need to beta it, I'm not in a hurry. 

 

 

 **advanced_placement** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: con: vegas 2015, meetup 

**update: Las Vegas Con meetup**

Okay, so plans have changed a bit since **mommas_shotgun** and **joanna_beth** can't make it anymore: now we're going to meet at **Starbucks** on **South LV Boulevard** near **East Flamingo Rd** (near Ceasers Palace) at ~~11am~~ **10.30am** on **Friday, Feb 20th**. 

Going: **advanced_placement** , **back_n_black** , **crossroads_king** , **lady_in_white** , **the_queen**

If you're not on this list but can make it, comment! If you're on the list and can't make it COMMENT OR PM ME ASAP. First panel is at noon and **back_n_black** has volunteered to drive us to the hotel, but DON'T BE LATE, we can't wait. Con schedule is  here so if you are going to be late, meet us at whatever panel / event / thing we're at then. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**the_queen**  
CANNOT WAIT :D 

**kick_s_ass**  
Wish I could make it! 

> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  same :((

**crossroads_king**  
Don't think you've left enough time for the drive, mate. Traffic's hell around here. Give us an extra half hour and we should be gold. 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Okay, sure. *edits*

**wings_to_fly**  
It looks like a lot of fun :) 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  You anywhere near Vegas, wings? You're welcome to come if you want.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Sadly no. But thank you. 

**lady_in_white**  
soO excited! :D 

**mommas_shotgun**  
Real sorry to miss it, guys. I'm sure you'll all have fun without us. 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  we could still make it if we _tried_
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  We're not having this discussion again. Now turn on your damned phone, get your ass back here and don't 'forget' to pick up your dress this time. 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  whoa, what's going on?
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Nothing important. Sorry this is on the comm, she's ignoring my messages. I'll get this deleted soon as she comes home.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  she's making us miss the meet for a funeral for some guy we dont even know. my dads uncle who couldnt evn be bothred coming 2 HIS funeral and now wev'e gota miss the conv for it.
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  there'll be other cons *hug*
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  was realy looking forward to this
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  we'll just have to set up another comm meet at one soon. Maybe comicon?
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  We're planning to go to ComicCon if we can, it'd be great to have a comm meetup there. If not we could probably make Dallas in September?
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  unless someone else dies :(

**moose_hunter**  
Have fun, guys! 

**hi_im_a_demon**  
i can come :D:D:D!!!!!!!!!! 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Great! :D I'll PM you with my cell number

 

 

 **the_queen** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, fic: wip, rated: m/r, words: 15k-50k, character: dean, character: sam, character: castiel, character: jody, character: charlie, character: garth, pairing: destiel, genre: au, genre: adventure, genre: smut 

**FIC: Knights of Moondor 5/7**

Title: Knights of Moondor  
Author: **the_queen**  
Rated: M  
Summary: Chapter five: Jody lays out her plan to rescue the queen from the Shadow Orc King's dungeons, but Queen Charlotte? She's not waiting. She's rescusing _herself_. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**kick_s_ass**  
Really good! I loved the moment when the knights and Charlotte meet in the corridor and are all like, 'what? Uh, okay. Let's go home now?' :D 

> **the_queen**  
>  Thanks! it was so fun to write!

**i_m_batman**  
FINALLY! *reads* 

> **the_queen**  
>  *coughs* there was something about a Cas-Sam friendship fic you promisedme?
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  not binding! :P

**anonymous**  
UPADATE WHOO :D moar? 

> **the_queen**  
>  soon as I can!

**lady_in_white**  
this is a wonderful fic, I'm always so happy to see an update. Thank you so much! 

> **the_queen**  
>  welcome! :)

**joanna_beth**  
you r such aTEASE! great chap ;) 

> **the_queen**  
>  Thanks ;)

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
And they seriously thought that would be funny? *headdesk* God, I know what you mean. Brothers, man. I mean, I love my brother, I do, but sometimes he drives me crazy and that's when we're living in different states. I can't imagine how you manage living with five of them practically on your doorstep.  
btw, congrats on getting a beta :) red_riding_angel's good, she'll have you polished and ready to go in no time. She'll walk you through posting and crossposting too if you ask her. 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I mostly manage by keeping my door closed. But it's not so bad. I love my brothers and most of the time they are good company or leave me in peace. Last week was an exception, and they have apologised. They meant well. And I know what you mean; now that Gabriel is living out of town and I don't see him all the time, I'm looking forward to visiting him instead of being irritated by it.  
That's good to hear. She seems very capable. But I don't think I need help with posting: I've been watching the crossposts to hunter_bros and copied the template from the profile page so I'm fairly sure I have everything covered. 

 

 

 **ghost_facer1** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: pimp, ghostfacersrock!! 

**NEW RP COMM!**

If you're reading this, then you know................... 

YOU KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE! 

Ghosts! Demons! Monsters! Vampires! More monsters! 

And we, we are on a mission to kill. To not only kill all the monsters............... but to kill all the LIES. 

**facing_stuff** is the place to be. Come! Join us! We roleplay every third night* and new recruits can play any character** as part of the Elite Ghost Hunting Team. 

JOIN US

*Except Sundays, public holidays and when new episodes are airing  
**Except: Sam (claimed by **ghost_facer1** ), Dean (claimed by **ghost_facer2** ), Castiel (claimed by **ghost_facer_gurl** ) 

  
**facing_stuff** is lovingly dedicated to the memory of Alan J Corbett

(read comments) (post a comment)

 

 

From: **fire_maiden**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Hey :)  
So I finished reading your massive Sam/Jess hunting fic. red_riding_angel's so right about your Jess, she's awesome, I love her. But did you stop using your beta or something after chapter twelve? Up till then it's really good but after that you've got tense problems here and there and some really confusing sentences. Still a good fic! Just saying. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **fire_maiden**  
Thanks! Glad you liked it. Sorry it's a mess, you're right, I did have a beta, w_w_girl, but she dropped out of the comm a while ago. 

 

From: **fire_maiden**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
...I could beta for you if you want? I'm pretty good. I betaed that massive demon contracts fic crossroads_king did last year and if you'd seen the raw stuff he sent versus what's posted you'd have to admit - I'm *awesome* ;) But no pressure. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **fire_maiden**  
That'd be great, thanks! Do you have gmail? The next chapter is in gdocs and I'm trying to tie it off now. I'm  moose.hunter@gmail.com. 

 

 

 **moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: ep: 10x15, reaction post 

**10x15 Reaction Post (SPOILERS)**

Ep 10x15 airs tonight! :D 

Comment with all your reactions, thoughts, theories, wailing, rage and squee! No bashing or flaming. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**crossroads_king**  
Well that was a lark. I like that they finally added a new monster again instead of recycling old ones but really? Sphinxes have been done to death. And it wasn't even a good riddle. 

**red_riding_angel**  
I love it when eps make me cry... /sarcasm  
Oh boys. You were _so close_ to _finally_ dealing with all the crap you've been bottling up since s4 _and_ you know how bad things always go when you lie and you STILL----  
God, I can't take this.  
On the up side: PONYTAIL! :D 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  omg yes. Luke LOreal strikes again!
> 
> **black_eyed_b**  
>  realy? i hate the tail! why coudn't he keep it loose?
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  it's pretty much been a choice btween this or being cousin It for a while now. Shiny locks and all
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  the fab hair club strikes again/

**anonymous**  
I might have cried all over my keyboard 

**heaven_n_hell**  
BEST EP YET 

**moose_hunter**  
There were some big weak spots – especially the riddle, like c_k said – but overall I really liked it! The boys _still_ aren't opening up to each other completely, no, but they're getting closer! Everything they said was true even if they played down how much it hurt or made them angry. It's progress! And the sphinx made me laugh, I'm sorry. I realised it was Gina Torres about two lines in and kept expecting it to say "you think you're big damn heroes, don't you?" or soemthing and cracked up. 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  Maybe the Alliance threw them back in time to ancient Egypt and Zoe got turned into sphinx.
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  haha yeah. i bet Jayne shot the real sphinx and they had to hurry to cover it up so kaylee did some tech thing and Zoe sighed and had to fake it and Mal was in the back making up crappy riddles for her and screwing it up and getting the death glare. 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Yes! And then Inara would breeze into the pharoah's court and talk them all out of trouble.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  The great pyramid is Wash's tomb
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done.

 

 

from: **ScarletAnna** (scarlet.anna@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Hi Wings :)  
Sorry to take so long, there were a few things I wanted to think through before replying to you. First: it's really good! Especially for a first fic :) You got a really good grip on the raw desperation Dean felt when he realised Sam's room was on fire, again. 

A couple of things:  
\- It's not hard-core canon but if you look close at the screecaps of the pilot there's a lot of paintings in Sam and Jess's apartment (comm fanon is that Jess was an artist), so you might want to describe the paintings burning rather than the wallpaper as that's easier to notice. They had a lot of plants too if you want to use that detail.  
\- Missing a full stop at the end of _"Sammy! Come on, man, where are you?" Dean shouted_  
\- In paragraph six you've got some words swapped around: "rushed up stairs the"  
\- The bit about their grandfather: I won't spoil you (you haven't seen s8 yet, right?), but this needs to be changed if you want it to be completely canon compliant. You could probably just swap it to being a reference to John's mother, unless you really want the whole 'men of the family' implication. 

That's all the major stuff. If you want I can do a more detailed beta – nitpick some pacing issues and stuff – but it's really not needed, not with somethig this short. It's a really nice ficlet! Go and post! :) 

 

 

 **joanna_beth** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: request: fic finder 

**looking for a wincestiel fic**

Hi guys! 

Looking for a Wincestiel smutfic I read ages back. ABOverse, bunker fic I think. Dean &Sam came back from a hunt and omega!cas was in heat. anyone know it? 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**i_m_batman**  
sorry doesn't ring a bell. Sounds good though! 

**hi_im_a_demon**  
ummm only ABO fic i know that ticks all those boxes is [Natural (It's all in the chemistry)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968406). That it? 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  tha'ts it! Thanks! :D

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
So the weekend marathon is on then? Great! Marathons are fun, I miss having them. I don't think I've had one since last time I went home early and crashed at my brother's place, and that was before s9 finished.  
As long as you remember to include the link and LJ-cut, you can't go too wrong :) 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Yes, for this weekend; I'm going to drive to his house tomorrow. We're hoping to finish season eight and maybe part of season nine, but it all depends on how much I can get through on my own before then.  
You had a Supernatural marathon with your brother? I thought you didn't get along. 

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **ScarletAnna** (scarlet.anna@gmail.com)  
Hello Anna,  
Thank you very much! This is wonderful, and I'm relieved that you liked it. I have fixed all the technical errors and am changing the description of the apartment and the reference to their grandparent as you suggested, and will post it shortly. Thank you again, very much, I owe you. Is there anything I can help you with in return? 

 

 

 **wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: g/pg, character: dean, pairing: none, genre: drama, words: 100-1k, fic: complete, ep: 1x01 

**Fic: The Burn**

Title: The Burn  
Author: **wings_to_fly**  
Rated: PG  
Characters: Dean  
Spoilers: 1x01 Pilot  
Summary: Dean runs into a burning room to save his brother, for the second time in their lives.  
Beta-read by **red_riding_angel**. This is my first fanfiction, please tell me if I have made any mistakes. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**mommas_shotgun**  
Great job! No mistakes I can see. Congratulations on your first fic :) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you very much :) Thank you for being my first commenter.

**anonymous**  
nice! loved the bit where dean started to try 2 pick sam up like he was a kid 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you. I thought it made sense that, in a panic, especially with the similarities in the situation, Dean would revert to thinking of Sam as a small child or a baby. I'm happy it came across right.

**hi_im_a_demon**  
ohhh dean, such an angst bunny. good fic! 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  He does always seem to get stuck in his feelings. I'm glad you liked it.

**wend_igo**  
owwww rightin feels :) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  It was meant to hurt, I'm glad it worked. Thank you.

**tricks_ter**  
GO YOU :D! 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  :)

**advanced_placement**  
Really good job, wings! Good to see you've decided to stick around after seeing how crazy we are ;) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Crazy, maybe, but I like it here. You're all very welcoming. Thank you for reading :)

**the_queen**  
welcome to being a ficcer! :D  


> **anonymous**  
>  ur life wil never be the same again. fic writing is addictive
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you, queen. I think I'm going to like being a ficcer very much :)  
>  anonymous: I rather hope so. It's a lot of fun.

**i_m_batman**  
great first fic!  
something I don't get: _Dean yanked Sam's collar up over his nose to filter the smoke. It didn't matter if he choked on it, but Sammy had to live._  
kinda makes Dean sound suicidal. that what you meant?

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thanks, batman. It was sort of what I meant, yes: not that Dean is actively suicidal, but that he doesn't care if he dies as long as Sam lives. 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  welocme.  
>  I'm with you with the sam bit, but this is s1 when Dean is still happy. he still likes the job and he's got his brother and his baby and his music and likes living. it seems off to me that he'd be so meh about dying
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Maybe you're right. It's a detail I added to my original draft after watching season three because I thought that, even though Dean isn't there yet, he already has the predisposition to throw away his life for someone else because he believes he'll die on the job anyway and so has no hope for the long term. I thought that would translate through this story but I guess it didn't work. Perhaps I'll edit that line out.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  see I don't think so: I think Dean has plenty of hope. he wouldnt fight so hard if he didn't. he hopes it'll all be okay. He'll die for others yeah but not because he doesn't _want_ to live. he wants to save his brother, the world, and himself, in that order.  
>  nah don't edit it. everyone sees them differently. makes things interesting. like this! :)
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  It is interesting to see how differently we interpret the characters :)  
>  That is sort of what I meant: That Dean will go on as long as he can and live life to the fullest every day, but because of his job and his priorities, like you said, he doesn't expect to live a long life even if he wants to.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  okay I get what you're saying. and agree, mostly. but I think its more that he knows he _might_ not live forever and not that he thinks its _likely_ he'll die hunting
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  You have a good point. I'm really not sure how likely Dean thinks it is that he'll live a long life, especially season one Dean.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  *shrug* neither. gets crazy confusing. but the line still works, can be read either way. so leave it :)
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I will. And thank you: this has been very interesting and given me some very deep thoughts to mull over.
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  hahaha you want metaanalysis you should join in advanced_placement's disussion posts. they get _deep_
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  As soon as I've finished watching all the episodes, I'll try it. Thank you :)
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  :)

**ate_my_brother**  
cool 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you.

**moose_hunter**  
Great fic, wings, thanks for sharing!

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you for encouraging me :)

**hellhound_onmy_trail**  
kudos :D

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you :)

 

 

from: **ScarletAnna** (scarlet.anna@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Thanks for the offer, wings, but don't worry about it. I'm good. Glad to see you posted! Congratulations :) 

 

 

 **i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: news: sneak peek, ep: 10x16, type: vid, spoilers 

**Sneak Peek @ ep10x16**

New PROMO!  
Link

(read comments) (post a comment)

**hi_im_a_demon**  
WHAT THE FUCK WAST THAT? that was NOT a flashback shot so wtf is going ON? 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  no clue. i didn't watch it before posting. Wow. just... crap
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Could be a nightmare? Cas couldn't have taken away all the PTSD in s6, maybe just the worst of it? *cuddles Sam*
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Better off getting him a fire extinguisher. Or a truck of them. Ow.

**advanced_placement**  
I _knew_ it. We're weeks overdue for something demolishing their relationship but _that_... ow ow ow. 

**the_queen**  
maybe its not so bad? Maybe it'll happen at the start of the ep and they'll resolve it by the end. 

> **tricks_ter**  
>  like that evr happens. 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Yeah, sorry Your Highness, but it looks like they're setting up the last in-season arc. They need something huge to resolve in the series finale – this'll be it :(
> 
> **the_queen**  
> 

**anonymous**  
*cries* 

**hellhound_onmy_trail**  
what if it's not Sam. what if deans talking to his OTHER brother. 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  fuck.
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  _Fuck_.
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  ADAM!!!!!!!!!!! pls pls PLS let him get out!
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  wow, that... is really possible. 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  The camera angle is kinda low for Sam's POV. 

**lady_in_white**  
I am SO DONE with this show. 

> **heaven_n_hell**  
>  Amen. Boooooooooys! :(

**fire_maiden**  
I'm just going to curl up and cry now. 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  *pats shoulder*

**red_riding_angel**  
Why did we ever get our hopes up in the first place? This show _always_ kills us :( 

**anonymous**  
DAMN YOU WRITERSSSSS! 

 

 

_Chat started: Friday, 20 February 2015 – 17:59_

**Batman:** you coming home for your birthday this year? Mom keeps asking

 **MooseH:** Don't know yet, have to see what Jess wants to do. Plus it's the last month before exams. Things get busy. 

**Batman:** cmon Sammy, they stopped buying that at christmas. dad's promised not to say a word about joining the army

 **MooseH:** Yeah, like that's ever stopped him before. 

**Batman:** mom's on it. she's even got him to stop hintingto me all the time. she's like a knight w/ a shield of glares

 **MooseH:** And then when she's not around Dad gets a bitchface every time I talk about school or you talk about your cars. I know how this goes, man. 

**Batman:** he's gotten better, okay? and what dyou care, for you its only a weekend. i'm the one stuck having dinner with him every week

_Sent at 18:13 on Friday_

**Batman:** look it's almost 6.30, i gotta go or Mom'll be mad. can i tell them you're thinking about it? 

**MooseH:** Yeah, sure. And tell them Jess says she wants to come if we're not swamped with studying. 

**Batman:** great thx

 

 

 **advanced_placement** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: con: vegas 2015, con report 

**Vegas Con Day #1 – meetup and first panel**

Hi guys! 

This will just be a short sum-up for now because we're all _wiped_ but it's been a great first day here at VegasCon! 

(Because we're all doing so much every day we've agreed to each write up a report for different panels so we can actually post tonight instead of making you guys wait until Tuesday. My report for the meetup and our first panel is under the cut.) 

Meeting up went off without a hitch. Everyone was so early we even had time for a coffee before piling in to **back_n_black** 's _awesome_ car ( pic!) and heading over to the hotel. It was a bit of a squeeze, but we made it. 

This was my first meetup, so I don't know about anyone else but for me it was _weird_ putting faces to names I've known for so long. I got mixed up a few times (sorry, guys!) but we all ended up calling each other by our LJ handles anyway, that was fun. 

First panel was at noon with Becky Rosen-Shurley. She talked about what it's like to design sets in less than a week and how she still loves the bunker most of every set they've ever made, and hinted that there's going to a really "out there" setting coming up. She wouldn't say a thing about the finale: said we'd have to wait for Chuck's panel tomorrow. Most of the questions fans asked were about what it was like to direct her first episode and what it was like working with Luke and Michael. Somebody asked "Do they really fight all the time or do they like each other?" and she put on a very exaggerated innocent look and said "Noooooo, they get along really, really, really well. Yep. Very well. Definitely." **hi_im_a_demon** is sure she was being sarcastic but **lady_in_white** and I think she might have been overdoing it to throw us off and keep the debate going. ( **lady_in_white** wants me to add: It works!) 

That's it for my part! Everyone around me is typing at full speed (we're having dinner now) so you should have the other panel and reports soon.

 **the_queen** has promised to livetweet during the panels tomorrow so if you're not already following her @MoondoorsQueen, do! (And could someone do a tweet roundup for the comm maybe?)

 _Edit:_ Links!  
* **back_n_black** 's report on Issac Braeden's panel and directing the s9 finale  
* **lady_in_white** 's report on the special effects team's panel with Naomi Bright  
* **crossroads_king** 's report on the Lily Fairchild's costume designer panel  
* **hi_im_a_demon** 's report on Richard Remus's panel about media publicity and how fans are a big help  
* **the_queen** 's report on other fans, costumes, stuff being sold and Everything Else

And here's a big messy album of all the pics we took today. No captions, sorry, and some of them are upside-down. We'll tidy it up later. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
Short, huh? :P Thanks, guys! It almost feels like we're there with you.

 **anonymous**  
cooooool :D

 **joanna_beth**  
wish I could be there! looks like so much fun. thx lots for the pics and reports!

 **wend_igo**  
asdfghgSADGFHRe@!!!! DAT PIC! which 1 of u is dat? u look AWESOMW :D

> **crossroads_king**  
>  You'll have to be more specific, you know. But it's probably me.

**moose_hunter**  
Thanks for the report, a_p! Can't wait to hear about tomorrow.

 **purple_horsemen**  
didnt you go 2 the caleb photo op? :((((

> **back_n_black**  
>  we wanted to, clashed w/Bright's sfx panel, but he'll be doing another panel w/Jim Murphy tomorrow so we figured that's better

 

 

from: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
_Attachment: A Solid Foundation for a relationship chapter 17 - beta-read_  
Here you go! :)  
It's, uh, kind of a lot. Of changes and comments, I mean. I didn't really know how much detail you wanted so I figured more is better than less and you can just ignore what you didn't want.  
Overall it's a little tiny bit weaker than the last two but not so much you notice, and it looks like you're gearing up for something bigger soon so I'm guessing it'll even out in the long run. I _really_ like how you're working in s3 demon characters early because of the whole Azazel-knows-they-know-so-things-changed subplot, but there are a couple of moments where I started feeling like you were making this!Sam into canon!Sam too quickly, mostly when they were talking about "dealing" with demons like they could kill them, only here they don't have the knife so they shouldn't be that confident (I said this is in the doc comments too, where it's most obvious).  
But the smut scene? That is _hot_. I mean, I read a lot of smut but _that_ is _impressive_. I wish my boyfriend would do that! ;)

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
*blushes* Is it weird that I post this stuff on the internet for everyone to see and am still kind of embarassed to admit I even read it? Thanks for the compliment :)  
More is always better than less. And just glancing at it, it all looks really useful, thank you! I wouldn't just ignore stuff you say without asking why though. I have a hard time getting how other people see my fic if there's confusion so I always ask for details, but it looks like I won't have to do that here :)  
Good point about the knife and their behaviour, I'll keep an eye on that. If you see more things like that, let me know?

 

from: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
Aww, you're cute ;) Maybe it's kinda weird, but hey, at least you have plot. Pretty much everything I write is PWP with bloodplay or BDSM – you think I tell everyone that? We're all freaks together in fandom.  
So does that mean I'm invited back to beta the next chapter? *bats eyes*

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
That's true. That makes me feel a lot better :)  
You're so definitely invited back. Unless you don't want to beta for me again? *does the Bambi-eyes thing*

 

 

 **i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: t/pg-13, character: dean, character: john, pairing: destiel, genre: angst, words: 100-1k, fic: complete 

**Fic: Out of your hands now so how do you feel**

Title: Out of your hands now so how do you feel  
Author: **i_m_batman**  
Rated: T  
Characters/Pairings: Dean John Destiel  
Words: 694  
Summary: John's an asshole, dean's in love and he's going to have his boyfriend over for thanksgiving dinner NO MATTER WHAT. Destiel coming-out fic. au not!hunters

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
Nice fic. Poor Dean, I'd get sick of hearing all that homophobic crap all the time too.  
(Um, do you want a beta-read? I think you forgot to run a spell check.)

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
My brother and I used to not get along, but since I went away to school it's gotten a lot better, probably because most of what talk about now is fandom stuff. I'd like to think we'll get along better in person again now that we've had a few years to cool down apart. And I guess we're going to find out; my girlfriend really wants to visit home with me, which means it's almost definitely happening.  
How's the marathon going? I guess you're at least up to s8 now. Remember how you said last week that you were worried about Castiel's characterisation? Keep watching, you'll love this *grin*  
Looking forward to hearing what you think when you get back from your weekend!

 

 

 **i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: m/r, character: dean, character: john, character: castiel, pairing: destiel, genre: drama, words: 1k-5k, fic: complete 

**Fic: Branded a leper (because you don't fit)**

Title: Branded a leper (because you don't fit)  
Author: **i_m_batman**  
Rated: M (language)  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, John, Castiel, Destiel  
Words: 2000  
Summary: Missing moment 9x12 when the guys are astralprojecting into Heaven to rally the souls to fight. While Sam's rounding up ten generations of Campbells Dean and Cas find the Winchesters. John thinks now's a good time to tell Dean how much he's screwed up and how sick and perverted his 'thing' with the angel is. Dean PWNS him.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**ate_my_brother**  
hahaha take THAT bastard! john suckd

 **red_riding_angel**  
To be honest? I think you're being a little bit harsh. It's pretty well written but not as good as you usually do, and your characterisation of John is flat and stereotyped. No offense meant, but you've never written John as being very three-dimensional. I figured you avoided him because you didn't like him.

 **mommas_shotgun**  
Did you just rewatch 2x01 or something, sweetie?

 

 

 **i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: explicit, character: dean, character: castiel, character: john, pairing: destiel, genre: smut, words: 1k-5k, fic: complete 

**Fic: Exposure**

Title: Exposure  
Author: **i_m_batman**  
Rated: Explicit  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Cas, John. Destiel  
Words: 1300  
Summary: Cas likes it hard and fast after a hunt and Dean loves to make him scream. John should learn to knock if he doesn't want his brain to break. AU

(read comments) (post a comment)

**ate_my_brother**  
DID U REALY JUST DO THAT? HAHAHAHAHAHHAA JOHN U SO DSERVED THAT!! 

**anonymous**  
that's one way for John to find out I guess

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 21 February 2015 – 10:26_

**MooseH:** So... did something happen at dinner last night? With Dad? 

**Batman:** we ate. food. and he's an asshole. 

**MooseH:** You still haven't told him, have you? 

**Batman:** Shut up. 

**MooseH:** Sorry. 

**MooseH:** You want to talk about it? 

**Batman:** nothing to say. he made a gaybashing joke. 

**MooseH:** And? 

**Batman:** Mom told him off. later she told me he does it cause he doesnt know how else to deal w/it

 **MooseH:** That's good then, you know? It means he's just squicked, not that he hates people who are gay. 

_Sent at 10:34 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** He doesn't hate you, Dean. 

**Batman:** he might if I tell him. 

**MooseH:** That's not going to happen, okay? He's still our dad. He's an ass but I know he still loves me even though I went to school. He'll go nuts for a bit and then get over it, I promise. Mom'll make sure of it. 

_Batman has left the conversation_

 

 

 **moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: comm: weekly roundup

**Weekly Round-up**

\+ News  
10x15 Reaction Post  
New RP Comm: **facing_stuff**

\+ Fanart  
Angel Stars by **red_riding_angel**

\+ Fanfic  
_WIP_  
A Father's Love Lasts Forever 15, 16 & 17/? by **joanna_beth** (Sam, John | G)  
Knights of Moondoor 5/7 by **the_queen** (Destiel, Sam, Charlie, Jody, Garth | M)

 _Complete_  
Branded a leper (because you don't fit)  by **i_m_batman** (Dean, John, Castiel, Destiel | M)  
Exposure by **i_m_batman** (Dean, Cas, John, Destiel | Explicit)  
Out of your hands now so how do you feel by **i_m_batman** (Dean, John, Destiel | T)  
The Burn by **wings_to_fly** (Dean | PG)  
Waiting on You by **salt_n_buurn** (Adam/Samandriel | M)

\+ Graphics  
145 season 5 icons by **tricks_ter**  
Screencaps of 10x14 by **hi_im_a_demon**

\+ Promos and Spoilers  
Promo for 10x16 (vid)

\+ Misc  
Vegas Con 2015 Reports:  
* meetup and Rosen-Shurleypanel  
* Issac Braeden panel  
* Naomi Bright special effects panel  
* Lily Fairchild costume design panel  
* Richard Remus publicity panel  
* fans, costumes, mechandise and Everything Else

(read comments) (post a comment)

 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I'm glad you and your brother get along better now. I don't want to spend all my time with my siblings, but I know I'd be miserable if we were fighting.  
The marathon is a lot of fun. We watched until 2am on Friday night and started again first thing yesterday. We're watching season nine now. It's taken me two episodes to type this much so sorry this is short, I will write more once I'm home.

 

 

 **i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: con: vegas 2015, comm: member tweets

**@MoondoorsQueen tweets from VegasCon**

**Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
welcomed by  @LuckyLuke!!! Nathan Voight couldnt make it so Luke flew down at 6am just for us! perfect cast is perfect #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
luke: really really sad show's ending, has been incredible, can't imagine anything better, calls us a big awesome family of lusters  #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
luke says finale is going to be EPIC we will all cry but it ISN'T a downer, we'll like it  #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
Jim Murphy &Caleb Jones panel. they miss being on show, loved their death scenes #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
photo ops time! weve all got tickets for luke and michaels duo op. long line but SO HAPPY :D  #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
OMG hi_im_a_demon is SO lucky!  #VegasCon

 **Queen of Moondoor** @MoondoorsQueen  
off to lunch! will tweet more later. adios, peeps!  #VegasCon

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
PICS! neeeed pics :D

 **kick_s_ass**  
Thanks, Your Highness! Glad you're having such a great time! 

**moose_hunter**  
If Luke says we're going to cry I'm stocking up on tissues, I am.

> **fire_maiden**  
>  Aw, you big baby ;p I might need them too. Share?
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Sure. *hands you tissues*

 

 

 **tricks_ter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: fanart, ep: 8x08, character: castiel, genre: humor

**fanart: Cartoonland Hunt**

Watched 8x08 Hunteri Heroici yesterday. Forgot how awesome it is! 

Title: Cartoonland Hunt  
Artist: **tricks_ter**  
Rated: G  
Characters/Pairings: Castiel, Roadrunner, Bugs Bunny  
Spoilers: 8x08  
Description: Cas spends some more time in Fred Jones's cartoon imagination. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**salt_n_buurn**  
awesome! :D

 **devils_trap**  
Really funny :)

 **i_m_batman**  
hahahaha! 

 

 

 **hi_im_a_demon** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: con: vegas 2015, con report, cast: encounters

**VegasCon '15: Day Two – PHOTO OP W/LUCKY LUKE!**

Omg I don't know where to start THIS IS DAY. I am srsly this close to hyperventilating. 

So we all had tickets for Luke&Michael's photo ops and were in line for _forever_ but it was so so so worth it. **crossroads_king** was first and asked Luke to carry Michael in a fireman's carry (Michael looked sooo grumpy, it was great, you guys will die when you see the pics) and Luke just _did_ it like it was _nothing_ and he was laughing the whole time even tho he was up at like before _dawn_ to fly down for us (how can anyone be THIS perfect? Perfect cast is perfect omg).

 **advanced_placement** and **back_n_black** had boringly normal pics with all of them just waving but **the_queen** and **lady_in_white** did theirs together (if they tell you they didnt hook up here they're lying it's _adorable_ ) and had a big squishy cuddly group hug that even made Michael grin. 

Then it was my turn and guys I don't know if you've guessed but I am SUCH A MASSIVE LUKE FAN. He's my idol, I totally worship him and when I asked him to let me hang on his shoulders like I did last year (I'm tiny) he stopped for a second and looked at me and RECOGNISED ME! :D He rememebred me he even said I was wearing the same shirt as last year OMG GUYS I AM SRSLY GOING TO DIE HE **KNEW ME!** Said I was one of the most loyal fans EVER and omg omg omg I can't type anymore srsly i cant.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D

(read comments) (post a comment)

**devils_trap**  
AWESOME! he's such a great guy, we're so lucky to have him.

 **moose_hunter**  
So happy for you! :D That's awesome, so glad. 

**tricks_ter**  
Awwwwwww!

 **anonymous**  
WHOOOOO!

 **wings_to_fly**  
That's wonderful! It sounds like you're all having a great time :)

 

 

 **wings_to_fly** wrote  
Tags: journal, watching supernatural

**Marathon Weekend**

It's been a long week and a long drive but I'm home again. **tricks_ter** and I watched episodes all weekend, literally all the time we were awake (and we didn't get much sleep because I couldn't stop wanting to know what would happen next), and I've now seen up to 9x15. I've done the math, and I know that if I come straight home from work tomorrow and Tuesday and plan on 5 hours sleep each night I can catch up on all the remaining episodes before 10x16 airs on Wendsday night.

I almost can't believe I'm sacrificing so much time for this show, but it's worth it, I'm enjoying it very much. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**moose_hunter**  
Awesome! Can't wait to hear what you think of it all.

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  There are a handful of weak episodes that I didn't like very much in every season, but most of them were very strong and the overall storylines are impressive. Season nine especially, I'm looking forward to seeing how it ends. 

**red_riding_angel**  
That's great, wings!  
...What are you doing online writing this? Go and watch! ;D

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I hear and obey :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Natural (It's all in the chemistry)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968406) is a real fic! my [spn_verse](spn-verse.livejournal.com) teammate Trojie wrote it for one of our landcomm challenges. 
> 
> Vegas Con is usually in March, it seems, but I pushed it back a few weeks to fit my timeline. 
> 
> The titles of two of Dean's fics are, again, from Iron Maiden lyrics.


	3. in which there is drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comm member returns, lies are told, Cas learns the ropes, and a banhammer is wielded.

**wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: request: fic rec

**Looking for fanfic recs**

I've finally finished catching up with the rest of you and have now seen every aired episode! I'm very happy to be in time to watch the next episode as it's released with the rest of you. I can't be spoiled anymore!

I thought it would take me to the last minute and didn't expect to have two hours to spare so now I am itching for more. Do any of you have fanfics you would recommend for me that I can read until the ep starts airing tonight?

(read comments) (post a comment)

**joanna_beth**  
GO YOU! :D

**anonymous**  
omfg where 2 STARART????

**tricks_ter**  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

**advanced_placement**  
That was epic! I'm amazed you got through it so fast! I don't have anything I'd rec off the top of my head but there has to be lots  in our fanfic tag and on AO3 that you'd like. Browse those maybe?

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thanks for the links. I've started browsing the comm fanfic tag but almost all of them include romantic ships and I was hoping for something without romance.
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  There's not much that doesn't have pairings but that's different from the fics being romances. Fics get tagged with pairings even if they're in the background or the past or whatever so people can skip the ships they don't want to read. But no there's not as much gen.Try the  gen tag?
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  That's a relief. I was starting to worry there wouldn't be any fanfics for me at all. Thank you, this is a lot more promising.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  theres fic for _everything_ in this fandom

**kick_s_ass**  
Try  this fic: It's gen bunker!fic in early s9.

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you!

**moose_hunter**  
Great news! :D :D :D But careful wings, you can still be spoiled for eps that haven't aired yet.

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I'll be careful. Thank you.

**paranoid_bastard**  
A good place to go if you don't want pairings is **gen_reccers** , they're pretty good. And there's an obscure tag on AO3 for no pairings but not everyone uses it so it won't get you everything. Don't bother trying to find a universal gen!fic tag over there, everyone uses different stuff.  
Are you new? I don't know you.

> **i_m_batman**  
>  YOU'RE BACK! :D:D:D:D *GLOMPS*
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  YAY! When did you get back? How was the trip?
> 
> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  OMG! *bows*
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Really? _Bowing_? He's not the bloody pope. 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Pretty sure you wouldn't bow to the real pope anyway c_k.  
>  Yeah, hi boys: I'm back. The trip was great, nothing to write home about, except the whole 'no interent' part. Seems you didn't destroy the comm without me around to kick your asses.
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Great to hear, glad you had fun. We missed you! You're just in time for the newest ep!
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Gotta catch up on the last three first.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Hello, nice to meet you. I am new, yes. Thank you for the links, I'll save them to browse after the show.

**mommas_shotgun**  
A Father's Love Lasts Forever is a really beauitful story about Sam and John's relationship over the years. Very family, no pairings except mentioning John/Mary and Sam/Jess but it's about the bond between father and son. You really should try it.

> **joanna_beth**  
>  omg mom STOP reccing me!!
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Can't help it, honey, I'm so proud of you.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  its not that great a fic *hides*
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I'm sure it's very good :) I'll add it to my list.

**hi_im_a_demon**  
this is my favs list. They're all SUPER GOOD

> **kick_s_ass**  
>  ...those are all megstiel
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  so?
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I’ll keep the link, thank you. I'm surprised that they're not all rated E like the fics you kept sending me links to when I first joined.
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  :P never did tell me if you liked them ;D
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I didn't read them then because I didn't know the characters. Maybe I will now. I don't know if I would like them. I was hoping for fics with no romance in them but that doesn't seem possible, and Castiel/Meg does seem more likely to work than than some of the other common pairings, so maybe.
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  So you ship Cas/Meg?
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  WHOOO :D
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I might, I'm not sure. I could see their relationship working, in a strange way, if she hadn't died, but it's not the most interesting relationship for me. I wouldn't mind seeing it as part of a fic I read. Does that count?
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  SO DEF COUNTS :D
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Yeah, it counts. If you want it to; you can ship lots of things. Part of the fun! :) 

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
wtf bro? moose says were working on your hobby car all weekend? NOT working? YOU CLD HAVE COME TO VEGAS CON! really wanted to meet you. ur my BFF. *sadface*

 

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Okay, best prank ever... You mean ones that I pulled or either of us? Best one I ever did was jimmying open Dean's can of shaving cream and replacing it all with whipped cream. Or gluing his shoes to the floor, that was funny. But my brother wins, man, he totally pwnd me once and didn't stop gloating for _months_. Even wrote a fic about it. I was mad at hell at the time but in retrospect it was awesome: He kept moving my stuff by an inch. That's it! He'd sneak into my room when I was out at school or just in the shower and move my stuff – left, right, turn it at an angle, whatever. It was hard to notice but I kept feeling like _something_ was up and kept checking to see if things were missing and couldn't figure out why. One day when I was sitting in bed I reached out to turn off my beside lamp and a) I couldn't reach it because he'd moved the bed and b) the base of the lamp was moved so it was partly off the edge of the cabinet, so when I tried to turn it off, I knocked the whole thing onto the floor. Then I figured it out. Eventually I caught him sneaking in but by then I'd knocked so much stuff over he definitely won.  
Huh, maybe it doesn't sound so funny put that way? I guess you had to be there.

 

 

**lady_in_white** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: t/pg13, character: mary, character: dean, character: sam, character: jess, character: jo, character: ellen, character: garth, character: original character(s), pairing: mary/ellen, genre: crossover, crossover: narnia, genre: adventure, genre: fluff, genre: romance, words: 15k-50k, fic: complete

**Fic: Ice Mother**

Title: Ice Mother  
Author: **lady_in_white**  
Rated: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Mary/Ellen  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Mary is the White Witch of Narnia after defeating Jadis but cannot break the winter spell. Trapped in her frozen palace, she is waiting for two sons of Adam, Sam and Dean, and two daughters of Eve, Jo and Jess, to shatter the curse and save her lover from eternity as a statue. But she has no idea who they will be.  
Betad by **the_queen**.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**tricks_ter**  
Narnia! been AGES since ive been to narnia :D

**ate_my_brother**  
cool fic

**the_queen**  
TOLD YOU ITS AWESOME!!!  


**devils_trap**  
mary/ellen! new rarepair for me, really liked how you did it. not too much on the mom stuff, that wouldve been too obvious and not what they would think is their biggest similarity you know? kudos

> **the_queen**  
>  We were really careful about that, it would have been so easy to make everything about them be about their kids but lady white was so smart about it, i was tots impressed and that was just the raw draft! 

**crossroads_king**  
yes, lovely characterisation there darling, but could you at least try to be consistent? if Jadis's powers are a curse (*snort*) and it passes to Mary then she should have power over the ice. if the ice isn't part of the plot device curse it ought to have melted when Jadis died. Make up your mind.

> **the_queen**  
>  SHOVE IT SAURON. you haveNO IDEA what youre talking about. she clearly eplxianed everything in the throne room scene where mary and thaugrim face off! omg did you even READ IT??  
> 
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  Really, it's okay. crossroads is right, I could have made it clearer.

**red_riding_angel**  
I like it, it's a sweet story :)

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
That's hillarious! :D Maybe I'll try that on my brother Zachary. It would be infantile now that we're both adults but I think he would do well being shaken up a little bit :) And he never has to know it was me.  
Um, I'm not sure how to say this but I think I've read that fic. Or something a lot like it.  This one by i_m_batman has Dean doing that to Sam when Sam was about six (it sounds like you were older?) and he let Sam think it was a haunting and left clues so he could 'solve' it all by himself. Um, so... laugh if you want to and don't feel obligated to answer if it's true, but... is Batman your real life brother?

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Oops. I shouldn't have said that.  
Okay, yeah, he is. But do me a favour and keep it under your hat? He gets twitchy about this sort of thing. I trust you, man, I do, and maybe I'd have told you anyway someday, but it's not just up to me, you know? We've been pretending not to know each other since high school.  
...I can't believe I slipped up like that. Ug. *headdesk*

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: ep: 10x16, reaction post

**10x16 Reaction Post (SPOILERS)**

Time for ep 10x16! 

Comment with all your reactions, thoughts, theories, wailing, rage and squee! No bashing or flaming. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**purple_horsemen**  
eh that cld have been better

**advanced_placement**  
SO great seeing Jody again!

> **kick_s_ass**  
>  OH YEAH. And that reference to Oz? Totally opens the door to bringing Dorothy back. GO AWESOME HUNTER LADIES!

**hi_im_a_demon**  
wha? *stumped* they leave us on THAT? before hiatus? :(

> **anonymous**  
>  better than a cliffie...

**wings_to_fly**  
What a good episode! They're being very careful to make these Monster-of-the-Week eps seem separate but I'm pretty sure that amulet they picked up is going to come back before the finale. Maybe it will be like the samulet? Finding God in the last ep could be a really good way to end the series.

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  i REALLY hope not.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Why not?
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  you really want this EPIC show to end w/ a big religiousy moment whre evryone is awed by god and Hes Always Right? this shows about the BOYS and FAMILY and right and wrong and maknig ur own fate and CHOICES and NOT about geting some big reward 4 doing well at the end! if god comes down off his high horse and goes 'you good boys you did exactly what i wanted here's your reward go be happy dancing in the fluffy sunlight' itll WRECK EVERYTHING. cheapen it. this show should end w/the boys and cas gettin in the car and driving off 2 anothr hunt because that's what they DO and will alwyas do and its the only thing that makes their lives worth living.
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  wow meg, feel strong about this much?
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  yeah actually i do.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  what's wrong with a happily ever after??
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  WOULDNT HAPPEN
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Well. it _could_. It wouldn't be an apple pie/ white picket fence life but it's not like they couldn't be happy.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nope. these guys are way too damaged.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  that's pessimistic :(
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  your frowny face is adorable, luv. doesn't change anything. The only way this ends is with all the boys dead. and then they'll still be fighting the good fight in Heaven. Forever. God's not going to save them. this is what they are.
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Rocks fall, everyone dies? No way, I don't think so. Like **hi_im_a_demon** says, the show's about _family_. it'll end with the boys turning up at the last second to save each other from the Big Bad after some huge blowout, and some big touchy speech so we know they'll always always pick each other.
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  THANK YOU c_k
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Yes! That. They'll _finally_ work through the last of their issues (Ruby, anyone?) and go on hunting just like they always have, only without all their stupid macho denial crap getting in the way.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  macho denial crap never goes away. they'll angst FOREVER
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  I'm with anon. I can't see them having one big heart-to-heart that clears up all their problems forever. Sam doesn't want to be a hunter and never did. Dean didn't either at first, but he's found his sense of self-worth in saving people so I think he'll keep going while Sam settles and makes a life for himself, but maybe he'll take on Bobby's role as a base for other hunters, the way Garth did? I can see him being happy doing research and running phones between teaching his kids math. But of course they'll keep in constant contact because God knows they can't function without each other nearby.
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  That's what's got to happen. We had  a discussion post about this during hiatus and it's the only way Sam and Dean can both get what they really want. If Sam tried to hunt with Dean they'd keep having little fights forever and if Dean gives up hunting the guilt will kill him. They've got to split up.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  they'd NEVER be happy apart. THERE AINT NO ME IF THERE AINT NO YOU.
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  I think they'd be fine apart as long as they know the other is safe and happy.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  What about dear old Castiel, then? He's never going to be happy. killed most of his own kind, destroyed Heaven, ruined hundreds of thousands of lives...
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Cas needs to go through the same angst arcs that Dean and Sam have. He needs to find forgiveness and move on, and that's hard. And they're not going to have time to show it if we don't get a season 11 :(
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  OMFG EVEN IF GOD WOULD FORGIVE CAS AND HE WOULDNT IT WONT MEAN A THING B/C CAS CANT FORGIVE HIMSELF AND GOD IS NOT THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!!!
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  I didn't mean it had to be God! I should have said redemption. Like Dean after Hell and Sam after Ruby and demon blood.
> 
> **heaven_n_hell**  
>  God is all loving and all forgiving and Chuck will TOTALLY be in the series finale because he HAS TO. The writer is God and only God can absolve the three of them of their crimes and thats the ONLY WAY they can be happy.
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  fuck, I didn't know there was a Bible basher in this comm.
> 
> **ate_my_brother**  
>  chuck ISN'T god. chuck was a meta metaphor for the writers. WHY DOES THIS EVEN COME UP ANYMOAR?
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  i don't think having God swoop in at the last moment to make everything better would be a great ending. the writers wouldn't do that.
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Watch your mouth, c_k. I've still got my banhammer.
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  hav u hEARD of dues ex machina???
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Sam and especially Dean lost their faith in God  back in s5. Cas too. Bringing God in now wouldn't help either of them.
> 
> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  what i'm worried about is the writers trying to force a happy ending by shoving some new love interests like amelia into the last few eps as if sam and dean cant ever be happy without a girlfriend.
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  they ONLY NEED each other!!!!
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  they're not going to show bloody wincest on cable telly.

Page 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  


 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post

**some definitions**

From the [urban dictionary](http://www.urbandictionary.com/): 

_bashing_  
1\. criticizing or defaming  
2\. hating and violently attacking someone or something on sight

And a reminder: 

_flaming_  
An online argument that becomes nasty or derisive, where insulting a party to the discussion takes precedence over the objective merits of one side or another

Go read the comm rules. "No bashing or flaming" isn't just a warning we slap on the occasional post because we feel like it. You NEVER GET TO tell people they're stupid, wrong, or idiots (I'm looking at you, **crossroads_king** ) OR that there's no way their opinions or expectations or hopes can be right or canonical (you know who you are). 

The 10x16 discussion thread is now frozen. If anyone wants to start a new, _civil_ one, go ahead. Banned users will be notified when they can post in the comm again. 

( _comments disabled_ )

 

 

**devils_trap** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: fanart, character: lucifer, character: chuck, character: demons, character: angels, genre: dark

**Fanart: the Fall**

Title: the Fall  
Artist: **devils_trap**  
Rated: R  
Characters/Pairings: Lucifer, God, demons, angels  
Spoilers: s5  
Description: God didn't let Lucifer's followers go quietly

(read comments) (post a comment)

**black_eyed_bl**  
creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy

> **devils_trap**  
>  *grin*

**lady_in_white**  
I think I'm going to be sick. That's REALLY graphic.  
_Edit:_ I mean it's really good! I mean, you're really really talented. It's very realistic. :)

> **devils_trap**  
>  hahaahaa you dont have to pretend you like the intenstines pile  & stuff. was meant to be gross. thanx!

**paranoid_bastard**  
Pretty sure Lilith's spleen is falling out of the wrong side of her abdomen. Other than that, great job. Real vivid. :)

> **devils_trap**  
>  OopS! :( can't fix it now. thx

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
You have my word, I won't say anything. I understand completely what it must be like, and it doesn't change anything. From now on I'm going to pretend I don't know anything. What brother?  
About the reaction post: I swear I had no idea my comment would make everyone so emotional. I'm very sorry; if I could go back to last night and delete what I said, I would.  
How do I stop recievng notifications for every new comment?

 

 

_Chat started: Thursday, 26 February 2015 – 20:06_

**Batman:** that was intense

**MooseH:** Yeah. Been a while since a thread got that out of hand. Glad Bobby was there, I was logged off early studying. who'd he ban in the end?

**Batman:** c_k, jo, h &h and Meg. for three days. red got a warning but she was just trying to keep it like a discussion instead of an argument & got carried away enforcing

**MooseH:** Haha. Sorry I missed it. 

**MooseH:** Crap. just got an email from wings. He thinks its all his fault. 

**Batman:** aw man

**MooseH:** He's just not used to fandom yet. I'll explain it to him. 

**Batman:** yeah i just meant poor guy. remember the first time you started a comment war? 

**MooseH:** I was fifteen. And that guy was wrong. 

**Batman:** yeeeeeeaah and you couldnt let it go. like a dog with a bone

**MooseH:** It was a serious issue. 

**Batman:** it was a frickin apostrophe

**MooseH:** it changed the whole meaning of the sentence! It was ambiguous! My argument was perfectly valid and relevant to what he actually posted even if he meant something else. 

**Batman:** law nerd

**MooseH:** nerd nerd

**Batman:** oooooo cuts so deep :P

**MooseH:** *stabbity*

**Batman:** *bleeds*

**Batman:** *gurgle*

**Batman:** *dies*

**MooseH:** Not funny

**Batman:** bet your smiling

**MooseH:** Shut up :) 

**Batman:** :D

_Sent at 20:21 on Thursday_

**MooseH:** Look man, I gotta go. something's just come up. 

**MooseH:** homework stuff. kind of urgent. 

**MooseH:** Can you PM wings for me  & tell him it's okay? He worries a lot. 

**Batman:** sure. i'm only coding Luke's tweets 

**Batman:** nerd

**MooseH:** night Dean

**Batman:** night

 

_Chat started: Thursday, 26 February 2015 – 20:21_

**FireMaiden:** You got a minute? I'm done reading chap18 and there's a few things I wanted to chat about before I finish the beta. *flutters Bambi eyes*

**MooseH:** Sure, just let me finish up what I'm doing. 5min. 

**FireMaiden:** :) 

 

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
moose had to book  & says to say don't worry about the thread exploding into wank. it happens sometimes. people have just been really wound up since TPTB confirmed that s11 won't happen. & now its mini-hiatus and people get kinda crazy during hiatuses. didnt think it would start this early though.

 

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **the_queen**  
sorry. Couldnt have made it to vegas con anyway tho. not enough time to drive  & plane tickets $$$. really sorry. *hugs*

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: cast: tweets, ep: 10x16

**@LuckyLuke's live tweets for 10x16**

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Tweeting from set tonight, demonamigos. Third last ep EVER. Going to miss this :(  #Supernatural

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
@LuckyLuke Technically you're tweeting from the make-up chair.

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli you've got foundation cream on your ear pic.twitter.com/cu3...

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
Thanks a lot  @LuckyLuke. Glad the whole world can see.

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
#Supernatural Really can't believe it's almost over.

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
livetweeting! Better late to the party than never, right?  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@GodOfSPN DADDY! :D #Supernatural

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
@LuckyLuke Hi :) 

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
This scene had about six different drafts set in three different locations. I'm still not sure how it ended up in a field.  #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@GodOfSPN I think @DirectorBraeden had a tough time with the set scheduling?? #Supernatural

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
@LuckyLuke Oh right, that was it :) #Supernatural

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
A very big shout-out to  @MrsRosenShurley for finding us the world's most beautiful church to film in. #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@MikeAngioli @MrsRosenShurley I never uploaded my church set pictures!! pic.twitter.com/cu4... #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
pic.twitter.com/cu5... #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
pic.twitter.com/cu6... see pretty me sleeping in the back there? #SamIsTheHandsomerBrother #Supernatural

**Mrs Rebecca Rosen-Shurley** @MrsRosenShurley  
@MikeAngioli Thank you! It was SO MUCH FUN scouting locations for that scene omg. And you guys played it so well!! #Supernatural

**Michael Angioli** @MikeAngioli  
@MrsRosenShurley Thank you. 

**Chuck Shurley** @GodOfSPN  
In the script for the church scene we had a line for Dean at the end ('Yeah, of course I do. Always have') but  @MikeAngioli said it so well with his face that when we saw the dailies we agreed to cut it. #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
@GodOfSPN @MikeAngioli I teared up watching it just now. Might be all the goodbyes going around. TWO MORE EPS STILL TO FILM! #Supernatural

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
Noooo! Being called to set early :(:(:( Until next time, demonamigos!  #Supernatural

(read comments) (post a comment)

**back_n_black**  
NIGHTSHOOT!

> **devils_trap**  
>  ...so? There's always lots of night scenes. it's not a spoiler or anything
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  is it? what time is sunset in Vancouver?

**red_riding_angel**  
All the sadfeels going around are getting to me. *sniffs*

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  It will be okay, Red.
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  My _boys_! *cuddles* I love them so much. And soon they're never going to film an ep together again :(
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Would you like a virtual hug?
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  *wails*  
>  *clings*

**paranoid_bastard**  
Is it just me or are those guys actually getting along for the first time since s1? Tell me Hell didn't just freeze over.

> **black_eyed_bl**  
>  ask luke
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Maybe this isn't the real Luke and Mike. Maybe the ones from The German Mistake got dropped through a portal.
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Except Mike isn't tweeting like he's stoned.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  ADs took it away?

**wings_to_fly**  
I like these guys :)  
Why did Luke call Chuck Shurley "Daddy"? Is this an in-joke I don't know about?

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Got it in one, wings. Luke loved playing Satan!Sam and played it up at cons all the time and some fans started making jokes about it in RPF and stuff, and it stuck, so now fandom treats him like he _is_ Lucifer, and character!Chuck/maybe-God was based on writer!Chuck, so that kind of makes Chuck his dad, see?
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  That's funny! Is that why he always calls fans "demon amigos"?
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Bingo :)

**wend_igo**  
ONLY TWO MORE EPS HOWSTHIS POSSIBLE OMG WERE ALL GOINT O DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE

> **devils_trap**  
>  yeah exactly. in fact, we're already dead. only what he meant was there's only two eps left to FILM. we've still got... *counts* seven left to go.  
>  OMG
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  *HUGS*

 

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
That's a relief to hear, thank you.

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
I mean it's a relief that the thread isn't considered my fault, not that there won't be a season 11; that's terrible. I've only just started to enjoy this show and knowing there's only so much left I haven't seen is disheartening.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
yeah I know what you mean. SPN's been a huge part of my life since I was a teenager. it's going to be WEIRD not having new eps coming out or spec posts or hiatus madness anymore. I might have to go get a new fandom. or just deny and write fic forever ;)

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Is SPN your only fandom? Most people seem to have many. trickster regularly posts reaction posts to at least five shows. I can't imagine keeping up with and having feels about that many stories at once.  
What kind of fic are you writing now?

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
used to be in Firefly, like back when it was first airing (DIE FOX DIE)  & I read MCU fic sometimes but dont write much outside SPN. you?  
haha I've always got like ten fics kicking around on gdocs. ALL sorts. actually this ep & your epic comment thread got me thinking about this one that I started for my h/c bingo card ages ago. it was going to be about sam & dean like ten years from now still hunting and stuff, but red had a point about how Sam's never going to be happy that way b/c he needs to settle & have a home and all so I started reworking it so dean & Cas are hunting some big bad and sam is like Bobby and working from the bunker directing other hunters and researching, and last night i got this entire phone convo b/w them in my head sniping and it just FLOWED. and I've been writing nonstop ever since. it's almost done! :D

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
SPN is my only real fandom right now, but I'm hoping to try writing for others someday. Probably not until after the series is over.  
That's wonderful! I'm so glad for you. For their sake I really hope the boys and Castiel do get some sort of happy ending in canon because they truly deserve it, but I'm aware that this show makes a point of things being unfair even to the deserving. They've lost every friend and family member they've ever had and it's so sad that they seem condemned to always be lonely.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
uh, I kind of figured Jody and Garth and Charlie would still be around......

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
You mean living in the bunker? I doubt it. They have their own lives even if they do all keep hunting or researching. I'm sure they would be around sometimes but not all the time, and probably not all of them at once.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
yeah you've got a point. Damn. I could leave out Jody and split what she was doing between Garth and Charlie. or maybe I should just use one of them because yeah, weird that they'd both happen to be there at the same time? blech now i've got to think about stuff.

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
You don't usually think? ;p

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
HAHA mostly I just write and it just comes to me as i go. OKay try this: Jody and Charlie are a team and hunt together and stay at the bunker whenever theyre in town and garth usually touches base w/ sam who's coordinating a lot of hunters but a few wks ago he got hurt and is staying in the bunker to recover?

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Yes, that would work. Not too much coincidence to get them all together but believable :)  
But... well, if Dean and Cas are hunting something big, why didn't at least one of Sam, Jody or Charlie go with them?

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
you betaing for me now?

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I shouldn't have presumed.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
HAHAHA wings man I was just kidding! This is good, real helpful. Promise :)  
You want to beta the whole thing? it's not very long (2.5k)  & I should be done tweaking the whys-everyone-here stuff soon.

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
I would be happy to beta for you! I'm flattered. But you should know I've never beta-read for anyone before. I'm not sure how.

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
just point out anything that seems off :) thx. I'll share the gdoc w/you when I'm done. you have gmail right?

 

 

**advanced_placement** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: rec, pairing: none, rated: g/pg, genre: crack, genre: humor, genre: hunt, words: 10k-15k, character: sam, character: dean, character: jo, character: original character(s), character: ellen, character: bobby, fic: complete

**Rec! The Hubris of Acteon (a.k.a. The One Where Sam Gets Turned Into a Moose) – Gen – Rated G**

Title: [The Hubris of Acteon (a.k.a. The One Where Sam Gets Turned Into a Moose)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/749563)  
Author: [Trojie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie)  
Rated: G  
Genre: crack  
Words: 14,800  
Summary: In which Sam has a nice rack (of antlers), Bobby blushes, Ellen has a shotgun, and Dean is vitally interested in Jo's, uh, lack of experience, but not in the way you'd think. Plus a full supporting cast of Wiccans, goddesses, wendigos, and other pains in Dean Winchester's ass. 

Reccer's comments:  
Thinking of **wings_to_fly** :  
This is an awesome genfic set somewhere in s3; the summary pretty much says it all. I kind of die laughing every time I read it. It's got a dry and almost sarcastic narrative that sounds so perfectly Dean, Jo is sassy and awesome, and Sam's non-verbal moosey attitude is perfect. Go read!

(read comments) (post a comment)

**kick_s_ass**  
Hehehe, I know that one. Funny!

**wings_to_fly**  
Thank you! This is the sort of thing I was hoping to find. :)

> **advanced_placement**  
>  You're welcome :)

**anonymous**  
LOL

**tricks_ter**  
now THAT is my kind of goddess! rawr ;D

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: comm: weekly roundup

**Weekly Round-up**

\+ News  
Livetweets for ep 10x16  
Ratings for 10x16  
E! interview with Mike and Luke about ten years working together and plans for the future

\+ Fanart  
In Starlight by **red_riding_angel** (Castiel | G)  
the Fall by **devils_trap** (Lucifer, God, angels, demons | Explicit | gore, violence) 

\+ Fanfic  
_WIP_  
A Father's Love Lasts Forever 16/? by **joanna_beth** (Sam, John | G)  
The Winchesters Strike Back 4/? by **the_queen** (Sam, Dean, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Dean/Cas | M) 

_Complete_  
Blood Oath by **fire_maiden** (Dean/Crowley | Explicit)  
Funhouse Games by **tricks_ter** (weechesters, Wincest | M | WARNING: underage)  
Echoes of Jessica by **wings_to_fly** (Sam/Jess, Sam/Madison, Sam/Ruby, Sam/Amelia, Sam/Jody | T)  
Ice Mother by **lady_in_white** (Mary, Dean, Sam, Jessica, Jo, Ellen, Garth | Mary/Ellen | T)  
Virginity of the soul by **hellhound_onmy_trail** (Sam/Ruby | Explicit) 

\+ Recs  
The Hubris of Acteon (a.k.a. The One Where Sam Gets Turned Into a Moose) by [Trojie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie) (Sam, Dean, Jo, Bobby, OCs | G ) recced by **advanced_placement**

\+ Graphics  
10x15 screencaps by **hi_im_a_demon**  
23 Destiel wallpapers by **mommas_shotgun**

\+ Promos and Spoilers  
Promo for 10x17 (vid)  
Behind the scenes pics for 10x16

\+ Misc  
Beta request

(read comments) (post a comment)

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
srsly? SRSLY? we've been friends since season THREE! You even told me moose is your RL brother. I know your secret favourite color! I know which eps make you cry! WE ARE BESTIES AND THIS WAS OUR CHANCE TO MEET.  
I would have driven through the night to visit you. :(:( Still could? I've got next weekend off. *hopeful*

 

From: **i_m_batman**  
To: **the_queen**  
can't. another weekend shift. some idiot crashed an impala (!!!!)  & I volunteerd to take the overtime. wanted to finally work on one, yknow?  
anyway if you visit here my dad will think we're dating and my brain would BSOD.

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
*snort* you're a crappy liar, Deano. if you'd seen a real Impala it'd be all over your LJ complete w/ fifty pics as of yesterday. instead you just finished posting the weekly roundup.  
look, I get it. your dad thinks all of us are weird internet people ooogie boogie booogie boo. got it, srsly. but you've gotta be yourself SOMETIMES. online doesnt count. real people! no one even has to know I'm there: tell your folks you're going for a beer with the guys from your shop or something. I'll stay out of sight. Please? *does the Puss In Boots eyes thing*

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 28 February 2015 – 11:14_

**Gabe:** *POKE*

**Jimmy:** Hello Gabriel. 

**Jimmy:** You're bored, aren't you? 

**Gabe:** what makes you think that? 

**Jimmy:** You started this conversation with "poke". 

**Gabe:** :P! yeah okay. 

**Gabe:** what r you doing? 

**Jimmy:** Beta-reading a fanfic for batman. It's fairly long and I want to be sure I have it right before I return it to him. 

**Gabe:** OOOOO SHINY :D

**Jimmy:** It's a good story :) And no, I'm not going to tell you about it. 

**Gabe:** *sulks* 

**Gabe:** Fine. what else are you up to? 

**Jimmy:** Not much. Just work. Zachary is being more overbearing than usual but I've found a way to deal with my anger this time. 

**Gabe:** douchbag

**Jimmy:** Him, not me, I'm sure. 

**Gabe:** yeah. 

**Gabe:** i hate that he treats u guys like crap. he's barely older than the rest of the cousins! 

**Jimmy:** Technically he's our uncle. 

**Gabe:** him late-born last spawn of great-uncle rafe, you lot oldest of aunt rachel  & aunt hester's bunch. not even ten years diff! who made him boss? 

**Jimmy:** Do you need me to answer that? 

**Gabe:** ....*sigh* no. 

**Gabe:** but when're you gonna leave? you hate it there. 

_Sent at 11:30am_

**Jimmy:** Where would I go? I've barely ever left the city limits except to visit you. I've never had any job our family didn't give me. I'm not like you, Gabriel; I can't just pick up and leave if I don't know where I'm going. 

**Gabe:** wanting to leave is a start. 

**Gabe:** just look around on the quiet? there's lots of tax accounting jobs around. here. and you can crash with me until you find your feet. 

**Jimmy:** I couldn't ask that of you

**Gabe:** *smack* i'm offering. just think about it

**Jimmy:** All right, I will. Think about it. 

**Gabe:** :) 

**Jimmy:** But right now I have to finish beta-reading this fic. Do you know a better word for "vaunted"? Something Dean would say? 

**Gabe:** er................ 

**Gabe:** whats the context? 

**Jimmy:** I'm not telling you what the fic's about. 

**Gabe:** :P

**Jimmy:** "but he still got the better of you and your vaunted spells." 

**Gabe:** uh either somthing like 'hyped up' or i'd reqwrite it as 'those craptastic spells of yours'

**Jimmy:** That works, thanks. 

**Gabe:** :) 

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: m/r, character: sam, character: jess, character: dean, pairing: sam/jess, genre: romance, genre: adventure, genre: hunt, genre: au, words: 50k-100k, fic: wip, ep: 2x04, ep: 2x05

**Fic: A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship) 18/?**

Title: A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship)  
Author: **moose_hunter**  
Rated: M  
Genres: Romance, adventure, family, angst, fluff  
Summary: After the fire that nearly killed her, Jess starts hunting with Sam. Can a college romance survive ghosts, wendigos, possession, chupacabras, wraiths – and Sam's brother? WIP.  
Chapter 18: Still grieving, Sam goes with Dean to bury John's dogtags. Meanwhile, Jess and Ellen get shit done. 

A/n: _Major_ kudos to my amazing new beta, **fire_maiden** , who kissed life back into this fic's cold, dead body and made it awesome. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**mommas_shotgun**  
FINALLY. *reads*

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Great update! Moving everything along really well and everyone feels so real, you're doing great.

**advanced_placement**  
Yes! Update! I never thought it would happen!  
So. 'fess up. Who sold their soul?

> **kick_s_ass**  
>  *raises hand that isn't hovering over 'page down'* Now I get ten years of fic. I REGRET NOTHING.

**paranoid_bastard**  
Good on you, moose. Knew you wouldn't give up on something this good :) 

**anonymous**  
OHHHHHHHHHHH u brought in ANDY! love  & miss andy so much :D

> **back_n_black**  
>  Oh yeah. Andy was such a great character. had so much potential! but they all always die :(

**fire_maiden**  
Aww, thank you. Honestly, I just wanted to read more of it. I'm your biggest fangirl! ;)

> **moose_hunter**  
>  I think I'm yours. The changes you suggested were _gold_.
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  But that rewrite you did off the cuff on Thursday night? That was incredible. _How_ do you write so fast?
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Had the world's best beta-cheerleader encouraging me. ;)
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Stop it, you're making me blush. ;)
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  But it looks so good on you ;)

**wings_to_fly**  
Congratulations on finishing the update! I didn't realise you were so close :)

**anonymous**  
(jo here!) I love this fic! :D:D are you going to write all the way to the end of s10?

> **moose_hunter**  
>  Oh god, don't say that. That's a _terrifying_ thought. I think my knees just turned to jelly.
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  *hugs*
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  *kisses knees*

**i_m_batman**  
really good job there, moose. You did great.

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
I've finished beta-reading your fic; all my changes and comments are in the googledocument you shared with me.  
I hope it's helpful. Let me know if you want me to go through again and do it differently.

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 28 February 2015 – 18:12_

**Batman:** you didn't have homework on thursday, did you? 

**MooseH:** Huh? 

**Batman:** when you ditched me at like 8pm. you said you had homework

**MooseH:** Not following. 

**Batman:** Sent at 20:21 on Thursday MooseH: Look man, I gotta go. something's just come up. MooseH: homework stuff. kind of urgent. 

**MooseH:** Still not following. 

**Batman:** fire_maiden But that rewrite you did off the cuff on Thursday night? 

**MooseH:** ...dude, what are you, my keeper? Chatting to you is distracting. I wanted to get the chap done. 

**Batman:** you lied to me, Sammy. 

**MooseH:** So I didn't tell you everything. So what? I don't tell you everything that happens with me and Jess either, you don't complain about that. 

**Batman:** bet she'd complain about you flirting w/ some random fandom chick when you tell her you're doing homework

_Sent at 18:17 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** We're not flirting

**Batman:** *snort*

**MooseH:** Are not! Look, fire_maiden's an awesome beta, all right? I'm lucky to have her. 

**Batman:** you're in dangerous territory, man. remember what happened with your last betas? 

**MooseH:** What's that supposed to mean? 

**Batman:** bid_ye_paint: left the comm. w_w_girl: left the comm. Meg: prbly getting kicked out of the comm soon. "Beta for moose_hunter and die!" ring any bells? 

**MooseH:** Oh come on. Not that again. 

**Batman:** you get intense. I've betaed for you, i remember.  & since when are you even friends with firemaiden? i've never seen you 2 talk. 

**MooseH:** Oh my god, are you jealous? 

**Batman:** *snort*

**MooseH:** Look, Dean, she's a good beta. All right? And a good friend. That's all. Stop worrying.

**MooseH:** It's not like this is RL. 

**Batman:** close enough

**MooseH:** It really isn't. 

_Sent at 18:29 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** Look, I'm sorry I lied, okay? 

_Sent at 18:32 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** It was just the quickest way. If I even mention a WIP fic to you you always want to know how it's going and if you can help. I had all the help I needed. 

_Sent at 18:39 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** Will you just get over it? 

**Batman:** yeah whatever. its fine. 

**Batman:** am glad you're happy, you know. been ages since you've had a squee buddy. besides me. 

**MooseH:** I've got wings, he's pretty great. And Jess. 

**Batman:** Jess isn't in fandom. doesn't count

**MooseH:** Thought you said RL is close enough? ;p

**Batman:** nothing's closer than family. if you ever get around to popping the question. go spend some time w/ her instead of online. 

**MooseH:** We're watching a movie together later. Serenity, probably. 

**Batman:** sounds good

**MooseH:** I'm spending plenty of time with Jess. 

**Batman:** good to hear

**MooseH:** So when are you coming out to Dad? 

_Batman has left the conversation._

 

 

From: **paranoid_bastard**  
To: **crossroads_king** , **joanna_beth** , **hi_im_a_demon** , **heaven_n_hell**  
Ban's over. Don't screw up again. Some of you are on your third warning.

 

 

**hi_im_a_demon** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: t/pg13, character: castiel, character: sam, character: dean, character: meg, character: crowley, character: metatron, character: naomi, pairing: none, genre: au, genre: adventure, genre: drama, words: 5k-10k, fic: complete

**Fic: No Fate But What We Make**

Title: No Fate But What We Make  
Author: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Rated: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cas, Sam, Meg, Dean, Crowley, Naomi, Metatron. No ships.  
Spoilers: 8x17  
Summary: _Dean stomped on the gas, driving over Crowley's not-broken arm for good measure. He seethed, "Cas was being controlled by an angel who wants the tablet."  
Sam swore and twisted in his seat. "Cas?"  
"She didn't get it," he said quietly. Sam shook his head.  
"Not what I meant. You all right, man?"  
Castiel nodded. Meg frowned. "So how do we kill the bitch?"_

Whatddya think, **wings_to_fly**?

(read comments) (post a comment)

**the_queen**  
wow, good fic. not enough plotty gen around. and I REALLY like how you made the breakaway AUverse work so well with canon without making Meg surviving being the thing that fixes everything :)

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  thanx!

**red_riding_angel**  
Seconding! Big kudos.

**mommas_shotgun**  
I'm smelling a lot of pre-Cas/Meg ;p but real good, honey, especially the plot. It's tighter than a rainbarrel and flows really naturally.

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  maybe I'll write a smutty sequel :P

**moose_hunter**  
If this is what happens when you get banned remind me to provoke you into rants more often ;)

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  hahaha :)

**wings_to_fly**  
I think this is wonderful. It's exactly the kind of story I keep looking for. Did you write this for me?

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  who, me? why would I do that? :)

**wend_igo**  
oooOOOOOO u sneaky. :D:D

> **back_n_black**  
>  you mean when [ **Spoiler (click to open)** ] OH YEAH :D didn't see that comin
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *insert evil laughter here*

 

 

from: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
WOW. jeez man this is HEAPS. this is, like, the most thorough betaing I've ever seen. just wow. You are REALLY good. I had no clue 'enormity' meant things that are huge in a BAD way, just thought it was huge things. been using it like that forever.  
gotta say, I feel kinda like I've had a silkwood shower now. like, scrubbed. with steel wire. not that I'm not glad! i think you just made this fic 150% better. but it's going to take a while to work through all this stuff so I can post.  
*kinda dazed*

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
I'm glad to hear that. I was worried I was going too far, but I didn't know what sorts of issues would be important to you and thought it better to list them all so you could ignore what you didn't want. I'm sorry it turned out to be so many. I didn't want to delay your posting.

 

from: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
don't say sorry. YOU ARE AMAZEBETA :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [The Hubris of Acteon (a.k.a. The One Where Sam Gets Turned Into a Moose)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/749563) is a real fic by [Trojie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie), and Kevin's summary is, I promise, very accurate :)
> 
> The title of Meg's fic is a quote from _Terminator_.
> 
> _Edit: June 2015:_ Wow, some of this seems so dated now. Sam pre-"this is my life" and happy with hunting? Jody not teamed up with Donna, but with Charlie? ( _Charlie_! *cries*) Not even a hint of bromance between Dean and Crowley? I always knew this fic wouldn't date well, but damn...


	4. in which the first rule of fandom is (not) broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a freakout, mothers are hugged, and the pending series finale has everyone on edge.

_Chat started: Friday, 27 March 2015 – 21:42_

**Batman:** EMERGENCY

**Batman:** Mom's in fandom

**Batman:** or was back in the day. she wrote in _zines_. 

**Batman:** fuck i'mfreaking out you EVEN THERE? 

**Batman:** SAM!!!! 

**MooseH:** I'm here! Was getting coffee. *reads*

**MooseH:** wow. 

**MooseH:** You're sure? 

**Batman:** it came up at dinner and they want on about it for TWENTY FREKING MINUTES so yeah, pretty sure

**MooseH:** They? 

**Batman:** dad found her box of zines in the garage  &asked all these questions. she told him EVERYTHINg. about fic, about ships, about slash........ 

**MooseH:** Oh crap. 

**Batman:** Yeah. WOrst dinner of my life/ 

**Batman:** she ships kirk/spock O.O

**MooseH:** The ears are kinda hot. Do they know we're in fandom? 

**Batman:** you fucking KIDDING me? Dad would troll our accounts and mom would PRINT our FIC. 

**MooseH:** Not what I meant! I know you wouldn't give them our pennames, geez. 

**Batman:** damn straight

**MooseH:** Just, do they know we know what fic and stuff is? 

**Batman:** dunno. I tried to look surprised and not interested but maybe I went too far? like mom thought I'd be more interested and looked at me funny everytime i tried changing the subject

**MooseH:** Huh. And Dad? 

**Batman:** too squicked out by slash to notice anything but his own damn opinions

**MooseH:** Well that's good, then. 

**Batman:** fucking NOT

**MooseH:** Why not? 

**Batman:** cause Mom got all nostalgic and went on about her old zine friends wonderin if they're still ficcing and went "but its probably all online now sin't it?" and talking about HAVING A LOOK. she's probably online right now. 

**MooseH:** So? 

**Batman:** so shes ONLINE. IN FANDOM

**MooseH:** There's hundreds of thousands of people in online fandom. Probably way more. 

**Batman:** fuck it sammy what if she finds our LJs and figures us out? 

**MooseH:** Dean. You're being paranoid. 

**Batman:** IT COULD HAPPEN

**MooseH:** Our LJs are friendslocked. 

**Batman:** the comm isnt

**MooseH:** Come on, why would Mom be on a SPN comm? She doesn't watch the show. 

**Batman:** uh, yeah, she does. 

**Batman:** She found it ages ago. thinks it's hillarious that we all have the same names as the Winchesters. I figured it didn't matter long as she didn't know we watched it too. 

**MooseH:** Oh. 

**Batman:** yeah. 

**Batman:** we're screwed

**MooseH:** Not screwed. We just have to watch what we say around them, that's all. 

**Batman:** SRLSY? 

**MooseH:** Seriously. I'm not worried. 

_Batman has left the conversation_

**MooseH:** *sigh*

 

 

**wings_to_fly** wrote  
Tags: journal, supernatural, fanfic, reading list

**My reading list is absurd**

I have almost eight hundred fics bookmarked to read later. This is getting out of hand.

I should never have asked all of you for recs.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**tricks_ter**  
BWAHAHHAHA :D

**moose_hunter**  
What have you been reading? *is curious*

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  A variety of things. I've been trying to try a bit of everything to see what I like, but so much of it is the same story over and over or is out of character and frustrating. You did warn me, I know. And then, whenever I find an author who seems to be good I end up bookmarking everything they have.  
>  I've read some of your fics; _Souls in Limbo_ , the Jess kid!fic, and I've started _A Solid Foundation_. They're all very good :) 
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  thanks man :) 

**hi_im_a_demon**  
but u ARE reading them right? 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Very slowly. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  what about my ones? you promised. 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I read _The Unicorns_. I liked the parallel between Castiel's journey and the character growth you gave Meg. I'm still not completely sure they would work as a romantic couple. Cas trusts her, mostly, and she trusts him, mostly, but that doesn't seem like enough of a foundation for a real relationship. They _are_ fascinating to watch, and their interactions always feel real, but I'm just not sure it would have worked in the long term. You do present a strong argument though. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *headdesk*
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  You just don't get the point of shipping, do you? 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  More than I understand why I agreed to friend you. Have you ever said anything nice? 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  You wound me. I'm going to cry. 

**red_riding_angel**  
God I know the feeling. 1742 fics bookmarked and SO many I want to reread, it's impossible. But I can never bring myself to clear out the list and start again. Too many goodfics I might miss out on. 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Exactly! It will be impossible to read them all, but I want to. I'm trying anyway.  
>  I see now what everyone means about fandom taking over lives. 
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  D:! regrets? 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Never :) 

**joanna_beth**  
not a good time to rec you  this this and this, then? *evil laughs*

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  They look very good... 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  *bookmarks them* If I never see daylight again, I will blame you. ;) 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  :P! 

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
_Attachemnt: prankpics.zip_  
I've finished betaing the next chapter of Heaven Can Wait – it's in gdocs. I think the only part that's going to be trouble this time is the fallout from Garth's silver poisoning, but we left it vague enough a few chapters ago that we can probably get away with it; I've made notes inside.  
I didn't realise moose told you about my prank! Zachary was being such an ass, it was making all of us miserable, so I thought it might make things happier at work again. (It sort of worked; one of my cousins has even set up a prank of his own, but it wasn't as good. Zachary is fuming! :) I'd have told you in advance if I knew. Here are some pictures I managed to take. :)  
And yes, you're right, we're the Boyles, _those_ Boyles, the televangelists. I'm very embarrassed to admit it and incredibly grateful that accounting is such an invisible job. There _are_ times I think about leaving like trickster did. I love my family, but I'm not as hard-core as my uncles and aunts, and I'm getting more and more uncomfortable with helping them send their messages to the world. My great-uncle Raphael is negotiating to buy our own channel, if you can believe it, because the networks won't let us take the three prime time hour slots for prayer sessions. He's actually surprised. And I can only imagine how many more 'sins' they'll find to preach about if they get that much extra air time. If they _ever_ found out I read slash, let alone that I'm not straight, they'd put me in front of that camera too as an example. So you see now why I don't like to talk about them.  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so serious! It's not as bad as I make it sound. I'm really all right.  
To turn to a happier topic: You've been to ComicCon before, then? Everything I've heard makes it sound like heaven. tricks says there's no tickets left for this year (already!) but he's decided I'm going with him next year, so maybe I'll see you there? I would love to meet you in person :)

 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, comm: landcomm

**Announcement: Landcomm**

The series finale is airing in two months and I know this comm's about to be flooded with wailing and flailing becase none of us can cope without it (That's except for those of you flat-out denying it), so to get us through, **mommas_shotgun** and I are reviving the comm landcomm.

**Landcomm Round 5: The End**

First challenge goes up on April 13th in the middle of our last mini-hiatus. There will be one challenge a week until the finale airs on May 13th, then two or three a week or as fast as we can make and score them. Challenges will include fic, art, recs, graphics, puzzles, games, meta and whatever else we can think of to keep you lot entertained.  
_Edit:_ No, they won't all be End!verse, or about the finale. We're trying to distract you, idjits. 

**mommas_shotgun** is now a mod but will only be managing landcomm posts; don't nag her with normal comm stuff.

This round's teams are:  
_Team Heaven_  
_Team Hell_  
_Team Purgatory_  
_Team Oz_

Team Oz is new this year and anyone wanting to swap into that team should send a PM to me or **mommas_shotgun**. Teams need roughly even numbers and a mix of oldbies and newbies so some of you will be asked to swap if Team Oz doesn't get enough volunteers. All opt-outs have to be sent by PM before April 5th. **Every active comm member will be signed up for a team automatically. You have got to opt-out if you don't want to play.** If you're not sure if we consider you active, PM. 

Any questions, ideas, requests, etc should go in comments. A more detailed post with current team lists will be up later this week. Tag for all posts is comm: landcomm.

(read comments) (post a comment)

**the_queen**  
OZ! :D:D:D:D  
*raises hand* Team Oz pls! 

> **tricks_ter**  
>  noooooO! team heaven cant lose you!!!!!!! ur the best puzzler :( 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  *hugs*
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  You're swapped to Oz. Team's going to need a mod. You're the first oldbie. Want it?
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  *snatches mod crown*  
>  *crowns self*  
>  *parades*  
>  (that's a yes. :D) 

**fire_maiden**  
_Round 3: The End_  
Is that our theme? I don't know if I can take it if every challenge reminds us that it's over. :( 

> **anonymous**  
>  omgnooo pls no :( 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  No. *edits* 

**moose_hunter**  
COOL :D

**anonymous**  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! :D I'M IN!! 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Gotta be logged in, anon. You played before? 
> 
> **heaven_n_hell**  
>  sorry :( No haven't played before. 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  You're in Team Oz. 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  Welcome to ~~my queendom~~ our team! :D  
> 

**advanced_placement**  
How long will the round go for? 

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  We're thinking until the end of August, so four months. It'll be finalised before the round starts. 

**ate_my_brother**  
whut team am i in?? 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Team Purgatory

**joanna_beth**  
WTF mom? you didnt tell me about this! 

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Sorry, honey, we got talking and it just sort of happened! I did tell you _something_ big was coming. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  i figured you were writing a fic for my birthday....... 
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  I still might ;) 

**red_riding_angel**  
Yes! Looking forward to it!  
Could we do more fic-based challenges this time? Last year my team kept trying to turn every pot luck or group challenge into fic-writing because we were so good at it. 

> **hellhound_onmy_trail**  
>  UNFAIR thatd give u anadvantage!! 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  You've got no room to complain: Team Hell did really well with fic challenges last year.  
>  Red: There will be more than last year. 

**kick_s_ass**  
I'm sorry, I don't want to play this round. It's fun, but last year I started falling behind at work. Can't afford that again. 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  You know you don't have to do every challenge, right? 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  I know, but I couldn't keep from trying anyway. Sorry :( 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Your call. If you change your mind PM, even if the round's started. 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  thanks :) 

**wings_to_fly**  
I'd like to play :) I'm happy to be on Team Oz if they need more people. 

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  All signed up :) 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  Welcome to our team! :D  
> 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Should I bow, my queen? ;) 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  Of course, good sir. I hereby appoint you to our royal honor guard. *solemnly hands you your badge of office*
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I humbly accept. 

**crossroads_king**  
Now that **w_w_girl** has left the comm for good Team Hell's going to need a new mod. I graciously volunteer. 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  **moose_hunter** , **back_n_black** and **fire_maiden** have all been on Team Hell since round one and we've already sent them PMs asking if one of them wants it. 
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  I just got it and I wish I could, but modding the comm keeps me really busy; I can't mod a team too. THanks though :) 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  I'll be crazy busy until June :( I can play but don't want to mod. **back_n_black** might. 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Care to duke it out, Young? 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Modding's not a contenst, c_k. If you both want it, I'll decide, and you're not in anyone's good books right now. 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Yet here I am, dutifully offering to shoulder the burden of managing an entire team while blackie hasn't replied in... *checks timestamps* the whole fourteen hours since you posted this. Who's the responsible one, I say? 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  We'll see. 

**ghost_facer_gurl**  
I know i'm not hugely active on this comm but this sounds like fun, can I play?

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Sure you can. I'll put you on Team Oz for now but we might do some shuffling later.
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Welcome to our team :) 

**hi_im_a_demon**  
can we NOT have any research challenges this time? they sucked

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  There will be one or two, but we'll make a few more options about how you can fill the challenge. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  you can just skip them. me and **advanced_placement** can do them. 

**devils_trap**  
I want to swap to Team Hell. 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Sorry, now that **mommas_shotgun** is a mod and **kick_s_ass** has dropped out Team Purgatory is short on people. 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  can't you shuffle someone? 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  if enough newbies join up to even out Oz and Purgatory maybe. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  huh, you'd almost think you don't _like_ us. your bestest teammates ever... :'(

 

 

**advanced_placement** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: discussion, character: sam, character: kevin, creature: ghosts, pairing: sam/kevin

**Essay: Sevin in Fanon, Canon and Heaven**

Alright guys, this is it. Don't say I didn't warn you. 

This is the _massive_ Sam/Kevin dossier/argument/essay thingie I've been working on for, like, forever. It got Jossed half a dozen times along the way and Kevin dying was kind of a problem, but it's DONE. 

It's ~260,000 words and in seven parts (could've been six but, come on, the pun ;p) on my LJ and I've PDFd each part to include higher res versions of the charts and graphs and ref pics, but the LJ version has links to them all anyway. 

Part One: The Protector || (PDF)  
Part Two: The Prophet || (PDF)  
Part Three: Team Research || (PDF)  
Part Four: Family || (PDF)  
Part Five: Love and 'Ships in Supernatural || (PDF)  
Part Six: Winchesters in Heaven || (PDF)  
Part Sevin: Beyond the Veil || (PDF)  
Whole essay (PDF)

(read comments) (post a comment)

**the_queen**  
FINALLY. never thought i'd actually see this! yay! :D

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Thanks for cheerleading me all this time. You've been great :) 

**fire_maiden**  
Wow. That's a LOT of work you've put into this. *impressed* Way too long to read now though, sorry :( 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  It's okay. I almost don't care if anyone _reads_ it, I just wanted to _finish_ it, you know? 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Oh yeah, I know the feeling. 

**anonymous**  
O.o

**mommas_shotgun**  
Congratulations on finishing! 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Thanks! 

**wings_to_fly**  
Interesting ship! I look forward to reading this :) *bookmarks it*

**crossroads_king**  
Well, it's official: I can't find a single hole to poke through in your arguments. There's a couple of weak spots but you've covered your arse too well with all those cited examples. You little bastard. :( 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  :P!  
>  *shouts* Hey, guys! I shut c_k up! **I SHUT C_K UP!!** :D
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  WHOOO! 
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Ha :P
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  GO YOU! 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  :P to you c_k! 

**anonymous**  
yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy;) 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Thanks :) 

**lady_in_white**  
Congratulations! I can't believe itt's finally done :) 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Me neither! What am I going to do with my life now? 

**red_riding_angel**  
Okay, so I know this is like a week late and you probably don't check for comments here anymore, but I've just finished reading it and it is _so good_. I think you've sold me on this ship. Those _boys_! God. I never really thought about their parallels before and the way that being chosen screwed them both and you're so right, all they want is to just have nice, quiet lives and they _never_ got that.  
Now I've got a headcanon that if Sam dies in the finale (NOOO!) and ends up in Heaven, it's going to be adjacent to Kevin's and they can both go to Heaven!college in peace and you've given me so many feels, I hate you. 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! You actually read it all. AND you agree! OMG. *sits down*  
>  You know, funny thing? I can't figure out where this ship came from. It just hit me, a few eps after we met Kevin, how if Mary hadn't died Sam could have had exactly the same life Kevin did up till the moment YED started recruiting – like, _exactly_. And Sam had to see that, see himself in Kevin, and he tried _so hard_ to give Kevin what he never had and sorry, I just realised I'm repeating everything you just read in the essay but YES.  
>  (PS. I always check for comments for _ever_. I'm a comment whore ;)) 
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  You're welcome! Thanks so much for writing it! :D  
>  (We're all comment whores ;p) 

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
Seems I spoke too soon about Zachary. He's rearranged the office and shortened our break times in order to 'improve efficiency', but I'm sure it's retaliation for last week. Maybe pranking him really was a bad idea. I've considered owning up to it so he doesn't keep taking it out on the others but I suspect he won't change things back anyway. Thanks for the suggestions, though. I'll restrict pranks to my imagination from now on.  
I'm really enjoying _A Solid Foundation_. Actually Batman was the one who suggested it; he mentions your fic at least twice a week, you know, and always in a good way. I think he's very proud of you, even if he won't say it directly ;) 

 

 

**moose_hunter** posted in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: crew: tweets, crew: becky rosen, ep: 10x20, spoilers

**@MrsRosenShurley tweets set pic (SPOILER)**

Set pic for 10x20! Looks like we _finally_ get a new setting for a hunt. Just in time! 

**( cut for spoilers)**

(read comments) (post a comment)

**mommas_shotgun**  
To be fair, honey, everything with the Roadhouse was in the desert ;) 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  ...oops.  
>  Well, I feel stupid. 
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  not hard... 
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Hey! *hits*
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  missed! *poof*
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  you are five 

**devils_trap**  
shiny :) 

**joanna_beth**  
OHHHH pls let dean finally see the Grand canyon!

> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  um, they already did? said so in 8x21
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  *sigh* [ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Canon_Discrepancies#Grand_Canyon](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Canon_Discrepancies#Grand_Canyon)

**lady_in_white**  
Is it even going to be a normal hunt anymore? we are SO close to the end. THE End. The last three eps of every season are always an arc, they could easily make it four this time. No more hunts... *sniffs*

> **the_queen**  
> 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  *joins hug*

**crossroads_king**  
Haven't had many deserts, no, but it's pretty hard to film a hunt in a big open sandpit with nothing to hide behind but a cactus. 

> **fire_maiden**  
>  Yeah, that's probably why directors avoid them. Wonder what changed. 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  Guess we'll find out. 

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
Hi Batman,  
Did you get my last email? I've finished beta-reading chapter three for you. It's in googledocs. I'm sorry if I said too much about my personal life. Please forget it, it's not important.

 

 

_Chat started: Tuesday, 31 Match 2015 – 16:25_

**FireMaiden:** You are EVIL. 

**FireMaiden:** it's all your fault. 

**FireMaiden:** I blame you completely. 

**MooseH:** ...huh? Did I miss something? 

**FireMaiden:** You. Completely. Blame. 

**MooseH:** okay... 

**FireMaiden:** I'm holding you responsible for personal damages including but not limited to destruction of personal property. 

**FireMaiden:** and possibly public property

**MooseH:** I'm sorry? 

**FireMaiden:** and obstruction of educational development

**FireMaiden:** AND, worst of all, being funny without a license 

_Sent at 16:27 on Tuesday_

**FireMaiden:** ;p

**MooseH:** Oh, well, in THAT case... guilty as charged. 

**FireMaiden:** :D I had you for a sec, admit it! 

**MooseH:** *hangs head* Yeah, totally bought it. So what brought this on? 

**FireMaiden:** was betaing the next chap. Got to the pranks bit and laughed so hard I spat coke all over myself, the table, my laptop, my BOOKS

**MooseH:** lol

**FireMaiden:** I was in a LIBRARY. they kicked me out! 

**MooseH:** No! tragedy! am so sorry :( 

**FireMaiden:** you can buy me a new shirt. 

**MooseH:** done :) 

**MooseH:** brb, just found about a dozen PMs in my inbox... 

 

From: **devils_trap**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I really want to swap to Team Hell. I'm the best, you'll love having me.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **devils_trap**  
Sorry, I'm not modding the landcomm; you've got to PM paranoid_bastard or mommas_shotgun. Would be great to see you in our team though :)

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
this got linked in a halfdead SPN comm yesterday: http://ate_my_brother.livejournal.com/2344799.html

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Random much, Meg? What about it?

 

To: **moose_hunter**  
From: **crossroads_king**  
Be mine, darling?  
http://crossroads_king.tumblr.com/9734845211138/moosepr0n-i-want-to-mount-this-mega-c

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **crossroads_king**  
You are such a troll.

 

_Sent at 16:36 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** back

**MooseH:** so you liked it, huh? ;p

**FireMaiden:** Very :) 

**FireMaiden:** And I was thinking, you know how eps with Bela are coming up soon? 

**MooseH:** crap. Bela

**FireMaiden:** Bela. Crap. :p I was thinking, you know that throwaway line in the Max chapter, where you have Jess chime in about how the kid 'looks abused'? what if we expand on that so when Bela turns up, Jess maybe has a sixth sense about her, use that to give them connection so she can maybe start trusting jess even if she can't stand the bys? I want to save Bela if we can :( 

**MooseH:** You mean have this!Jess be abused as a kid? Sorry no, I don't want to get into that kind of heavy angst  & it wouldn't really fit with how I've been writing her. 

**FireMaiden:** No no, just that maybe she had a friend or cousin or something that was abused, so she'd click on the body language  &etc? 

**MooseH:** Hmmmmmmm... could work. Could get too fixity though. Can't save everyone :( 

**FireMaiden:** yeah :( 

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
http://advanced-placement.livejournal.com/785434924556465.html  
scroll down bout 2/3s. "Sam and Kevin were both chosen. They both ran, hid, lied, tried everything they could

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
.... *headdesk* Crap.  
Thanks. I'll take care of it.

 

_Sent at 16:42 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** *SIGH*

**FireMaiden:** Eeesh. That sounds bad. 

**MooseH:** Yeah. Looks like we've got a plagiarist on the comm :( 

**FireMaiden:** Hell. What happened? 

**MooseH:** ...not sure I should tell you. Not personal! Just... had a situation like this ages back on another comm and Certain People got really pissy when the details got out. Sorry :( 

**FireMaiden:** Ah, no big deal. 

**MooseH:** Kinda is – the bit that got reported to me COULD be just them saying a really really similar thing and innocent even though the the timing's fishy, so now I've gotta dig around LJ for anything else this person's posted that looks stolen as backup just in case they argue. I might not be a great conversationalist for a while :( 

**FireMaiden:** It's okay, you go big a big bad mod and spank the bad guys. 

**MooseH:** You're totally not impressed, are you? 

**FireMaiden:** Nope. But I love you anyway. 

**MooseH:** awww :) 

**FireMaiden:** I should actually study anyway. ttl :) 

**MooseH:** 'Night! :) 

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
youll ban ate, right?

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
*pokes* u there? banned the asshole yet?

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Turns out I can't :( I checked and ate_my_brother's never even had a warning, and *technically* it's not happening on the comm itself, just in their journal.

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
WTFFFFFF??? go modpsycho on her ass, moose! we gotta do SOMETHING.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Look, if I can find that she's done something like this on the comm, or to comm members, I can ban without a warning. I can only police what happens on the comm, them's the rules. If you want, go dig through other comms ate follows and see if you can find anything. I've got to PM advanced_placement.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
...Meg?

 

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Damn. I'm so sorry man, I didn't realise your cousin was _that_ big a douchebag :( Pretty sanctimonious too, from the sound of it. Don't know how you stand it. I know I keep going on about this but getting out of my hometown was _the_ best thing I ever did, and if your cousin's got a spare room for you I _really_ think you should take it. But hey, my last advice to you obviously sucked, so don't listen to me.  
I'm glad you like it :) I can't believe how great that fic is going now I'm back into it again. And really really glad you and Batman are getting along. With him it's all or nothing, have you noticed? All I've been hearing from him this last month is 'wings says this' and 'wings thinks that' and 'wings is an AWESOME beta'. I think he has a crush on you :P  
And I'm really sorry but I don't think I can keep emailing every day or so like this anymore :( I'm getting really, _really_ swamped with studying right now, so do you mind if we cut back a bit for a while?

 

 

**joanna_beth** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: g/pg, character: sam, character: john, pairing: none, pairing: sam/jess, pairing: john/mary, genre: angst, genre: gen, words: 50k-100k, fic: wip

**Fic: A Father's Love Lasts Forever 18/?**

Title: A Father's Love Lasts Forever  
Author: **joanna_beth**  
Rated: G  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, John, background past Sam/Jess and Mary/john  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Chap 18: Sammy's fifteen and John can't get over how much he's like Mary now. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**anonymous**  
aww :)  
ow :( 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  thanks for reading! 

**mommas_shotgun**  
GREAT chapter, honey. 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  thanks mom :) 

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
okay! You win! sorry i was so bitchy. I just wanted SO MUCH to finally meet you and you lying about having an IMpala in the shop didnt help and, okay, not helping here either, but am sorry :( Really want to talk again. Want a cameo in my Star Wars AU?

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: ep: 10x19, reaction post

**10x19 Reaction Post (SPOILERS)**

Ep 10x19 airs tonight! :D 

Comment with all your reactions, thoughts, theories, wailing, rage and squee! No bashing or flaming. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
It's got to be a funny ep, right? It's April Fool's Day; they can't air an ep on April 1st and not do something fun, right? *watches clock*

> **tricks_ter**  
>  OH YEAH :D
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  One last swing at comedy before they rip our hearts out and shred them. :( 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  aka Mystery Spot
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  PLEASE GOD NO. 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  *sobs* They TOTALLY did that on purpose. 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  i didn't WANT to be right! :( 
> 
> **wend_igo**  
>  wish it HAD been mystery spot 2.0 *sniffles*

**back_n_black**  
OMFG  
legit traumatised. *cries*

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  *hugs you* It's okay. At least Mary's really at rest now. 
> 
> **back_n_black**  
>  NOTHING will EVER BE OKAY AGAIHN. She WAS WITH THEM. She FELT EVERYTHING. she was THERE and CLDN"T HELP THEM OMFG NOOO *sobs*
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  And she still loves them. That's what gets me. she knows every awful thing they've ever done and she still loves them unconditionally. Even after the demon blood and purgatory and demon!Dean she just _doesn't care_ , they're her _boys_. I'm tearing up again. 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  She's the audience, then. Sees only the good in a pair of codependent serial killers. 
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  Snark aside you have a point. But maybe not the place for it?  
>  All I can think about right now is Sam's _face_... his mom loves him. His _mom_ loves him. And Dean when she said he's forgiven... She's the only angel who matters to them. 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  *cough*Cas*cough*
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  The only one whose forgiveness matters, I should have said. :) 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  :) 

**hi_im_a_demon**  
IF U WERE GONNA BRING MARY BACK IT SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN AS ANGST FODDER U FKING FCKED UP WRITERS! 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I agree that this was... deliberately engineered to be shocking. But maybe it's meant to be the 'sequel' hook? I strongly suspect the final twist for the three finale eps will be involve the Veil and making repairs to Heaven – they've drawn that out long enough without dropping the storyline entirely. Maybe they'll justify the angst baiting, if it means a more cathartic resolution to the whole series? 
> 
> **heaven_n_hell**  
>  Yes! God WILL grace them with his love and THAT will make all of this wortwhile! :) 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *INCOHERANT RAGE*

**advanced_placement**  
*sobs* I want my mom. Like NOW. 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  Me too :( 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  THIS. whytF did I move two hours away? virtual hugs =/= enough :( 
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  Same. Just got off the phone with my dad. So many feels. And it's still not the same as really being there. 
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  I _do_ have my family here with me and believe me, it's not helping. That ep was a gutpunch. :'(
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  im not letting go EVER. *RL hug*
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Fine with me, honey. *hugs back*

**tricks_ter**  
this shoulda been a chnging channels reboot... was SO sure... *is tots gutted*

> **devils_trap**  
>  WANT

**lady_in_white**  
I feel Maryfic coming. 

> **fire_maiden**  
>  about fifty will be from me *writes frantically*

 

 

From: **advanced_placement**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
**Re: You've been plagiarised :(**  
Hey man,  
sorry, wish I'd checked this inbox earlier, just totally not in the mood anymore. It would've been a great prank, really, I totally bought it, but that ep just killed me dead inside. Thanks for trying though :) 

 

 

from: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
to: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
Dear Sam,  
How are you and Jessica? I hope your studies are going well. I hope you don't mind an email rather than a call, but have you heard from your brother lately? I might be worrying over nothing, but he really hasn't been himself lately. He was quiet at dinner last week, and then last night he turned up on our doorstep asking for a hug! He said he'd had a nightmare, but it wasn't midnight yet and I don't know if you saw his apartment last time you visited but he lives halfway across town! He won't talk to me and I'm afraid something's happened at work. Has he told you anything? He still doesn't seem to have any friends there, or at all. Is this about not wanting to "come out"?  
I hope you and Jessica are doing well and we're so glad you'll both be able to visit for your birthday. It will be lovely to have the whole family under one roof.  
We miss you. Dad says to say hi and that he'll be glad to see you.  
Love,  
Mom

 

from: **Sam Campbell** (sam.stanford@gmail.com)  
to: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
Hi Mom,  
Emails are just as great as calls :)  
I talked to Dean a few days ago; I'm sure he's fine, he just had a scare about something, but it's not important, promise. I think he's just sulking because I wouldn't go along with it – you know how he gets sometimes. I'll call him this evening to make sure, but really, don't worry.  
Jess says hi and we're studying hard, promise; we're going to ace these exams. Can't wait to come visit.  
Love you,  
Sam

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
Dude, you're freaking mom out. Call her. She's NOT in online fandom and she's NOT going to find LJ and figure out you are your penname. Go f-lock all your posts that ref RL if it'll make you feel better. Or actually get out of that crappy town and get a life. I can't hold her off for you, I've got a comm plagiarist to deal with. You know, modding? The kind of thing I used to do BETWEEN studying when I wasn't picking up your slack?

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **advanced_placement**  
**Re: You've been plagiarised :(**  
Seriously, wasn't a prank. :( Looks like ate_my_brother took a chunk of your Sevin essay and reposted it on a back-dated journal entry, but we checked the URLs and the ID numbers are out of order, so it was definitely posted a few days after you posted your essay. Here's the link: http://ate_my_brother.livejournal.com/2344799.html  
:(  
Technically the comm rules say ate should get a warning first but this is one of our major rules so I might be able to just ban her straight out. Will let you know.

 

From: **advanced_placement**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
**Re: You've been plagiarised :(**  
Wow. Okay. Thanks for telling me. Weird. I mean, it's kind of flattering, but wtf?  
btw, the link you sent me isn't working. It says the account's been purged? Working a bit too fast there, supermod ;) Anyway, thanks. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **advanced_placement**  
**Re: You've been plagiarised :(**  
...I didn't do anything yet. Weird. I'll get back to you.

 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: wrap party, cast: tweets, crew: tweets, type: vid, cast: interviews, crew: interviews, spoilers

**SPN Series Wrap Party (SPOILERS)**

Michael Angioli, Lucas Lichtenberg, Nathan Voight, Jim Murphy, Caleb Jones, Chuck Shurley, Becky Rosen-Shurley, Issac B. Braeden, and a heck of a lot of other cast and crew members I can't be stuffed naming were at the _Supenatural_ wrap party in Vancouver. 

Cast tweets, pics, etc storified below the cut. 

_Edit:_ Got links for interviews at the door. Be aware that at least two of the interviews have _**potential spoilers for the finale**._

**( Wrap party tweets, vids, etc)**

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
I cannot even. It's too feels. 

**lady_in_white**  
At least they're having fun. *still teary*

> **devils_trap**  
>  at least THEY know how it'll END *scared*
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  Good point :( 

**mommas_shotgun**  
Good to see Mike and Luke getting along. 

> **black_eyed_b**  
>  hahahaha m looks soooo drunk
> 
> **hellhound_onmy_trail**  
>  prbly is :D

**joanna_beth**  
Oooooo did you see Lisa Barr in the backgound in the fifth vid? RUBY'S BACK PEEPS :D

> **kick_s_ass**  
>  You think? Dunno, they probably just invited everyone in #SPNFamily. Doesn't mean she was in the finale :( 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  i can dream :( 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  Ruby is STILL one of the only major unresolved conflicts btween the boys. Having her turn up even as a flashback would make sense if theyre going to resolve stuff? idk
> 
> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  thought she was dating Mike? could be there as his date. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  oh yeah... 

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
ate_my_brother is completely gone from LJ. It's only been two days. What did you DO? 

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Nothing on the comm, the only place you can police, cop man.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **hi_im_a_demon**  
Cut the sassy I-want-to-be-the-real-Meg crap. This is serious.

 

From: **hi_im_a_demon**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Hey, if I had a team of writers scripting my lines, I'd be a fucking snarkmaster. I gotta make do. I fixed it, no thanks to you. What does it matter? You should THANK me.

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
It wasn't your fault. I can handle my family. It'll be all right :)  
I understand, it's no trouble: we can go back to emailing this often after your exams are over. Just one thing first? Have you recieved any emails from Batman in the past few days? It's now been a week since I sent him my beta of his latest chapter and I'm wondering if my emails aren't getting through somehow. I don't want to bother him if he's busy (I think you might be over-estimating his fondness toward me; he's very enthusastic about all his friends) but could he be having technical difficulties?  
Good luck with your studies! :)  
\- Jimmy

 

 

**moose_hunter** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: comm: weekly roundup

**Weekly Round-up**

\+ News  
@MrsRosenShurley tweets set pic (SPOILERS)  
SPN cast & crew wrap party (SPOILERS)  
10x19 Reaction Post (SPOILERS)

\+ Challenges  
landcomm Round 5 announced @ **hunter_bros**

\+ Fanart  
APRIL FOOLS by **tricks_ter** (Sam, Dean | G | WARNING: fluff)  
Ghostly Mary by **red_riding_angel** (Mary | T)  
Mother and sons by **lady_in_white** (Mary, Dean, Sam | G) 

\+ Fanfic  
_WIP_  
A Father's Love Lasts Forever 18/? by **joanna_beth** (Sam, John | G)  
A Solid Foundation (For a Relationship) by **moose_hunter** (Sam, Jess, Dean, Ellen, John, Sam/Jess | M) 

_Complete_  
Always by **fire_maiden** (Mary | M)  
Another day in Eternity by **mommas_shotgun** (Mary | T)  
Burden Shared by **salt_n_buurn** (Mary, Sam | T | WARNING: tearjerker)  
called home by **joanna_beth** (Mary, John, Deanna Campbell | M)  
Gravestone by **back_n_black** (Dean, Sam | T)  
Helpless I do call your name by **fire_maiden** (Mary, angels | E | WARNING: angst, implied emotional torture)  
Mother by **fire_maiden** (Mary, Zachariah, Mary/Zachariah | E | WARNING: possession, dubcon)  
One Word in the Night by **moose_hunter** (Sam, Mary | T)  
Tears by **joanna_beth** (Mary | T) 

\+ Fanvids  
Family by **the_queen** (Mary, Sam, Dean | M | WARNING: death) 

\+ Recs  
Gen reclist by **crossroads_king**  
Reclist by **hi_im_a_demon**  
Gen reclist by **red_riding_angel**  
Gen reclist by **the_queen**

\+ Graphics  
parents and children picspam by **back_n_black**  
ep 10x19 screencaps by **hi_im_a_demon**

\+ Promos and Spoilers  
Promo pics for 10x20

\+ Misc  
Essay: Sevin in Fanon, Canon and Heaven by **advanced_placement**

(read comments) (post a comment)

 

 

**mommas_shotgun** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, comm: landcomm

**Landcomm Teams**

Here are the teams for this round: 

_Team Heaven_  
**i_m_batman**  
**lady_in_white**  
**red_riding_angel** (team mod)  
**salt_n_buurn**  
**tricks_ter**

_Team Hell_  
**back_n_black**  
**black_eyed_b**  
**crossroads_king** (team mod)  
**fire_maiden**  
**hellhound_onmy_trail**  
**moose_hunter**

_Team Purgatory_  
**advanced_placement** (team mod)  
**devils_trap**  
**hi_im_a_demon**  
**joanna_beth**  
**tooth_fairy**  
**wend_igo**

_Team Oz_  
**ghost_facer_gurl**  
**heaven_n_hell**  
**purple_horsemen**  
**the_queen** (team mod)  
**wings_to_fly**

Becuase a _lot_ of players from last year's teams haven't been heard from in ages we've decided **not** to declare members active and part of a team until they've notified us. Comm members considered inactive are: 

**dr_badass_is_in** (Team Heaven)  
**FBI_dude** (Team Purgatory)  
**lady_abbie** (Team Hell)  
**mummymonster** (Team Purgatory)  
**unkillable_me** (Team Hell)  
**white_eyes** (Team Heaven) 

If you're listed here and want to play, PM me or **paranoid_bastard** ASAP. Because we want to keep the numbers balanced you won't automatically be assigned to your previous team. 

**First challenge goes up next Monday.**

Good luck, may the best team win :) 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**joanna_beth**  
hey yeah i haven't seen drBadass in forever :( 

> **tricks_ter**  
>  he made Team Heaven awesome... u got his email? mayb we can get him back. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  noo always PMd :( 

**back_n_black**  
whut? since when is c_k MOD? 

> **crossroads_king**  
>  Ah... *reclines in throne*
> 
> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  Sorry black, you were too late responding. 

**devils_trap**  
with all those Team Hell people gone can I _please_ swap? :( 

**salt_n_buurn**  
thougt **unkillable_me** wus stil around? O.O

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  pretty sure batman kicked her out after that epic bitchfight in Dec

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **paranoid_bastard**  
Look I'm sorry, but I might have to drop out of the landcomm on you. I'm so crazy busy with exams and the comm plagiarist and everything right now I'm barely spending any time with my girlfriend. She says she understands but I feel awful.  
Can you still swap someone else in to keep the teams even?

 

From: **paranoid_bastard**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
Don't worry about it, son, you just concentrate on your studies. I'll take on more of the comm modding too.  
Nah it'll be fine; Tean Hell's still got five without you. They'll be alright. If you want to jump in after exams again you can.

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **paranoid_bastard**  
Thank you :)

 

 

_Chat started: Friday, 3 April 2015 – 18:53_

**Jimmy:** I officially hate Zachary. 

**Jimmy:** he should not be a team manager. Or in charge of ANYTHING. 

**Jimmy:** except perhaps cleaning the toilets

**Gabe:** wow ur in a bad mood

**Jimmy:** It's well deserved. 

**Jimmy:** They got the channel. 

**Gabe:** ...crap. 

**Jimmy:** Yes. 

**Jimmy:** the first thing uncle Rafe did once it was confirmed was call all of us cousins to the boardroom for a two-hour (standing!) speech on all the new projects he wants to do – all far too expensive after buying an entire channel – and how he wants US to lead them to 'keep it in the family'. Double crap. 

**Gabe:** lemme guess. zachy put you on the no homo team. 

**Jimmy:** No, I didn't get any of the THREE anti-homosexuality sermon shows. I got anti-abortion, but it doesn't matter. i can't do this. This is not what God wants. 

**Gabe:** i'll say. 

**Jimmy:** I've been looking for jobs. There are a few in your area I might qualify for. If I can get one, is the offer to crash still open until I can find my own place? 

**Gabe:** :) 

**Gabe:** Always, bro. 

**Jimmy:** Thank you. I truly appreciate it. You really are the best cousin I could ask for. 

**Gabe:** do NOT get all soppy

**Jimmy:** ;) 

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
batman isnt on chat, isnt writing in godcs, isnt betaing, isnt answering PMs or emals so what the frak is going on? is he okay? SRSLY FREAKING OUT HRE!!

 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: news: sneak peek, ep: 10x20, type: vid, spoilers

**Sneak Peek @ ep10x20 (SPOILERS)**

Promo for 10x20. 

Link

**SPOILERS**

(read comments) (post a comment)

**kick_s_ass**  
*SCREAMS*  
DO NOT WATCH THE VID DO NOT WATCH THE VID IT **WRECKS** 10X20. I bet I could outline everything that'll happen in this week's ep just from watching that. _What_ were the PR guys _thinking_?  
DO NOT WATCH  
DO NOT WATCH  
DO NOT WATCH  
DO NOT WATCH  
DO NOT WATCH

 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **the_queen**  
He's okay. I don't know what's up with him but he's not hurt or anything. It's okay. I'll talk to him.

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 4 April 2015 – 14:02_

**MooseH:** Dean - ENOUGH. 

**MooseH:** I know you're there. 

**MooseH:** the queen's freaked, wings is worried, MOM's worried and I don't GET what the big deal is. 

**MooseH:** so Mom might be poking around online looking for zine friends. So what?She'll probably find FFN and decide fandom's gone way too downhill and that'll be it. "livejournal" doesn't exactly advertise being a fandom hub; it doesn't even come up if you google fanfic. 

**MooseH:** you might find out for sure if you actually talked to her instead of acting five. 

_Sent at 14:04 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** I KNOW you're there. 

_Sent at 14:05 on Saturday_

**Batman:** how'd you know? 

**MooseH:** *snort* Fandom's practically you entire life. what else would you be doing in the weekend? 

**Batman:** I hate you

**MooseH:** look you can't keep doing this. *I* can't keep doing this. This is what, your fifth freakout since high school? WHY is it such a big deal to say "I'm in fandom"?

**Batman:** oh yeah, like you tell EVERYONE you write hot smut bout a character w/your girlfriend's name

**MooseH:** Difference: I don't hide my fandoms from Jess, I just don't tell her I go online or write fic or stuff that'd freak her out. We watch SPN together. And GoT and Bones and SHIELD, and we geek out and speculate just like on the comm. EVERYONE WHO WATCHES SHOWS DOES THIS, DEAN. It IS normal. 

_Sent at 14:12 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** How much of this is about you being gay? 

**Batman:** none

**MooseH:** bull

_Sent at 14:15 on Saturday_

**Batman:** I don't have to tell dad anything. he doesn't get to tell me stuff i like is crap. 

**MooseH:** Agreed. You're an adult. 

**Batman:** he'll do it anyway

**MooseH:** so stand up to him for once

**Batman:** he doesnt LISTEN

**MooseH:** Why does he have to know?! MOM's the one who has a one in a million chance of even SUSPECTING you're online and she won't tell him. 

**Batman:** something could slip out. 

**MooseH:** You don't trust Mom. MOM. 

**Batman:** course I trust her. but she wouldn't get it, Sammy, she's not IN fandom. first rule of fight club is you don't talk about fandom outside fandom! 

**MooseH:** *pulls hair out*

**MooseH:** so you don't trust queen either? That's why you wouldn't meet up with her? so what if wings goes to comicon next year, will you bail on him too? 

**MooseH:** doyou even trust ME? 

_Sent at 14:28 on Saturday_

**Batman:** you've never messed up. not once. 

**MooseH:** you think they would? these are your best friends, Dean. Your ONLY friends, if mom's right, and you're scaring them. You can't keep doing this. 

**Batman:** I know. 

**Batman:** but how m I supposed to tell dad we met? we'd have to make up a whole huge story and never get a detail wrong, ever. 

**MooseH:** so don't. Just BE YOURSELF

**MooseH:** or get out of Lawrence, finally. 

**Batman:** dont start that again

**MooseH:** Seriously, man, it'd be good for you. Jess says you're exactly like I was when first got here and you KNOW how much happier I got after just one semester away from Dad

**Batman:** yeah well I can't go to stanford

**Batman:** wait you TOLD JESS? 

**MooseH:** She's the only person *I* can talk to, you know. 

**Batman:** WHAT DID YOU TELL HER? 

**MooseH:** calm down, I didn't say anything about fandom. Jerk. I just told her you were having a freakout because Mom's watching SPN and Dad has a one in a billion chance of finding out you do to. She swears she won't mention the show at ALL when we visit. Trust me. 

**Batman:** who else've you told stuff about me? 

_Sent at 14:44 on Saturday_

**Batman:** SAMMY

**MooseH:** I let slip to wings that we're brothers a few weeks ago. It was an ACCIDENT. But he's totally cool about it and won't tell ANYONE, I guarantee. You guys flirt all the time, you've gotta know his brothers are that much worse than dad – he gets it, okay? Besides, you told the queen. 

**Batman:** HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM? who else've you told? firemaiden? sure, you've known her a whole MONTH, why not tell her OUR whole life stories? 

**MooseH:** Calm down. They don't know Dad. It's FINE. 

_Batman has left the conversation_

**MooseH:** Will you stop DOING that? 

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 4 April 2015 – 17:17_

**MooseH:** Can I rant? :( 

_Sent at 17:17 on Saturday_

**FireMaiden:** seems to be the day for it. What's up? 

**FireMaiden:** ate_my_brother just threw a fit on the comm, btw. You might want to freeze comments on a_p's Sevin essay. 

**MooseH:** Sorry, I'm just....RARGH. Seething. been ranting to my girlfriend but she's not in fandom and I think she was getting sick of it. 

**FireMaiden:** your girlfriend

**MooseH:** damn

**MooseH:** I was hoping it'd blow over quietly

**MooseH:** brb

_Sent at 17:23 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** okay, comments frozen – thanks for the heads up in time. I did NOT need that getting worse. 

**MooseH:** It's batman. He's being RIDICULOUS. He's freaking out because his RL family MIGHT find out he's in fandom. Like, a one in a BILLION chance – just that he's in fandom! It's pretty much IMPOSSIBLE they'd find his fic or this comm or be able to figure out it's him even if they read it, but he's STILL freaking out over it. 

**MooseH:** He does this ALL THE TIME. I don't GET it. And he's ignoring the comm and ignoring his FRIENDS who all come to ME, of course, because the entire comm knows batman and I started hunter bros together years ago but noooooooooooo he gets pissed because I let slip to ONE person that we're brothers even after he did it himself as if it makes ANY difference. 

**MooseH:** ...crap there I go again *SIGH* You won't tell, will you? 

**FireMaiden:** You're really not good with secrets, are you? And no, of course not. What happens in fandom stays in fandom. 

**MooseH:** Thanks :) 

**MooseH:** Usually I am. If it's important enough to keep. I don't tell our parents anything and - surprise surprise - he actually trusts me not to mess up in front of them. It's about the only thing he DOES trust. It just drives me crazy, you know? And then he logs off like it doesn't matter what I say at all. He takes me for granted :( 

**FireMaiden:** I get it. You've been in this together since high school. He's afraid of things changing. 

**MooseH:** Exactly. And you know, I'm FINE with that. He can fandom in the closet forever for all I care, but I'm sick of him being a drama queen about it. 

**MooseH:** I just don't know what to do, you know? 

_Sent at 17:30 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** ...you there? 

_Sent at 17:32 on Saturday_

**FireMaiden:** I'm here. I just had to check something to be sure. 

**FireMaiden:** You really are good with secrets, you know. Dean should have more faith. 

**MooseH:** Sorry. I'm done ranting now, I promise. 

_Sent at 17:35 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** wait, when did I tell you his name? 

**FireMaiden:** Can't remember. Probably our first day of class. So why don't you get your dirty shoes off my coffee table and come help me make dinner? 

 

 

[friends-locked] **i_m_batman** wrote

**Leaving**

I've been thinking a lot and I'm going to leave fandom. I'm f-locking all my journal posts and changing gdoc owners to all of you I've been cowriting with; you can finish and post them under just your name, don't need to credit me. 

**paranoid_bastard** can take my spot as the other comm owner and if you think you'll need a third mod and **mommas_shotgun** doesn't want it my vote's for **the_queen** or **wings_to_fly** if he wants to give it a shot. 

Sorry this is so sudden but it's better this way. Really loved knowing you all. 

(comments disabled)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise until my beta pointed it out, but - the generic LJ user I picked to be the plagiarist? Is the one with the name referencing leviathans. It really couldn't have been more appropriate.
> 
> Crowley's jab at back_in_black is a reference to the writer of the song _Back in Black_.


	5. in which friends are awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess hit a bump in their giddy fandom romcom, Cas makes a hard choice, and Dean's friends knock some sense into him.

[friends-locked] **i_m_batman** wrote

**Leaving**

I've been thinking a lot and I'm going to leave fandom. I'm f-locking all my journal posts and changing gdoc owners to all of you I've been cowriting with; you can finish and post them under just your name, don't need to credit me.

**paranoid_bastard** can take my spot as the other comm owner and if you think you'll need a third mod and **mommas_shotgun** doesn't want it my vote's for **the_queen** or **wings_to_fly** if he wants to give it a shot.

Sorry this is so sudden but it's better this way. Really loved knowing you all.

_(comments disabled)_

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
WTFFFFFF? LEAVING?  
this is a joke, right? pls be joking. PLEASE

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
Come off it, Dean. Again? Really?

 

From: **mommas_shotgun**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
You okay honey? What happened?

 

From: **advanced_placement**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Um, okay? I mean, we'll miss you like the first trenchcoat, but if you gotta go... It's been awesome man, really. Gonna miss you.

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
ok ok Im REALLY sorry i was so bitchy before pls don't be gone :(:(:( 

 

from: **Paranoid Bastard** (singer.salvage@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
What the hell's wrong with you? Just up and leaving, that's it? What's going on? 

 

From: **joanna_beth**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
huh? what you mean, leaving? the comm? LJ? 

 

From: **red_riding_angel**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Please don't :( 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
r you THERE? do NOT leave w/o saying goodbye don't you DARE

 

From: **wings_to_fly**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Why? 

 

 

_Chat started: Sunday, 5 April 2015 – 21:14_

**MooseH:** Bobby? 

**MooseH:** please please be there, I really need your help. I'm kinda freaking out here. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Yeah, sure kid, what's up? 

**MooseH:** Okay um, you know fire_maiden? 

**ParanoidBastard:** Yeah. 

**MooseH:** She's been helping me write my massive fic lately, betaing and stuff.. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Yeah, noticed that. 

**MooseH:** And you know Jess? 

**ParanoidBastard:** You mean your actual girlfriend you've been neglecting for your online one? Yeah, I remember. 

**MooseH:** That's kind of the thing. fire madien IS Jess. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Huh. Ain't that a romcom. A really fandom one. 

**MooseH:** I know! We just figured it out yesterday and it's GREAT, we've been talking about the show and our fic and all this stuff we weren't telling each other before because we thought we were weird, you know? And we're so in sync, it's perfect, she's fantastic, I am SO lucky. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Yeah yeah, I get it. Real happy for you guys, but you didn't start this convo to gloat. What's up? 

_Sent at 21:22 on Sunday_

**MooseH:** God this is so embarassing. 

**MooseH:** You've read my fic, right? 

**ParanoidBastard:** A lot of it, yeah. 

**MooseH:** It just hit me that sooner or later Jess'll realise I was writing all that porn with her in mind. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Ha! 

**ParanoidBastard:** Awkward. 

**MooseH:** not HELPING. What's she going to think? 

**ParanoidBastard:** I dunno, Sam. Maybe she'll think it's sweet or hot or something. 

**MooseH:** Sweet's not the word. It's TOO hot. I've got at least eight PWP oneshots and a bunch of smut scenes in longer fics. Including the chapter she's waiting to beta! If I drop or delete them now she'll notice and it'll get really awkward. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Pretty awkward now. 

**MooseH:** what do I do? :( 

**ParanoidBastard:** What am I, Oprah? You know her best. Talk to her. 

**MooseH:** But if I bring it up and she hasn't thought about it she might go back and read my old stuff and what if she see something really private that I put out there for EVERYONE to see? 

**ParanoidBastard:** You mean that kinky sock thing? 

**MooseH:** OH MY GOD STOP TALKING

**ParanoidBastard:** :P

**ParanoidBastard:** Look kiddo, you've said it yourself, it's gonna happen, so just bite the damn bullet already. She's in fandom, you know she's cool with smutfic, and it's not like you had an a/n announcing it was based on your girlfriend. 

**MooseH:** Yeah maybe. You really think that's the best plan? 

**ParanoidBastard:** Best I've got. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Plus, ever thought she might be in the same boat? Most of her fic's pretty explicit too. Noncon and bloodplay? Can't remember. 

**MooseH:** yeah, I think so. Huh. Hadn't thought about that. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Exactly. So get off the danm laptop and go talk to her. And make dinner or buy her flowers or something once in a while. Girl deserves that much. 

**MooseH:** I always cook

**MooseH:** but you're right, promise. Thanks :) 

**ParanoidBastard:** No problem, kid. Good luck. 

**MooseH:** Night :) 

 

_Sent at 21:34 on Sunday_

**ParanoidBastard:** Sorry about that, someone I know was having a freakout. So of COURSE he comes to me, like I'm ready to drop everything every minute of the day to hold his hand. 

**MommasShotgun:** You pretty much are, honey. You just did. 

**ParanoidBastard:** Yeah, sorry. Those kids are gonna be the end of me. 

**MommasShotgun:** *pat pat*

**ParanoidBastard:** Thanks. Where were we? 

**MommasShotgun:** Whisky as a lubricant. 

 

 

**red_riding_angel** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: cast: tweets

**Tweet from @LuckyLuke [spoilers!]**

**Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
enjoy your last hellatus demonamigos. 10x20 guaranteed to make you cry. I did :(  #Supernatural

(read comments) (post a comment)

**joanna_beth**  
oh thats reassuring

**devils_trap**  
but but but...... the promo had ghostfacers in it. facer eps are FUN. mostly. i mean 9x15 had srs stuff but luke doesn't cry THAT easily. 

> **crossroads_king**  
>  Luke only cries when someone dies, have you noticed? Or says he does, anyway. 
> 
> **salt_n_buurn**  
>  THEYRE GONNA KILL THE GHOSTFACERS??? OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Told you all not to watch that promo :( 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  ...I can't take this. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  anyone noticed it's CK starting all the drama again? NO proof theyre gonna die! 
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  I resent that. This was a genuine observation coupled with a legitimate hypothesis. Besides, I don't really want my flist to get all full of wailing and denial like after the last ep. _Everyone_ dies on this show. Best brace for it now. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  still not proof
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  No, but I think he's right. I was slow-mo-ing the promo for a cap of Ed's new hair and take a look on the left of the frame at 0:13. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  STILL NOT PROOF! 

 

 

_Chat started: Monday, 5 April 2015 – 09:17_

**Jimmy:** Last week of work. I still can't believe I'm doing this. 

**Gabe:** you gotta get out of there, bro. it'skilling you :( 

**Gabe:** sides i already made up the spare bed

**Jimmy:** You're five days early. 

**Gabe:** so feeling the love here

**Jimmy:** I'm sorry. Thank you again, cousin, for letting me stay with you. I very much appreciate it. 

**Gabe:** cut the crap before I take itback

**Jimmy:** ;) 

**Gabe:** ... 

**Gabe:** you, sarcasm? and all this time I thought you were boring

**Jimmy:** :P

**Gabe:** letting you loose on the internet was a bad idea. 

**Jimmy:** O.o

**Gabe:** you used the uhoh face? WHO USES THE UHOH FACE? 

_Sent at 09:23 on Monday_

**Gabe:** you there? 

**Jimmy:** Sorry. Zachary stopped by to talk about the new channel. 

**Gabe:** >.<

**Jimmy:** Exactly. 

**Gabe:** when are you giving notice? 

**Jimmy:** Friday morning. Zachary and Uncle Rafe will be in a network meting until noon. I've asked the moving van to come at ten. With any luck I'll be on the road before they realise I'm gone. 

**Gabe:** you should totally leave something boobytrapped in his office. one last prank they cant get back at you for! 

**Jimmy:** I'm not sure that's a good idea. 

**Gabe:** cmon everyone else will love it. they need the laughs. we know Zachy will blame you. 

**Gabe:** I shouldve done it when I left  & i'm sorry i didnt

**Jimmy:** You made up enough fake business trips and invented clients that it was three months before they realised you were gone. A farewell prank would have been too conspicuous. 

**Gabe:** still regret it. cmon just imagine it

**Gabe:** what would you do if you could? 

**Jimmy:** I have thought about a few things

**Gabe:** TELL ME MORE

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
okay do NOT tell me this isnt srs it is totally srs hes NEVER out of touch this long so WHERE T F is your brother? he's ignoring EVERYTHING I SEND HIM INCL HIS PHONE AND WTF IS HAPPENEING????

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **the_queen**  
He's just being an ass again, Charlie, you know what he's like. Give it some time and it'll blow over. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **the_queen**  
Actually, keep messaging him. It'll be good for him. Trust me. 

 

 

**mommas_shotgun** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, news: air dates, ep: 10x22, ep: 10x23

**Finale Part 1 &2 Airing Dates**

Hi guys, filling in for batman today. We just got confirmation from @DirectorBraeden that 10x22 and 10x23 are definitely NOT airing together and will air on May 6 and May 13 as planned. Link to tweet here. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**kick_s_ass**  
The wait's going to kill us. :( 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  i predict massive fandom implosion right before 10x23 airs
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I doubt we'll last that long. It will probably be less than two days after 10x22 airs that someone goes batshit insane. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  youre on
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Is this a real bet? Sunday night before the finale. Everyone will spend all weekend panicking. Critical mass :) 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  I say tuesday night. our last chance to hope the writers might actually get it right
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  @fire_maiden: no stakes but sure, youre on
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Winner gets custom fixit fic? 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Deal! 

 

 

From: **crossroads_king**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
Aw, is battyman out sick today? 

 

From: **crossroads_king**  
To: **i_m_batman**  
wait where the fuck have all your posts gone? 

 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, comm: landcomm, landcomm: round 5, landcomm: challenge 1

**Landcomm Round 5: Challenge #1: Jigsaw puzzles**

Since everyone's starting to crack already we're starting this comm up a week early. Easy challenge to warm you up. 

_Challenge:_ Solve these jigsaw puzzles: [Puzzle #1](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=018315b640de), [Puzzle #2](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=2e6dc681430b). Puzzle 2 is harder. 

When you're done, submit a screencap of each finished puzzle showing your time. Extra points for whoever solves the puzzles fastest. Submit in your team threads below. 

This is an individual challenge so you can get started while you settle in your teams and quit sulking if you wanted to be in a different one (looking at you, **devils_trap** ). 

_Points:_  
2 point for solving Puzzle #1.  
2 extra points for solving Puzzle #1 fastest.  
5 points for soling Puzzle #2.  
5 extra points for solving Puzzle #2 fastest.  
If everyone in your team participates, you get another 5 bonus points. _Edit:_ your team gets another 5 points, not another 5 per person. 

_Deadline:_ Thursday 5pm (EST) 

Questions and comments below. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**red_riding_angel**  
Come on, team! Let's kick Hell's ass this year :) 

> **tricks_ter**  
>  on it! :D:D:D

**crossroads_king**  
Puzzle #1:  6 minutes 49 seconds. Puzzle #2: 20 minutes 34 seconds.

**hi_im_a_demon**  
SIX MINUTES TWELVE SECONDS :D

> **advanced_placement**  
>  You're too fast! I didn't even get to do my team welcome post! ;D
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *smirk*
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  Puz 2 eighteen min forty sec
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Now you're just showing off ;) 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  whatddya expect, cupcake? 

**advanced_placement**  
Hey team! We've already got a great start to this round so let's get going and win some points!  
I've set up a locked post on my LJ if we want to have any team discussions; link is  here.  
Here's my scores: Puzzle 1: 6m 23s. [Link], puzzle 2: 19m 0s. [Link]. 

**tricks_ter**  
puz 1: 6:37  
puz 2: 18:41

> **red_riding_angel**  
>  _Wow_ that's fast. 
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  ;) lets see batman try 2 take me on THIS year mwahahahaaaaaaaaaa *crakcs knuckles*

**the_queen**  
COME ON OZ! :D  
*coughs* welcome, Ozians! I am your ~~queen~~ mod, Ozma ~~the Great~~. I know you're all new to the game, so if you've got any questions, ask away! PM or comment or whatever. That's why I'm here! *straightens mod hat*

> **ghost_facer_gurl**  
>  Thanks! Still kinda nervous about this whole thing. I did the first puzzle: 6m 20s ( link to screencapture here). Looks like that's pretty fast? 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  AWESOMESAUCE. That could be the fastest time yet! :D don't be nervous, you're doing great. 

**back_n_black**  
ARRRIGHT! on int now

> **back_n_black**  
>  solved! :D

**moose_hunter**  
WHOOO! :D Don't know if I can play the whole round but I'm here tonight!  here is puzzle 1. Solved in 7m 13s. 

> **moose_hunter**  
>  Puzzle 2  here: 21m 10s. Beat that! :D
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Puzzle #1:  6m 32s Puzzle #2: 18m 33s ;) 
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  Huh, here I thought I was fast... :) 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  I think you were distracted. ;) 
> 
> **moose_hunter**  
>  You were doing that on _purpose_? 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  ;P
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  You two are sickeningly cute when you flirt. 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  Thanks :p

**joanna_beth**  
didnt do so great :( kept gtting interupted  & ddn't see the pause buttn til later. 15:40 for puz1 & 33:16 for puz 2 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/joanna_beth/53... http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/joanna_beth/53...

> **advanced_placement**  
>  Hey, don't sweat, only two people get the bonuses. Participation's way more important :) 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  thx :) 

**salt_n_buurn**  
#1 @ 7:55

> **red_riding_angel**  
>  Great time! 

**devils_trap**  
7:21 and 19:57. 

> **advanced_placement**  
>  YAY! That's everyone! Kudos, you got us the team bonus :D
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  yeah whatever
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  :( What's wrong? 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  forget it. you cant help. wouldnt even if you could. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  whyd you want 2 be in team hell so bad anyway? 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  hell always wins. ALWAYS. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  its supposed 2 be fun... :( 

**crossroads_king**  
Come on, team, Purgatory's already got entries from everyone. We want that team bonus. 

**ghost_facer_gurl**  
I did puzzle #2 in 20m 14s [ link to screencapture]. 

> **the_queen**  
>  WHOO! :D

**lady_in_white**  
1:  12m 5s :) 

> **red_riding_angel**  
>  Good job! :) 

**wings_to_fly**  
8 minutes 28 seconds for puzzle 1.  
22 minutes 37 seconds for puzzle 2.

> **the_queen**  
>  go you, man! 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Is there anything more I can do? 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  you've done plenty! go bask in your awesomeness :D
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I'm trying to write a fic, actually, but it's not working very well tonight. 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  balls :( flick me some deets, maybe I can help? 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I'll PM you. Maybe we could chat? If you're not busy with the puzzles, of course. 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  we got time man. it can wait. CHAT! 

**salt_n_buurn**  
hey whres batman??? 

> **red_riding_angel**  
>  I'm sure he'll get to it in time. 

**hellhound_onmy_trail**  
puzzle1 11:19

> **crossroads_king**  
>  Did you even _try_? 
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Watch it, c_k, or you'll be losing that mod hat. 

 

 

From: **crossroads_king**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
What's with your Barney, Fred? He's locked me out of his entire LJ. Not even a stickypost left. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **crossroads_king**  
Not everything's about you, you know. 

 

 

_Chat started: Tuesday, 7 April 2015 – 12:14_

**MooseH:** Would you get over it already? The whole comm's wondering what the hell happened and they're all on MY back about it. 

**MooseH:** and DON'T freak about that they all just know we started the comm together, they DON'T know we know each other in RL. 

**MooseH:** Plus cK ships us. 

_Sent at 12:23 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** You know you're missing the landcomm? 

**MooseH:** Challenge 1 has bonus points if the whole team joins in. red's trying to keep team heaven off your back. Apparently the queen flailed to lady in white and she's been PMing red for her. Like, daily. 

_Sent at 12:40 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** Dean? 

**MooseH:** Don't pretend you actually turned your phone off. 

_Sent at 13:05 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** I'm so sick of you doing this, man. 

_Sent at 13:32 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** If you want out, fine, but don't do it like this. Stop being an ass and talk to your FRIENDS. They're freaking out. 

_Sent at 13:34 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** okay, the queen's freaking out. Everyone else is just worried. 

_Sent at 13:48 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** If you don't get your head out of your ass I'll tell Bobby everything. You know he'll drive an hour just to yell at you. 

_Sent at 13:53 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** I'll give Charlie your address

_Sent at 14:04 on Tuesday_

**MooseH:** I'll call Mom

**MooseH:** I mean it. 

 

 

**kick_s_ass** posted in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: t/pg13, character: jody, character: donna, pairing: jody/donna, genre: adventure, genre: hunt, genre: drama, words: 1k-5k, fic: complete

**Fic: A Tale of Two Counties**

Title: A Tale of Two Counties  
Author: **kick_s_ass**  
Rated: PG13  
Characters/Pairings: Jodonna, Sheriff Jody Mills, Sheriff Donna Hanscum, cameo by Garth  
Spoilers: 10x08  
Summary: Sioux Falls and Stillwater have nothing in common – except a string of mysterious deaths, a visit from Greek mythology, and two tough-as sheriffs.  
_"You're kidding me. ANOTHER pissed-off goddess? What, do you need a support club? Pathetic Ex-Deities Anonymous?"_

(read comments) (post a comment)

**advanced_placement**  
They're such an awesome pair. Great fic! 

**lady_in_white**  
That was really good! Thanks for sharing :) 

**joanna_beth**  
cool fic! :D love the whole eye roll in sync bit. theyre so CUTE!! 

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  cute?? they're BADASS. 
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  They can be cute and badass. Me, I think they're awesome ladies and I'm real glad it looks like they're not coming back for the finale: they'll live! 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  dont tempt fate. Atropos is a bitch
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  *plugs ears  & sings* LALALA NO SPOILERS IN MYTHREAD

**back_n_black**  
kuudos :D love hunt!fic :D

**kick_s_ass**  
Thanks guys :) 

 

 

from: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
to: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
Hi Mom,  
Hope you and Dad are good. Jess and I are great and really looking forward to seeing you next month.  
I need a favor. It's no big deal and nothing's wrong but can you please call Dean and tell him to read his email? He's being stubborn about something and I want to get this sorted out before Jess and I visit. Please tell him, quote, that if he doesn't answer his messages I'll give Charlie his address. I know, it's weird, but he'll get it. If you can do me a really big favor and not ask for details and not tell Dad, I'd really, really appreciate it.  
Thanks.  
Night!  
Sam

 

 

from: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
to: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
Good morning Sam,  
All right, if that's what it takes to get him out of this black mood of his, I'll call him this afternoon after he finishes work. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. I know you boys are all grown up but I still worry about you.  
Love,  
Mom

 

 

from: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
to: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
Thanks, Mom. Love you too :)  
Sam

 

 

_Chat started: Wednesday, 7 April 2015 – 13:00_

**Jimmy:** I'm not sure I can do this. 

**Gabe:** deep breaths bro. two days left. 

**Jimmy:** I mean I'm not sure I'll make it that long. 

**Gabe:** relax. we've got it all planned  & the famly dont suspect a thing

**Gabe:** just act natural

**Gabe:** well natural for you :P

**Gabe:** MONOTOOOOOOONE

**Jimmy:** I'll have you know I don't sound nearly so flat all the time anymore. I think it's because I need to read out my fic dialogue with Winchester-style inflections to see if it sounds right. 

**Jimmy:** it's part of why Zachary is so suspicious of me. 

**Gabe:** poo. He's not that observant. 

**Gabe:** go to your happy place. tell me about the prank! :D

**Jimmy:** I don't think I'll really do it. 

**Gabe:** preteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend

**Gabe:** you got the glitter right? 

**Jimmy:** Yes, it was easy enough to find

**Gabe:** and the rest? 

**Jimmy:** i'm sorry I have to go. My lunch break's over. 

**Gabe:** whAA?? its been FIVE minutes

**Gabe:** zacchie we are soooo gonna get you

 

 

from: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
to: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
Hi Sam,  
I tried calling Dean twice at home but he didn't pick up. His manager says he's working until 6pm today so I will try again after that. It will take him a while to get home so don't worry if you don't hear from him until at least 7pm.  
Love,  
Mom

 

 

from: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
to: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
Sam,  
Dean still isn't picking up so I called his work again. His manager says he's staying late to work on a special car and doesn't know when he'll finish. I'll keep trying. If this problem he's having is this serious I need you to let me help, you understand? Promise me.  
Love,  
Mom

 

 

_Chat started: Wednesday, 8 April 2015 – 22:20_

**Batman:** what the FUCK did you tell mom? 

**MooseH:** Oh good, you're not dead. 

**Batman:** she left like 20 messages

**MooseH:** She was worried. 

**Batman:** you shouldnt hav told her anything! im FINE

**MooseH:** Dean, you've been in fandom since you were *twelve* and ditched it overnight. 

**Batman:** SHE THINKS IM GAY FOR CHARLIE

_Sent at 22:23 on Wednesday_

**Batman:** dude i can HEAR you laughing

**MooseH:** sorry

**MooseH:** that's so not what I meant... 

**Batman:** DUDE. NOT. FUNNY. 

**MooseH:** :D! 

**Batman:** whatthe fuck am I supposed to do? 

**MooseH:** Tell her Charlie's a girl? 

**Batman:** not helping

_Sent at 22:26 on Wednesday_

**Batman:** youre still laughing arent you? 

**MooseH:** yeah 

**MooseH:** it's hillarious :D

**Batman:** I hate you

 

 

from: **Sam Campbell** (sam.campbell.at.stanford@gmail.com)  
to: **Mary Campbell** (mary.campbell@gmail.com)  
Mom, it's okay, promise. I swear it's not that bad.  
(And so you know, Charlie isn't Dean's boyfriend or anything, just a good friend of ours. Sorry, I should have told you that.)  
Love you,  
Sam

 

 

[friends-locked] **i_m_batman** wrote

**Love you guys**

Didn't mean to freak you all out, sorry. I'm having kindof a hard time here and didn't want to angst all over you with the details. tl;dr I just can't figure out how to have a RL when so much of my life is fandom, you know? I can't talk about writing and stuff with the guys at work, they'll all think I'm nuts and a pansy, so I'm watching some games & trying to get back into the score stats and stuff instead of ficcing all night. Still watching SPN though and you can all PM me whenever you want. Or email, I'll get those faster. For those of you who don't have it I'm spn.batman@gmail.com

Don't want to lose you. Just can't fandom like this anymore. Sorry. 

@ **joanna_beth** : yeah, I meant leaving LJ :( 

@ **mommas_shotgun** : I'm okay, promise. Thx for asking :) 

@ **wings_to_fly** : Just can't, buddy. Believe me, I don't want to. 

@ **advanced_placement** : Gonna miss you too, kiddo ;) 

@ **the_queen** : wouldn't leave w/o saying goodbye, promise. You're my best friend :) 

@ **red_riding_angel** : Sorry :( 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**advanced_placement**  
But I thought you didn't like sports? Why would you do stuff you don't like for hours just to have something to say? There's got to be other stuff you can talk about with these guys.  
And I know they're your coworkers and you spend a lot of time with them, but who really cares if you've got nothing else in common? You can talk about work at work, right? And talk to us about the stuff you really care about. We're your friends :( 

**the_queen**  
(MINE BFF! :D *glomps*)  
What he said :( i mean, wtf? I mean, peer pressure's bad but u can get through it. find another job! Dont give up all this for those assholes :(:( 

**paranoid_bastard**  
A pansy, huh? How bout we see if they can say that to my face.  
Let me guess: the guy making your life so terrible right now is that John guy you're stuck with, right? Let me tell you something, kid: That guy's an ass. He's a narrow-minded ass and he'd always going to BE a narrow-minded ass. The world's full of people like him. Now you can either ignore 'em, or you're gonna spend your whole life trying to be what they want you to be, and I promise you you're gonna fail. Or drink yourself to death. You don't have to have a massive yelling showdown or come out with a goddamn Broadway number, just do your own damn thing.  
_Edit:_ and by "come out" I mean you don't have to shove in his face that you're a ficcer, just carry on without worrying he'll find out. Duh. 

> **joanna_beth**  
>  wait so it's just this one guy? or mostly? SCREW HIM batman he's not the boss of you. so any cooler ppls in the world. 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I vote for getting this guy's address and spamming him. We could Rickroll him...? 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  ohhhhhhh yes :D

**moose_hunter**  
What they said. You've got friends here, man, can't you see that? This comm has been our baby and our second home for, what, eight years now? We've _grown up_ here. Is trying to change some idiot's opinion of you really worth giving up all this? It won't work anyway. 

**joanna_beth**  
i've been thinking bout this all day trying to figure it out and you know wht? ur not making any sense. u say u want to have a Real Life like it cant be fandom. WHY NOT? its like saying u cant have a real life if u watch tv or movies. LOTS of ppl dont like the same shows and cant small talk about it either. they find other stuff 2 say. 

**mommas_shotgun**  
You'd be surprised how many tough guys have 'pansy' hobbies. I've got a regular at the bar who knits. Not even kidding. He's got four grandkids, two of 'em newborn, and his wife's got arthritis so he knits hats and booties every night. No one makes fun of him, and that's without him ever having to threaten them with those wicked long needles. The only reason all you men think the rest of you are so macho is because you're all so afraid of breaking the facade.  
And yknow what? Fandom's not macho. Fandom's not anything. Fandom is FUN. Aren't you forgetting SPN is a horror show, meant for guys? s1 was so bad Jo couldn't legally watch it without me. We both had a nightmare or two after Hookman. If your mechanic boys could get through our series without a lick of fear I'll eat my virtual hat. Doesn't matter that most online fans are women, this ain't about gender. 

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Writing stories is nothing to scoff at either. Heard of Dracula? H.P. Lovecraft? House of Leaves? And if it's because you write heaps of slash, well, screw 'em, they don't have to know that. I don't give a damn if RL people know I write fic and am on this comm all the time, but if you do, you just gotta decide what lines you're drawing, stick to 'em, and you'll be fine. 
> 
> **red_riding_angel**  
>  She's right. I walk a fine line every time I tell my church friends about my projects. Like the one I'm doing now; I tell them I'm painting angels and leave out the part about how they're throwing cloud-snowballs and Gabriel's introducing the macarena; I let them fill in the gaps and they always figure it's just another pretty worship piece. I make sure they never see my fandom art – I have a case in the back of my closet for the paper ones and a misnamed folder off my desktop for the digital ones. I make it sound dull so they don't ask to see my WIPs anymore and I've always got a few WIP RL projects I can pull out if they do. And I won't kid you, it's tricky, but it's a _lot_ easier than pretending I don't paint at all. I just know I'd never be happy if I didn't, you know? And I want to do fandom stuff, I wouldn't be happy doing just other stuff.  
>  And you know what? The RL friends that aren't so strict they won't watch it? Two of them love SPN. They're not fandomy but when I show them my stuff they love it and they're cool about not telling.  
>  Your real friends will be cool too. 

**wings_to_fly**  
You're an idiot. You love fandom and this fandom loves you. You shouldn't leave unless that's what you _want_ to do. 

> **the_queen**  
>  AMEN.  
>  we love you. pls don't go. not for this :( 

 

 

**wings_to_fly** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: g/pg, character: sam, pairing: none, genre: angst, genre: gen, words: 100-1k, fic: complete, ep: pre-series

**Fic: A Tightness In The Chest**

Title: A Tightness In The Chest  
Author: **wings_to_fly**  
Rated: G  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, mentions of Dean and John  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Sam is ready to go to Stanford. Sam _wants_ to go to Stanford. He still hesitates at the door. Why? He doesn't know. 

Beta-read by **the_queen**. She also encouraged me and gave me ideas and this fic wouldn't exist without her :) 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**the_queen**  
no probs, buddy. feels were all in there, just needed a litttttttle coaxing to get them out :) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  You were a big help :) 

**back_n_black**  
right in the feels :( good fic! 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thanks! 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Seconding :) 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thanks! 

**fire_maiden**  
Owwww :( That was really well written, I can totally feel what he's feeling. Really well done :) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thank you! 

 

 

From: **tricks_ter**  
To: **wings_to_fly**  
hang in there bro. 1 mr day! 

 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
what can I do? we've gotta do something. he hasn't replied to ANY of our comments Or my email or texts. did he mean it when he said he'd keep in touch? not just a platitude? help me out, man, i'm biting my nails off. 

 

From: **moose_hunter**  
To: **the_queen**  
Hold on for a sec, he only posted a few hours ago. I'll bet he's at work and hasn't seen our comments yet. Give it time. This might actually get through to him :) 

 

From: **the_queen**  
To: **moose_hunter**  
I got an idea. i need his addres. I SWEAR i won't surprise visit him or anything, just gotta mail something. pls? 

 

 

**paranoid_bastard** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, comm: landcomm, landcomm: challenge 1

**Landcomm Round 5: Challenge #1: Jigsaw puzzle: Winners**

Results for Challenge #1: 

_Team Heaven:_ 23pts

_Team Oz:_ 23pts

_Team Hell:_ 40pts (30pts for puzzles + 5pts team bonus + 5pts for puzzle #2 bonus)  
Congratulations to **fire_maiden** for finishing puzzle #2 in 18 minutes 33 seconds. 

_Team Purgatory:_ 42pts (35pts for puzzles + 5pts team bonus + 2pts for puzzle #1 bonus)  
Congratulations to **hi_im_a_demon** for finishing puzzle #1 in 6 minutes 12 seconds. 

Good job, guys. Next challenge will be up soon (we really weren't ready yet) and will get more frequent to fill up the rest of this hiatus and cover the post-finale freakouts. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**advanced_placement**  
WHOOOOO! GO TEAM! :D Especially **hi_im_a_demon** , great job :) 

> **wend_igo**  
>  *high5s*
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  *dances* we're awesome! EEEEVERYTHING IS AWESUUUM! 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  this is only the first challenge you know
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  would a little optimism kill you?  
>  probably would. go, be cheeful. have some cookies. 

**the_queen**  
we did great guys don't stress! 20ish points is EASY to make up in the next challange :) 

**lady_in_white**  
Will all the challenges have such a big bonus for team participation? It almost doubled the scores, and if teams have just one person who doesn't turn up we're going to fall behind very fast. 

> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  No, that was just for this one; we were hoping it would help with team bonding. Most challenges will have individual participation points though. 
> 
> **lady_in_white**  
>  Thank you:) 

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote  
Tags: flist of awesome

**Wow guys**

Really, wow. You're awesome. Really. I'm touched and I don't get touched easily :) 

I know you're right. Knew that all along I guess. I want to stay, I just dunno how. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**joanna_beth**  
just b yourself! talk 2 ur nice workmates about nonfnandom stuff  &ignre the john creep. freeze him out of ur life & stick with the nice ppl :) 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  thanks Jo :) problem is I still cant think of anything to say to them. Been at this garage for a year now and haven't once heard any of them talking about anything I know much about. they invited me out for beers my first week and I ended up sitting there listening all night cause I didn't have anything to say. Think they think I'm the silent type or something. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  talk about ur boss or plans for summer or  ths amazing new jerky theyre selling at safeway. or the weather. srsly. ANYTHINGS better than nothing. 

**moose_hunter**  
How is you just keep doing what you're doing and don't freak out about it :) Go to work, come home, watch eps, write fic, rinse  & repeat. 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  What he said. Nothing was a problem till you made it a problem. 

**mommas_shotgun**  
Just relax, hon. Don't pussy-foot around trying to make other people like you. You're already plenty likeable. Now get over it and get your ass back to the comm where it belongs. 

**the_queen**  
I know what you can do. you can wear the tshirt I'm fast-couriering to you to work tomorrow. 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  WHAT. how'd you get my address? 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  moose  & don't yell at him. I blackmailed. you'll like it, I promise. it's FIREFLY. and its subtle. it's just browncoat color and says "I am to misbehave". no one who doesn't already know the show will get it. 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  and that'll help how? 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  because you'll be being fandomy IN PUBLIC and NO ONE will be making fun of you. that's what you're scared of, right? so start small. baby steps. sit there and smirk because they don't know you're really waving a huge fandom flag and the ref goes RIGHT OVER THEIR HEADS. you'll feel totally awesome and proud and they won't make fun. it's perfect! 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  you're weird, you know that?  
>  but I love you
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  I know :) so you'll wear it? tomorrow? 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  Sure, if it gets here on time. 
> 
> **the_queen**  
>  NUH UH. I see what you're doing buddy. you're setting up courierfail to be an excuse if you chicken out. if you decide not to wear it, fine, but OWN it, okay? 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  okay
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I think it's a great idea :) We wear fandom stuff at cons where everyone knows every reference, and we kind of forget that so many people don't, you know? And if any of those guys ask you can just say, "It's from a show I watch. A western, sort of. Heard of it?" And if they sound interested you can tell them more and maybe they'll start watching, and you'll have something to talk about! :) 
> 
> **i_m_batman**  
>  heh maybe. 

**wings_to_fly**  
You'll be fine. The only thing more terrifying than trying something new is not trying and realising nothing in your life is going to change, that you'll be forever stuck in the same constant state of fear and anxiety you're in now. Things have to change and you're the only one who can change them. 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  wow, pretty heavy there, buddy. You okay? 
> 
> **wings_to_fly**  
>  I'll let you know tomorow. 

**red_riding_angel**  
They've already said everything so I'll just offer you a big virtual hug and wish you good luck. And even if things don't go the way you plan, come back and talk to us! We're here to help. 

 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:14am  
I just left my notice on Zachary's desk. Im walking out now. I think Bartholomew is watching me. 

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:15am  
relax cuz just keep walkn. 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:16am  
Im in my car. I dont see him

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:16am  
see? all good :) did u prank him? 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:24 am  
Just got home. No one has texted me yet. If they do I'm going to tell them I feel very sick. But someone might go into Zachary's office and see the letter. 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:26am  
I started setting up the prank but Bartholomew was standing outside. I left the bag of glitter on the chair it might still burst if he sits down without looking

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:27am  
YAYZA :D

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 9:27am  
i got the chips  & beer & choc in the fridge & pizza on speed dial ;D

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 10:03am  
The moving van's late. 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 10:05am  
What if they don't turn up? 

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 10:06am  
then we'll haul ur crap 2 indianapolis in trailers. ITLL BE OK. 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 10:09am  
I see them. I've got to help load my stuff now. 

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 10:12am  
catchya later

 

 

from: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
_Attachemnt: solidfoundation_ch22.doc_  
Betaed!  
Seriously, you were worried about this? You _have_ read my stuff, right? ;)  
I don't want to burst your bubble but there is one problem here, and it might ruin the story completely if we don't fix it now. On page 18. Some of those positions might be impossible, at least with the furniture you described. If you publish it like this your credibility could be ruined. forever. Clearly we'll have to do research. A _lot_ of research.  
(Do we still have whipped cream?) 

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
O.O  
when do you get home? 

 

from: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
to: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
Oh, Sam, it could be _hours_... especially if I have to go shopping first. You had an awful lot of condiments in that chapter ;D

 

from: **Moose** (moose.hunter@gmail.com)  
to: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
I'LL GO. 

 

 

_Sender:_ CuzJimmy  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 1:44pm  
Loading took longer than expected but they're driving off now. The storage company wanted a landline number so I gave them yours. I'm packing the last few things in my car now. I should be there by 6pm

 

_Sender:_ Gabriel  
_Received:_ 2015-Apr-10 1:47pm  
c u then! :D drive safe

 

 

**mommas_shotgun** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: !mod post, comm: landcomm, landcomm: round 5, landcomm: challenge 2

**Landcomm Round 5: Challenge #2: Wordfinder**

All right guys, here's another one! Didn't want to give you two puzzles in a row but we're still hammering out details for the other challenges. 

_Challenge:_ [This wordfinder](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d726d73ff9ff4b9b847fb3ce38fe18a2/tumblr_inline_onzdxqfiff1rgx1nn_540.jpg) has the names of fifty creatures the boys have encountered or mentioned in _Supernatural_. Find as many as you can and submit a picture of the completed puzzle in your team threads below. All comments are screened. 

_Points:_  
1 point per creature found.  
If you find 30+ you get 2 bonus points.  
If you find 40+ you get 5 bonus points.  
If you find all 50 you get 10 bonus points. 

_Deadline:_ Monday 5pm (EST) 

_(comments screened)_

 

 

[friends-locked] **i_m_batman** wrote

**I owe the queen a beer**

So **the_queen** 's shirt got delivered this morning like five minutes before I left for work. 

Fact: the shirt is AWESOME. Heres a pic: 

I wasn't at work TWO MINUTES before this guy Benny who works mostly down the other side of the shop comes over and says, "You watch Firefly?" 

Turns out he's a _massive_ fan! Not much into online fandom but he goes to cons all the time and even met his wife there. He had some pics on his phone of a con they went to last week as Mal and Inara and their costumes were SO good. We went for a beer after work and he was talking about all this memorabilia they collect and mentioned this Firefly board game they play sometimes, but it's really meant for more than two people and gets dull with just them so he asked if I'd like to join them sometime! So he's gonna check with Andrea and see when's a good night. Everything except Wednesdays, I said – got plans with other friends then ;) 

So yeah, totally owe you, Your Highness :) 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**mommas_shotgun**  
Great news, real proud of you, honey :) 

**the_queen**  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :D:D:D

**advanced_placement**  
YES! That's so great, man, congratulations :D

**moose_hunter**  
Not even gonna say I told you so ;P 

> **paranoid_bastard**  
>  I am. :) 

**joanna_beth**  
OMG SO HAPPY 4 YOU! 

**i_m_batman**  
Thanks guys. You're awesome :D

 

 

from: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
to: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
Hey man, you okay? You sounded pretty not okay before.  
Sorry I've been such an ass lately. Moose let slip that he told you me and him are brothers and I kinda freaked. I'm cool with it now, really, just came at a bad time.  
I got your beta for the Heaven Can Wait chap. It's _great_. Like, I don't know how you do it, you made it 100x better than it was. Seriously :D I've fixed most of the stuff and I think you're right about how to tackle Garth getting silver poisoning, think I got that fixed. it's in the gdoc if you still want to look at it.  
Yeah heard about the whole Boyle channel thing. Sucks man :( That what you were so down about yesterday?  
Yep, been to ComicCon. ITS AWESOME you should totally go if you can. Or one of the smaller cons? they're easier to get tickets for. 

 

 

[friends-locked] **advanced_placement** wrote  
Tags: landcomm

**Team Purgatory Discussion Post**

Hi guys :)  
So since we don't have team comms this year, I figured this would be a good way to have a sort of group message board. Let's try it? 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**wend_igo**  
how you guys doing w/the wordfinder? I've got 33

> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  I've got 32. probly not all the same, what are you missing? 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  not supposed to cheat! I've got 47. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  O.O HOW? 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  *shrusg* just good at it? am missng dragon banshee and lamia
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Yeah, me too, all the short ones with common letters. I'm also missing Death Echo and Crocotta. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  crocottas diagonal going up right next to revenant
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I heard nothing. La la la... Oh look, there it is! :) 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  aww, gold star for the bright wee kiddie. 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *coughs* you gonna pay that back? 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  I find things by looking for the rarest letters in the words I still need (Z or J or K or V usually) and searching for them line by line, and checking each to see if they're part of a word. I also cross out the letters that can't be in any word so I don't keep checking them and it's easier to see where there's no possible word in a line; like, there's no Q in any of the words, so I blacked them all out straight away.  
>  That help? 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  come ooooooooooooooon. just one. wicked witch of the west? 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  You could possibly take a closer look at the eleventh column, third row down... 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  tooth fairy? 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  That IS cheating. 
> 
> **wend_igo**  
>  i got that! bottom row 7th col from right
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  hellllllllooooo new friend ;) 
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  As team mod, I'm now blind and deaf. These comments will get deleted later. Maybe the whole post. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  found lamia! dragons still stumpin me :( 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  ARE YOU ALL BLIND? second row 8 letters in going backwards. GEEZ. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  Thanks! :D
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Good to see you :) 
> 
> **devils_trap**  
>  you nerds better keep getting points
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  aaand there we go with the OH so charming
> 
> **advanced_placement**  
>  Play nice, guys :( 

 

 

[friends-locked] **wings_to_fly** wrote  
Tags: journal

**New home :)**

I arrived at **tricks_ter** 's apartment yesterday and have now officially moved away! My cousin/boss Zachary has been calling and emailing me constantly and I am really enjoying ignoring him :) 

I haven't heard much from the rest of my family but two of my cousins that worked with me have noticed my absence and contacted me and I told them the truth (most of it) about why I left. They were suprisingly supportive. (But they said my great-uncle is furious.) 

I'm also looking into legally taking my grandmother's surname so I don't have to be associated with the worst of my family anymore. 

**tricks_ter** and I have decided to fill up the rest of this last hiatus by marathoning all the aired s10 eps again. We're about to sit down with pizza and beer :D 

_Edit:_ He's also making a blanket fort. It seems structurally unstable. 

@ **moose_hunter** – Thanks again for your encouragement :) 

@ **i_m_batman** – Yes, this is what I was so down about yesterday. Anxious, to be more accurate. I'll answer the rest of your email shortly :) 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**moose_hunter**  
Good on you, man. So stoked :D

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  :)

**tricks_ter**  
IS NOT  
sides they're cushions. cant hurt! 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  The peg above your left ear is about to come loose and drop the duvet on your head. 
> 
> **tricks_ter**  
>  *scowls*

**i_m_batman**  
wow I missed a lot in a week! Glad you're happy, man :) 

> **wings_to_fly**  
>  Thanks :) I'm almost done with your email. 

 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
You were an ass with a good reason. Don't worry about it. I really didn't try to find out that you and Moose are brothers and I'd be happy to forget if it makes you more comfortable.  
I'm glad you're happy with the beta :) I think your changes are good and I've highlighted the last few typos so as soon as they're fixed it should be ready to post :)  
Since you said that I've been looking into conventions a bit closer to my new home. Until I get a job here I should have the time to take trips to attend some. I'm looking forward to it! 

 

from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
nah it's okay. I trust you not to spread it around :)  
Thanks! posting now. You're awesome man, really. 

 

 

**i_m_batman** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
Tags: type: fic, rated: t/pg13, character: dean, character: castiel, character: sam, character: charlie, character: jody, character: garth, pairing: destiel, pairing: jody/charlie, genre: hunt, genre: drama, genre: fluff, words: words: 5k-10k, fic: complete

**Fic: Heaven Can Wait (3/3)**

Title: Heaven Can Wait  
Author: **i_m_batman**  
Rated: T  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Cas, Sam, Jody, Charlie, Garth, Destiel, Jody/Charlie  
Spoilers: early s10  
Summary: Ten years post-canon Dean and Cas hunt a chupacabra. Things... get outta hand. Ensemble hunt fic. Betaed by **wings_to_fly**. 

(read comments) (post a comment)

**back_n_black**  
your BACK! :D

> **kick_s_ass**  
>  Hi! Good to see you!  
>  Been waiting for the rest of this fic :) *reads*

**red_riding_angel**  
Great fic! So glad you finished it! 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  Thanks! 

**the_queen**  
Yay! *reads*

**wings_to_fly**  
Glad to see it posted! :) 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  all thanks to you, man :) 

**crossroads_king**  
Well finally. Glad to see you're not dead. 

> **i_m_batman**  
>  were you _worried_? :D
> 
> **crossroads_king**  
>  No. 

 

 

_Chat started: Saturday, 11 April 2015 – 12:11_

**Batman:** so what else did I miss? 

**MooseH:** Hi to you too. You mean wings? 

**Batman:** yeah that was kinda huge. 

**MooseH:** He's been miserable for a while but he only told me this week. Sounds like it was a snap decision to move. 

**Batman:** yeah, hey, whatever's good for him:) 

**Batman:** so nothing else major? you and jess didnt get married did you? 

**MooseH:** haha no :) 

**Batman:** ;P

**MooseH:** but fire maiden finished betaing the next chap of my WIP! we're hammering out some glitches and it'll be ready to post soon :) 

**Batman:** I still don't like her, sammy. she's all over you on the comm, it's like watching a actor luster at a con. *shudders*

**MooseH:** Oh, about that... 

**MooseH:** While you were off sulking I found something out. 

**MooseH:** No bit deal, just you just might be curious... 

**MooseH:** Turns out fire maiden? 

**MooseH:** IS Jess. 

**MooseH:** :P! 

**Batman:** youre screwing with me

**MooseH:** so not :D

**Batman:** SERIOUSLY?? 

**MooseH:** Yep :D

_Sent at 12:20 on Saturday_

**MooseH:** You there? 

**MooseH:** I'm not kidding you, Dean. 

_Sent at 12:23 on Saturday_

**Batman:** She wrote that creepy good Alaistar/Dean fic didn't she? I got it bookmarked somewhere. 

**MooseH:** her AO3's here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMaiden/works

**MooseH:** You've read her stuff? 

**Batman:** yeah that's it

**Batman:** just this one ages back. forgot who she was. 

**Batman:** this is really JESS? 

**MooseH:** Uh huh ;) 

**Batman:** and all that porn about SPN!Jess... 

**MooseH:** she totally digs it. Plus all the smut scenes are probably gonna get a lot better now that practical research is an option... 

**Batman:** dude! T M I ! 

**MooseH:** :D! 

**Batman:** I cant read anything you write EVER AGAIN

**MooseH:** *ROTFL*

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the landcomm puzzles are real and can be played: [Jigsaw puzzle #1](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=018315b640de), [jigsaw puzzle #2](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=2e6dc681430b), [wordfinder](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d726d73ff9ff4b9b847fb3ce38fe18a2/tumblr_inline_onzdxqfiff1rgx1nn_540.jpg).
> 
> The epilogue is in beta and should be up shortly (complete with a cast list).


	6. Epilogue: in which fandom is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale day.

**_Epilogue_ **

 

_Lawrence, Kansas  
Wednesday, May 13th, 2015_

Dean jabbed the power button of his laptop as he passed his coffee table, his other arm still caught in the soiled work shirt he was trying to pull off. It was an old one, thank god – Charlie would never forgive him if he didn't have all the fandom ones lined up so she could make him do a modelling montage for her next month. 

Shuddering at the thought, he threw the shirt in the washing machine and, after a second's thought, tossed his jeans in too and headed for the shower. 

Today had been a _day_. Half the cars brought in for service were totally neglected, every part filthy, some worn right out, and after getting those cleaned and replaced he'd been stuck trying to understand why a POS Pontiac Acadian kept randomly shutting off. _Still_ hadn't got it figured out, and if there was one thing Dean hated, it was going home with a job unfinished. 

But today of all days, he wasn't staying late. 

When he was about half done getting the day's grime off, his phone beeped, and he squinted through the foggy glass. 

> _Benny_

Huh. Odd. They'd spent all day yammering already and Benny usually didn't have anything to say that couldn't wait till morning. 

He cracked open the door, smeared a few fingers against his towel and swiped to unlock. 

> _Sender:_ Benny  
>  _Received:_ 2015-May-13 6:04:53pm  
>  found the jayne hat. all yours if youre coming to the con w/us but Andrea only has 1  & can't get more from the cosplay site. good to just borrow?

Dean grinned and ducked back under the water. "Shiny," he said. "Let's be bad guys." 

 

 

The laptop was on screensaver by the time Dean plopped down on his couch, beer in one hand and texting his reply to Benny with the other. There was a tweet alert in there too; must've come in sometime after his lunch break. 

> **Lucas Lichtenberg** @LuckyLuke  
>  Just hours to go till THE finale O.O Hope you're hanging in there!  #Supernatural

He skimmed over the replies bounced back and forth between Luke and Mike; none were saying much, just amping up the hype, but the comm wouldn't let him slack off now (especially since Sam had made a public post announcing how mod work would be split while he was off for exams – bitch), so he opened a New Post tab next to his loading inbox and started selecting tags. 

Nothing much was on TV – yet – so he let _No Exit_ run in the background while he flicked through emails. _Comment on your post_ , _comment on your post_ – delete – PM from Meg, email from work, point updates for the landcomm, _comment on your post_ – he really had to get around to disabling those notifications again – a nag about posting the tweets, daily kudos tally from AO3... He got half his inbox cleared with a two-line reply or nothing, and the gooey ectoplasm ghost hadn't even killed its first victim yet. 

Time for the better stuff. 

> from: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
>  to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
>  You might have won this round, Campbell, but I've got a Meg/Crowley snowed-in hatesex fic in the works and you're. going. _down_.

Dean grinned. Sam was still mad at him (" _Ten minutes_ , Dean. I introduce you to my girlfriend and inside _ten minutes_ you're debating kinkmeme tropes with her?"), but between kicking off this death-match writing duel with Jess and Mom making her _amazing_ apple pie for Sunday dinner, it had been the best weekend-home trip ever. 

> from: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
>  to: **Fire Maiden** (girl.on.fire@gmail.com)  
>  **Re: Kinkmeme**  
>  Bring it, blondie: Omegaverse, demon!Dean, drinking game, sexpollen wingfic _fluff_.

(He hadn't actually figured out any plot yet, but eh, it'd come.) 

So, what else... 

> _You have received a Private Message_  
>  From: **advanced_placement**  
>  To: **moose_hunter** , **i_m_batman** , **paranoid_bastard**  
>  **Heads-up for mods re: Trolling crossroads_king**  
>  Hi, guys,  
>  Just so you know: We in Team Purgatory were having a chat and realised no one's heard from cK lately (Have you? He didn't make a single anon troll comment in the reaction post for 10x22 and our general opinion is that he's gibbering in a cave somewhere), and somehow we sort of decided it would be fun to troll his posts the way he always does for our stuff. I'm not really sure how it happened, but everyone gets that it's got to be in good fun and I'll make sure no one goes too far, so in case you see a lot of strange anon comments, that's why. 
> 
> From: **paranoid_bastard**  
>  To: **advanced_placement** , **moose_hunter** , **i_m_batman**  
>  **Re: Heads-up for mods re: Trolling crossroads_king**  
>  Want help? 

About four strategically placed anon comments later, Dean's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and grinned. 

"Heya Sammy, how'd it go?" 

_"Think I passed,"_ said Sam, and Dean could hear glee under the caution in his voice. _"There's a few questions I'm really not sure about, but I tallied the points and I'm pretty sure that even if I got all those ones wrong I'll still pass."_

"'Course you'll pass, you're a fricking genius." 

_"Being smart doesn't mean I can't forget things. Half of this is rote memorisation."_

"Shut up and take the compliment." 

Sam chuckled. _"So, you good?"_

"Yep," said Dean, stretching. "Just re-watching some eps and counting down to showtime. You?" 

_"Getting the shopping and heading home. We're decorating our place for the finale."_

Huh. "What, you're painting devils traps all over the place?" 

_"Plaid shirts strung up above the TV. She raided my closet."_

Dean laughed. On screen, Jo was stabbing the ghost with her iron knife, and he raised his beer in salute. 

_"Anyway, just wanted to let you know how it went."_

"All good, man. Did you call Mom yet? She emailed me twice today. _Dad_ even tried texting once. You'd think it was their final exam in parenting or something." 

_"I'm about to. Chat later, okay?"_

"You got it." He hesitated. "Y'know I'm proud of you, right?" 

_"Thanks, Dean."_

He ended the call before Sammy could chick-flick it and flipped to the next email. _New Post in hunter_bros: Prayer circle for 10x23._ Hm, okay... 

> **red_riding_angel** wrote in **hunter_bros**  
>  Tags: type: discussion, ep: 10x23 
> 
> **Prayer circle for 10x23**
> 
> Okay guys, it's almost time. We've all got our hopes and fears and theories and suspicions, but let's quit arguing the details for now and hope that this ep leaves us full of feels and loving the boys and the show as much as ever. 
> 
> #SPNFamily
> 
> (read comments) (post a comment)
> 
> **mommas_shotgun**  
>  Amen. This show's had some rough patches, sometimes a whole season of 'em, but no matter how it ends, I'll never be sorry I started. 
> 
> **heaven_n_hell**  
>  AMEN! O Great Lord, please bless our show. May You guide the writers with YOur own hand to let this ep be perfect. Let the angst be painful in a good way, let there be humor let the end BE DONE RIGHT! Amen
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  you really think that's gonna help? FYI, the ep was written, shot and wrapped ages ago. It's gonna be what it's gonna be. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  i just want the boys to live
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  theyre GOING to die, where have you BEEN? this show is all about dying. Bet the surprise cameo is Death. 
> 
> **anonymous**  
>  I hate you
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  *shrugs* sayin it like it is. 
> 
> **kick_s_ass**  
>  It doesn't have to be. The boys fight and hunt because they value life – human life, on earth, not as souls in heaven. That's the point. Dying won't help that. 
> 
> **joanna_beth**  
>  YES THAT!! 
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  cling all you like itll just make it harder when they go. 
> 
> **fire_maiden**  
>  You can practically smell the fear and anxiety coming off the fandom right now.
> 
> **hi_im_a_demon**  
>  WE'RE FINE

Dean hovered over the _Post Comment_ button – out of habit, really. Wasn't often he couldn't think of anything to say, but... Meg had a point. The writers were probably going to pull something out of their asses anyway, and no way to predict if it would be as awesome as _Fan Fiction_ or wreck the entire series. 

He skipped to the last email. It was from wings. _RE: so I've got this fic idea that won't get out of my head. need your thoughts?_

Dean fiddled with the neck of his beer and refreshed his inbox: nothing new. He got up and started microwaving a pizza. 

He wasn't stalling, he just... it was one of those ideas that had hit him out of nowhere and he'd scrambled to type it all up, and he'd sent it off without re-reading it. In his head it seemed to work, but that happened a lot only to get shot down later, and wings was scary good at pointing out BS logic fails. (Dean was still getting over having his epic 'Dean and Cas go back in time to the pilot and Save Everyone' plotbunny shredded over one massive plot hole.) 

With hot pizza burning his tongue, he settled back on the couch. One new email, an AO3 update from an author that mostly wrote MCU. He clicked... nope, they were still on their Pepper/Rhodey kick. Not his thing. 

He opened wings' email. 

> from: **Wings** (wings.to.fly@gmail.com)  
>  to: **I.M.Batman** (spn.batman@gmail.com)  
>  _Re: so I've got this fic idea that won't get out of my head. need your thoughts?_  
>  If you're going to make everything in s6-10 just a cruel illusion of Lucifer's making then after Sam is pulled out of the cage for real he's going to have to spend a lot of time (in narration too) working out what is real and what Lucifer just made up to keep the story going. Would Purgatory be real in this fic verse? Eve, Leviathans, Metatron, the tablets? What about all the angel lore, and the Winchester/Campbell family history revealed by their grandfathers? And then there's the bunker. I doubt Lucifer would have known if there was a real bunker; that would have to be part of his fiction. It could be a particularly heartbreaking realisation, especially given how Sam finally called it home in 10x18.  
>  But it's a good idea and it could work :) 

Letting out a breath, Dean smiled. He scrolled up and re-read, nodding to himself at each point. The bunker thing hurt, bad, but hey – no Metatron. Fair deal. So, so if he could pick and choose what parts to keep... 

 

 

A little while later, wings' chat icon went green. A bunch of PMs had just crashed into his inbox – mostly from cK, demanding mod action against "these bloody anons" – so after firing off a warning to Team Purgatory to dial it back and one line of super-compressed snark to cK, he flipped back to his gmail and opened a chat. 

> _Chat started Wednesday, 13 May 2015 – 19:14_
> 
> **Batman:** hey man, thanks for the feedback! Really got me thinking :) 

Wings usually took a while to notice a new chat window (he said he always ended up with too many tabs and documents open, plus his cousin talking non-stop in the background, though he never said about what), so Dean settled back to watch the ep some more until his taskbar flashed. 

> **Jimmy:** I'm glad to help. 
> 
> **Jimmy:** I do have a question. 

Probably something scary precise that would kick off a million new ideas to make the fic That Much better. He shrugged; wasn't like there was a shortage of paper or anything. 

> **Batman:** sure, shoot 

He took a slug of beer. 

> **Jimmy:** Are you obsessively creating a fixit verse so you can be in denial and hide in it if the finale kills us? 

Dean choked. 

That was kinda... Okay, he had a point, but "obsessive" was going too far: It wasn't like he'd been stuck on this idea ever since it hit him... 

Well, it wasn't like he'd been avoiding thinking about the finale, what would happen if it sucked... 

Damn wings anyway. 

Gmail's annoying little "nothing's happening!" alert popped up: _Sent at 19:17 on Wednesday._ Dean frowned at it, sighed, and went for nonchalant. 

> **Batman:** Yeah, guess I am. *shrug*

Wings, he knew, didn't get why he wrote so many AUs. Pretty much everything wings wrote was reactionary. Or slice of life fics, yeah, but all the heavy feelsy ones always popped up a day or so after an especially rattling ep. 10x20 had been _brutal_ , those fics were still pouring out. 

> **Jimmy:** Good. We may need it. How fast can you write? 

He blinked, then cracked up. 

> **Batman:** pretty fast, buddy! :D
> 
> **Batman:** but not enough to post before the ep starts

Not that he wouldn't try. He'd been scribbling notes into his phone all afternoon and – now that the grease smudges were off – he could transfer the legible ones to his laptop. He opened a blank googledoc and started bullet-pointing everything that had settled in his head. 

> **Jimmy:** I wouldn't have time to beta it proprely anyway. 
> 
> **Batman:** no problem, everything's going to take a back seat to finale reaction fics for a while anyway. 
> 
> **Jimmy:** True but that's no reason not to write
> 
> **Batman:** preaching to the choir! 

Adam, Adam, what'd he decide was best to do with Adam? They could haul him out of the cage with Sam, make it even angstier by adding angry brother #3 into the mess, but if s6 canon didn't count at all anymore, then neither did anything Death said and Adam's soul didn't have to be in the cage; he could've been kicked upstairs when Michael got Molotov'd. But keeping him would make it more AU – Dean knew he tended to default to canon when he got lazy. Keeping Adam there would make a lot more changes. 

Better make sure he wasn't building on plotholes first: He sketched out the options, hit Enter, and opened a new beer while wings read. 

> **Jimmy:** Either would work. Both could be interesting. 
> 
> **Jimmy:** An idea hit me as I was reading, if you're interested? 
> 
> **Batman:** fire away

An email popped up: new post alert from the comm. Art post from red riding angel. They were always huge, so Dean ctrl+clicked to let it load in the background. 

> **Jimmy:** What if Adam comes back soulless? The boys might not realise because they don't actually know him well enough to recognise it. It could create a lot of extra angst later. 
> 
> **Batman:** I LOVE YOU. Great. perfect. 
> 
> **Jimmy:** :) 
> 
> **Batman:** okay so if that then later when Lucifer gets out too, he could have Adam's soul with him as a bargaining chip right...? 

 

 

Six hundred words of outline and about four pages of chat later, wings wrote: 

> **Jimmy:** I'm sorry, I have to go. Gabriel's making popcorn and I don't want to get the crumbs stuck in my keyboard again. 

Frowning, Dean glanced up at his taskbar clock. 

It was five to nine. 

Dean shot up so fast he nearly dumped his laptop on the floor and scrambled to turn off whatever ep was running now – devil's trap under parked Impala; _Crossroad Blues_ – and sprinted to the kitchen to get his landline off the hook. Grabbing a fresh beer, he slid back onto the couch across two cushions, triple-checked the channel... 

Still five minutes to go. 

Damn. He shook himself and reached for the keyboard. 

> **Batman:** no problem man, see you on the other side! 
> 
> **Jimmy:** :) 

His chat icon went grey. There were others still online – Charlie, Bobby, Meg – but there was no point starting a new chat now. 

His phone beeped: text. 

> _Sender: Sammy_  
>  _Received:_ 2015-May-13 8:54pm  
>  _Attachment:_ 3409234874025.jpg  
>  So you know that red plaid shirt you couldn't find this weekend...? Found it. *looks up*  
>  Sorry :D

Dean snorted. 

> _To:_ Sammy  
>  yeah think it looks better there. my place pwns yours anyway

He glanced across his walls. The con in Kansas City last month hadn't been just for SPN, but posters were an easy buy. The only season missing was s7. He was pretty proud: way cheaper than wallpaper. 

> _Sender:_ Sammy  
>  _Received:_ 2015-May-13 8:59pm  
>  WHOO! ITS TIME! You ready? :D

Dean's eyes flicked to the clock anyway. 

> _To:_ Sammy  
>  ROCK ON! 

The season ten logo flashed across his screen. Dean took a deep breath. 

THE ROAD SO FAR

_"Carry on my wayward son..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fifty minutes later, Dean lunged for his laptop. 

> OMG THAT WAS PERFECT

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of decorating with plaid shirts cames from a (now lost) tumblr post, which was too fun an idea to resist.
> 
>  
> 
> As promised, here is the who's-who list of characters and pennames. (I'm hugely curious about wonder which ones were obvious and which are surprises, so drop me a comment maybe?)
> 
>  
> 
> _Dramatis Personae_  
> 
> 
> **wings_to_fly / Jimmy** : Castiel  
>  **moose_hunter** : Sam  
>  **i_m_batman** : Dean  
>  **paranoid_bastard** : Bobby  
>  **tricks_ter** : Gabriel  
>  **red_riding_angel / ScarletAnna** : Anna Milton  
>  **hi_im_a_demon** : Meg  
>  **mommas_shotgun** : Ellen Harvelle  
>  **the_queen / @MoondoorsQueen** : Charlie Bradbury  
>  **joanna_beth** : Jo Harvelle  
>  **advanced_placement** : Kevin Tran  
>  **crossroads_king** : Crowley  
>  **fire_maiden** : Jessica Moore (but you were meant to wonder until the reveal if it was Ruby ;)  
>  **kick_s_ass** : Jody Mills  
>  **devils_trap** : Ruby  
>  **lady_in_white** : Gilda (the fairy)  
>  **back_n_black** : the Impala / generic comm member  
>  **salt_n_buurn** : generic comm member  
>  **heaven_n_hell** : generic comm member (very religious)  
>  **wend_igo** : generic comm member  
>  **hellhound_onmy_trail** : generic comm member  
>  **purple_horsemen** : generic comm member  
>  **black_eyed_b** : generic comm member  
>  **ate_my_brother** : generic comm member (plagerist, banned)
> 
>  _other and inactive comm members mentioned:_  
>  **ghost_facer1** : Ed Zeddmore  
>  **ghost_facer2** : Harry Spengler  
>  **ghost_facer_gurl** : Maggie Zeddmore  
>  **tooth_fairy** : Garth  
>  **w_w_girl** : Madison  
>  **bid_ye_paint** : Sarah Blake  
>  **unkillable_me** : Abaddon  
>  **mummymonster** : Eve  
>  **white_eyes** : Pamela  
>  **FBI_dude** : Victor Henrikesen  
>  **dr_badass_is_in** : Ash  
>  **lady_abbie** : Bela Talbor
> 
>  _SPN show cast and crew:_  
>  **Lucas Lichtenberg / @LuckyLuke** (plays Sam): Lucifer  
>  **Michael Angioli / @MikeAngioli** (plays Dean): Michael  
>  **Chuck Shurley / @GodOfSPN** (scriptwriter): Chuck  
>  **Rebecca Shurley / @MrsRosenShurley** (set designer): Becky Rosen  
>  **Issac B. Braeden / @DirectorBraeden** (director): Ben (Issac) Braeden  
>  **Naomi Bright** (special effects team): Naomi  
>  **Lily Fairchild** (costume designer): Lilith  
>  **Richard Remus** (publicity manager): Dick Roman  
>  **Lisa Barr** (plays Ruby): Lisa Braeden  
>  **Jim Murphy** (actor): Pastor Jim  
>  **Caleb Jones** (actor): Caleb (John's friend)  
>  **Nathan Voight** (plays Castiel): generic character / hadn't decided!
> 
>  _other characters (aka, the ones I didn't need to make screenames for but this list would be incomplete without):_  
>  **Mary Campbell** : Mary Campbell/Winchester  
>  **John Campbell** : John Winchester  
>  **Benny** : Benny Lafitte  
>  **Andrea** : Andrea Kormos
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
